The Greatest Spirit
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Baekhyun berjanji akan membayar berapapun yang Chanyeol minta. Asalkan laki-laki itu mampu membuatnya hidup kembali. - ChanBaek / BaekYeol
1. Chapter 1

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **The Greatest Spirit"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Salasika16**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Fantasy, Crime**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **M**

 **Summary:** _ **Baekhyun berjanji akan membayar berapapun yang Chanyeol minta.**_

 _ **Asalkan laki-laki itu mampu membuatnya hidup kembali**_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seoul, kota gemerlap yang dipenuhi gegap gempita metropolitan. Hampir dua puluh empat jam tak pernah beristirahat. Matahari terbit bukanlah awal dan begitu pula dengan matahari terbenam. Seoul tidak mengenal apa itu awal maupun akhir. Seoul serupa aliran darah manusia yang terus mengalir, terus hidup, terus melaju.

Menuju kepada sebuah bangunan cukup mewah. Berukuran tak seberapa besar, namun terukir dengan design elegan nan perabotan yang berkelas. Rumah itu bernuansa kelabu, dengan lampu kuning di beberapa sudut. Menjelaskan ketenangan dan kedamaian. Atap kokoh serupa barisan prajurit itu tegar menaungi sosok di bawahnya. Meringkuk di balik selimut tebal berwarnakan kapas.

Mata sabit itu terpejam damai. Kelopaknya menyatu sempurna, terkunci oleh apa itu rasa kantuk dan lelah. Bahunya naik turun teratur, mempertegas seberapa nyenyak tidur laki-laki itu sekarang.

Byun Baekhyun, remaja berusia 18 tahun yang baru saja menyelesaikan ujian akhir sekolah. Si keras kepala yang sedikit angkuh namun tetap memegang teguh apa itu nilai kebenaran dan selalu merasa dirinya sudah dewasa. Tentu, umurnya saja sudah berteriak seberapa dewasanya dia. Remaja dengan letupan-letupan hasrat dan emosi, itulah Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

Memasuki pukul enam sore, dan bahkan dia belum mandi. Tidak. Jangankan mandi, melepas seragam sekolahnya saja dia belum sempat. Hari ini sekolah mengadakan bakti sosial dan apalah daya anak laki-laki ini yang merupakan ketua panitia, harus mencurahkan segala tenaga demi kelancaran acara. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kewajiban tetaplah kewajiban. Seberapa banyak-pun dia menyimpan umpatan-umpatan itu di ujung lidahnya, mereka tidak akan banyak membantu.

 _Beeeepppp_

Dan apalagi sekarang dengan ponsel Baekhyun?

' _Iblis Calling'_

Oh, ponsel sialan dengan penelepon yang lebih sialan.

"Halo."

 _"Hai, manis. Sedang apa?"_

Baekhyun ingat kalau Korea masih negara hukum. Sepersekian detik ia memikirkan hukuman macam apa jika dia akan melakukan pembunuhan berencana untuk laki-laki di ujung sambungan ini.

"Mencari cara untuk membunuhmu."

 _"Oh, Apa itu semacam kata lain dari 'aku merindukanmu'?"_

Suara di ujung telepon agak terkikik, dan alunan tawa itu hanyalah segelintir neraka kecil untuk Baekhyun.

"Yeah. Kapan kau mati?"

" _Camping bersama hari Minggu besok. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

Itu Kris, dia selalu memiliki pemikiran yang aneh. Lelaki itu lebih tua 4 tahun dari Baekhyun tapi kedewasaanya perlu dipertanyakan. Selain menyebalkan, Kris juga menyebalkan. Oke, ternyata itu sama saja. Kris memang menyebalkan, tapi anehnya dia mampu membuat dirinya menjadi tangan kanan Tuan Byun. Usaha retail milik Tuan Byun hampir separuh saham dipegang oleh laki-laki keturunan China-Kanada itu. Baekhyun tak pernah ambil pusing. Kris cerdas dengan caranya sendiri, dan dia hanya seperti-pengganti-ayah-untuk-sementara di perusahaan. Setidaknya, itu yang Baekhyun ketahui.

"Tidak menarik."

" _Ya, kau lebih menarik. Ayahmu yang merencanakannya, dia menyuruh kita untuk, yeah menghabiskan waktu bersama mungkin."_ Baekhyun tidak ingat kalau kaos kaki sepak bola-nya masih melekat di kedua kakinya.

Jam tujuh malam dan dia masih belum beranjak dari seragam sekolahnya. Baekhyun termenung di depan kulkas, ponsel masih menempel manis di pendengarannya. Baekhyun mulai cemas dengan ingatannya yang mengatakan bahwa ayahnya tidak suka dibantah. Jika apa yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah lingkaran, maka Baekhyun juga harus membuat lingkaran. Sang ayah memiliki bagian yang sangat dominan di dalam hidupnya. Dan Baekhyun belum memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk melawan, atau setidaknya mengatakan tidak.

"terakhir kali aku memeriksa, dia itu masih ayahku."

" _Ya, dia memang ayahmu. Jadi, besok aku jemput jam 6 pagi. Bye, sweety!"_

"Bye, keparat!"

PIP

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun hanya ingat sekali, beberapa bulan yang lalu dia pernah mengatakan bahwa Kris adalah orang yang bodoh dalam merencanakan liburan. Terakhir kali dia menghabiskan liburan paksa dengan Kris di pantai Haeundae, Baekhyun harus pulang dalam keadaan sekarat karena digerogoti rasa bosan. Kris benar-benar payah dalam hal bersenang-senang.

"ini tidak akan lama jadi bisakah kau membuat bibir kecilmu itu sedikit melengkung? Itu akan sangat membantu, Baek."

Baekhyun membuat lengkungan itu turun, dan bukannya naik membentuk senyuman seperti apa yang diminta Kris.

"Tidak tidak, bukan yang seperti itu."

"Bisakah kau diam dan hanya menyetir?"

"Baekhyun bisakah kita kali ini hanya bersenang-senang?"

"Begini'lah caraku bersenang-senang." Baekhyun menaikan kedua kakinya ke atas dashboard mobil dan memutar musik di radio dengan volume tinggi.

Menjadi anak baik bukanlah gaya Baekhyun. Terlepas dari seberapa mengerikan ayahnya, menjadi bebas adalah apa yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun merasa candu. Hidupnya bukan hanya untuk mengangguk patuh pada sang ayah. Baekhyun secara otomatis mencari cara bagaimana sisi lain dari dirinya juga bisa hidup. Dan semua kesenangan itu terlalu berlawanan dengan dirinya pada saat menjadi 'Baekhyun si anak penurut'

"Ya. Terserah kau saja, manis." Kris beralih menatap jalanan setelah sedikit mengusak rambut dark brown Baekhyun.

Terkadang Baekhyun merasa bingung dengan apa yang ada di dalam kepala laki-laki di sampingnya ini. Sejak lima tahun bekerja untuk ayahnya, Baekhyun tak pernah bersikap baik pada lelaki China itu. Beberapa kalimat sarkas dan kasar terkadang menjadi menu sehari-hari. Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Baekhyun begitu membenci Kris, remaja tanggung itu begitu menyembah firasatnya yang mengatakan bahwa Kris hanya ingin merebut perusahaan ayahnya.

Si kecil berambut coklat itu bahkan pernah bertanya langsung tentang kenapa dia bisa sangat menurut kepada ayahnya, yang bahkan bisa lebih kejam daripada Hitler. Dan betapa Baekhyun mengutuk jawaban Kris waktu itu, seolah adalah neraka paling buruk jika Baekhyun sampai saja tersenyum setelah mendengar apa yang Kris katakan.

" _Itu karena ayahmu sudah seperti ayahku sendiri."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Air terjun Yongso bukanlah yang terburuk di Korea, malah merupakan salah satu destinasi wisata yang cukup menyenangkan. Baekhyun bisa melihat sebuah kolam berbentuk bulat dengan dasar pasir putih tulang dan batuan yang juga berwarna senada, digenangi air yang teramat bening. Seutas senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya, hal yang tadi sempat menjadi request Kris selama menyetir. Dan diam-diam, Kris sudah mendapatkannya.

Mereka berdiri di atas sebuah batu di pinggiran air terjun dengan sedikit genangan air menelan beberapa centi sepatunya. Percikan kecil air yang mengenai wajah Baekhyun terasa menggelitik. Ini sudah siang, matahari tepat berada di puncak kepala, namun Baekhyun merasa begitu dingin di dalam. Kris, kali ini cukup berhasil membuat Baekhyun menemukan cara baru untuk bersenang-senang.

"Jadi, dimana kita akan mendirikan tenda?"

Itu Baekhyun, dengan senyuman seribu watt. Betapa sihir air terjun Yongso yang begitu agung, mampu membelokkan mood Baekhyun dalam sekejap. Si kecil menengok ke beberapa arah mencari permukaan landai guna mendirikan tenda. Dan tanpa disadari, Kris tertular senyum manis remaja tanggung di sampingnya.

"Kau terlihat senang. Kita dirikan dimanapun kau mau, manis."

"Yah, ini cukup menyegarkan. Bagaimana menurutmu dengan sebelah sana?"

"Pilihan bagus!"

Mendirikan tenda bukanlah hal yang sulit selama Kris ada di sampingmu. Dia memegang banyak kendali dalam hal perakitan, dan Baekhyun lebih banyak bekerja dengan mulutnya.

Pertama…

"Apa tidak bisa lebih besar?"

Kedua…

"Kris kenapa alas tendaku sangat tipis?"

Selanjutnya…

"Hey, seharusnya tendaku menghadap ke air terjun!"

Mulut Baekhyun yang terhormat.

Baekhyun jauh lebih suka mengomentari daripada beraksi. Bagaimana bisa remaja tanggung itu bahkan menganggap bahwa Kris tidak jauh lebih baik darinya dalam segala hal? Dan keadaan seperti itu bertahan hingga dua jam kemudian. Dua buah tenda dan satu perapian di tengah sudah berhasil dibuat. Kris duduk bersandar di sebuah batu seukuran tubuhnya, sedikit lebih besar, sambil menatap langit kemerahan.

Sudah menuju larut malam, dan mereka belum memasukan benda apapun ke dalam perut masing-masing. Ini adalah camping pertama mereka, dan semua hal berjalan tanpa rencana. Termasuk tentang siapa yang akan masak atau minimal memenuhi kebutuhan perut. Keduanya adalah laki-laki, siapa yang berani berharap salah satu dari mereka bisa memasak? Dan jangan lupakan tentang segala fasilitas yang diberikan oleh alam liar. Memimpikan kompor saja, itu adalah haram.

"Hey Buddy, tidakkah kau lapar?" Baekhyun yang tengah memegang permukaan perutnya itu bersuara dari dalam tenda.

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'Buddy?" Langit semakin menjingga. Kris merasa mulai dikalahkan oleh lelah.

"Kau, anjing peliharaan ayah."

Entah kenapa, kalimat Baekhyun membentuk senyum sarkas di bibir yang lebih besar. Kris menutup mata, tak menjawab Baekhyun dan lebih memilih untuk sedikit beristirahat. Hari ini sudah cukup untuk segala perdebatan dan sikap dingin dari Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam, menikmati semilir angin sore membelai wajah tampannya. Ya, Kris memang tampan dan Baekhyun tak pernah menyangkal itu.

Bukankah seorang penjahat seharusnya memang memiliki nilai plus? Minimal otak yang cerdas untuk melancarkan segala aksinya. Dan apa yang Kris punya adalah wajah mendekati sempurna itu.

"Buddy?"

Wajah mungil mengintip keluar, bola mata serupa kancing baju itu bergerak mencari dimana Kris berada. Keadaan sudah agak gelap, dan udara semakin dingin. Setidaknya, Kris harus tidur di dalam tenda jika ia masih ingin hidup agar perusahaan ayahnya tetap jatuh ke tangannya. Atau mungkin, dia berjalan berkeliling?

"Kris kau ada dim- hmmpp!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak ingat kalau bangun tidur bisa terasa semelelahkan ini. Ia juga tidak ingat kalau di dalam tendanya ditumbuhi ilalang panjang dan beberapa ranting pohon yang lumayan besar. Baekhyun mencoba bergerak, tapi sesuatu di kakinya menjerat, sedetik kemudian laki-laki kecil itu tersadar. Dia ada di bibir jurang. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa perih, serupa baru saja di seret di permukaan berbatu. Bahkan kini tenggorakannya terasa kering walau hanya untuk berteriak minta tolong.

"K-Kris!" Lelah tak bisa dihindari, mata Baekhyun terasa berat bukan main. Tapi disisi lain, dia harus tetep terjaga, setidaknya sampai bantuan datang. Yah jadi dimana Kris keparat itu?

"Baekhyun!" itu dia.

Kris mencoba menggapai bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang terdekat. Kris harus cepat jika tidak ingin pegangan Baekhyun direrumputan itu terlepas, karena nyata'nya kesadaran Baekhyun perlahan terkikis. Mata sabit mungil itu memburam, Kris terus berteriak agar si mungil tetap membuka matanya namun Baekhyun lolos.

Kris tidak dapat menggapainya bahkan sampai titik terakhir Baekhyun berusaha meneriakan namanya dengan tenaga terakhir. Dan tubuh itu terguling kasar dengan sungai aliran air terjun Yongsa sebagai tujuan akhir.

"BAEKHYUNN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Saat menginjak usia ke 13 tahun, Baekhyun pernah menangis dengan ujung sabuk ayahnya yang terus menyapa betis kakinya. Wajahnya merah tak tertahankan, airmatanya menggenang di pelupuk. Tak berani bertindak walau hanya untuk sekedar menumpahkan air mata itu, tak ingin ayahnya merasa menang karena telah berhasil membuat anaknya menangis. Baekhyun tak suka kalau harus menjadi pihak yang kalah, orang menang adalah orang yang berhasil._

 _Dan Baekhyun bahkan tak pernah merencanakan kegagalan apapun dalam hidupnya. Termasuk untuk terus membuat ayahnya kalah, dalam segala aspek. Baekhyun harus menang._

" _Katakan 'ampun' maka aku akan melepaskanmu."_

 _Tidak pernah terdengar kata itu. Baekhyun terlampau gengsi untuk memohon kepada ayahnya walau hanya sekedar rasa belas kasih. Dia laki-laki dengan harga diri yang begitu tinggi dan terhormat. Seperti yang diajarkan ayahnya sejak dulu._

" _Katakan!"_

" _Baekhyun, aku tak pernah mendidik anakku untuk menjadi orang bisu!"_

" _Mohon ampuni dia, Tuan." Suara Kris untuk pertama kali menyapa gendang telinga Baekhyun. Mata merahnya menatap tubuh menjulang itu di ambang pintu, menatapnya balik dengan wajah yang meneriakkan kesedihan._

Dan wajah itu terus terus terbayang, betapa potongan-potongan nya terlampau jelas berputar di kepala Baekhyun. Dan perlahan mendorong matanya untuk terbuka.

Hal pertama yang dia liat adalah atap kayu. Dengan beberapa kayu lain menjadi temboknya, ini bukan gubuk. Lebih pantas disebut bangunan permanent karena tidak ada celah sedikitpun disana. Baekhyun bangkit, duduk dengan termenung yang agak lama. Dia memandang telapak tangannya, pergelangan tangan, lengan dan kedua kakinya yang utuh. Semua baik-baik saja. Kepalanya, dia meraba seluruh bulatan kepalanya dan itu juga utuh.

Kaki mungil itu memijak lantai, dan semua semakin membingungkan karena semua hal terasa normal. Baekhyun seharusnya menerima sedikit sakit kepala atau kaku di beberapa bagian tubuhnya mengingat keadaan terakhirnya kemarin. Tapi, ini semua bukan hal yang bisa Baekhyun prediksi, ini diluar nalar. Baekhyun bahkan merasa dia lebih dari kata sehat.

Kaki itu berlari kecil, mencari pintu keluar dan melihat apakah dia memang ada di surga. Sedikit munafik, Baekhyun sebenarnya tak diperbolehkan membayangkan surga mengingat betapa banyak hal buruk yang telah dia lakukan. Dan hal yang dia lihat adalah selayaknya halaman rumah pada umumnya. Tanah kemerahan dengan beberapa batuan membentuk jalan setapak, beberapa tanaman bunga berada di samping kanan dan kiri. Ini indah, menyerupai surga.

Matanya berkeliling, menatap hamparan pepohonan hijau yang berbaris rapi entah bagaimana. Dan di sudut sana, Baekhyun menemukan seseorang berjongkok membelakanginya. Mengenakan topi bercocok tanam dengan sepatu boot besar melindungi kakinya dari lumpur. Baekhyun tahu dengan cepat kalau itu sosok laki-laki, terlihat dari bentuk bahunya yang lebar.

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki lain datang, menepuk bahu lelaki yang agak lebih besar dan keduanya langsung berbalik menatap Baekhyun. Jadi sekarang apa? Baekhyun ada di rumah dua orang laki-laki asing yang dari jauh terlihat begitu mengerikan? Uh, dan siapa yang menyuruh mereka berjalan mendekat dengan begitu cepat seperti itu?

"Park, kau menakutinya." Lelaki yang sedikit lebih kecil menahan bahu yang lebih besar saat Baekhyun terlihat melangkah mundur dengan wajah mengantisipasi.

"Jangan takut, kami bukan orang jahat." Baekhyun baru tahu bagaimana tatapan seorang laki-laki bisa terlihat begitu melumpuhkan dengan mata bulat serupa milik kelinci. Dan suara berat itu…

"Siapa namamu?" Ya Tuhan suara berat itu…

"Baek-Baekhyun." Keduanya otomatis terdiam, beberapa menit memandangi wajah si mungil yang terlihat begitu tegang.

"Park, dia tidak berkedip."

"Hey, kau mendengarku?"

"Hey sobat, katakan sesuatu."

"Apa aku ada di surga?" Bukankah mahluk-mahluk mempesona hanya diperbolehkan Tuhan untuk berkeliaran di surga saja? Setidaknya itu yang Baekhyun tahu…

Kedua lelaki itu saling menatap dalam diam, hanya sedetik lalu si pemilik suara berat menatap yang paling mungil dengan teduh. Dan wajah apa itu? Kenapa dia memasang wajah geli?

"Aku tahu kau sudah mati, tapi kau belum ada di tahap itu, jadi kita masih ada di bumi."

Apa? Mati? Siapa yang sudah mati?

"Apa maksutmu?" Baekhyun tak memutus kontak mata dengan mata besar kelinci di hadapannya.

Lelaki itu sedikit menunduk, membuat bibirnya segaris tipis dan membuang nafas berat. Baekhyun juga pernah melakukan hal serupa, seingat'nya itu dia lakukan saat dia merasa hampir putus asa.

"Sehuna, tolong bantu aku."

"Aku tak begitu yakin ini akan bekerja, Park."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Baekhyun cukup muak walau hanya untuk mendapat tatapan serius dari kedua lelaki asing di hadapannya.

"Sobat, ini mungkin akan terdengar seperti omong kosong, tapi dengarkan aku baik-baik. Dua hari yang lalu kami datang kesini, berniat untuk berlibur dan-"

"Sehun intinya saja!" Suara berat itu memotong, mengagetkan dua orang lainnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sudah menyadarinya atau belum tapi pada dasarnya, kau itu-"

"-sudah mati."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[AN]**

 **Bisakah seseorang memberitahuku apakah aku harus melanjutkan cerita ini atau tidak? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **The Greatest Spirit"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Salasika16**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Fantasy, Crime**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **M**

 **Summary:** _ **Baekhyun berjanji akan membayar berapapun yang Chanyeol minta.**_

 _ **Asalkan laki-laki itu mampu membuatnya hidup kembali**_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sehun intinya saja!" Suara berat itu memotong, mengagetkan dua orang lainnya._

" _Aku tidak tahu kau sudah menyadarinya atau belum tapi pada dasarnya, kau itu-"_

" _-sudah mati."_

 **Chapter II**

"Hahaha yeah, Halloween masih lama sepertinya." Baekhyun tertawa getir mengingat betapa percuma rupa tampan nan badan atletis dua laki-laki dihadapannya ini jika pikiran mereka serupa orang gila.

"Kau pasti mengira kalau kami ini gila, ya kan?" Ow, bagaimana si mata kelinci suara berat ini tahu?

"Park, dia tidak akan percaya dengan mudah."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kenapa kalian seolah sedang merencanakan sesuatu?" Baekhyun bersedekap, mulai ingat kalau derajatnya jauh diatas disbanding dua mahluk tidak waras dihadapannya.

"Karena seseorang harus segera menyadari siapa dirinya sekarang."

Seseorang yang sedari tadi disebut _Sehun_ menoleh menatap ke arah sungai, mengabaikan dua manusia lain dan seketika sebuah senyuman terukir.

"Oh hey! Ini sudah siang, kenapa kau tak ajak dia berjemur di bawah sinar matahari, Park?"

Baekhyun mengernyit ngeri setelah melihat senyum creepy seseorang yang dari tadi dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Park'

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mengajakmu bersenang-senang!"

Baekhyun tak pernah menyadari bagaimana berjalan bisa begitu terasa ringan, dia bahkan tak perlu mengeluarkan banyak usaha kalau hanya untuk mengimbangi langkah besar _si Park_ yang sekarang tengah menyeretnya. Sedetik yang lalu, Baekhyun bahkan sempat mengira kalau dia bisa terbang. Mengingatkannya pada sebuah lagu…

"Lepaskan aku, sinting!"

Keadaan menjadi sedikit aneh saat sepuluh menit yang lalu Baekhyun begitu kehilangan kekuatannya di hadapan dua lelaki asing ini. Namun, roda berputar terlalu cepat. Mereka berdua sekarang terasa menyerupai Kris, menyebalkan dan Baekhyun benci apapun yang mirip dengan Kris.

 _Si Park_ keparat. Bukankah itu nama yang bagus?

"Lepaskan aku, sialan!"

Genggamannya terlepas, tidak erat namun mampu membuat Baekhyun kewalahan walau hanya untuk membuatnya sedikit longgar. _Si Park_ berbalik, menatap yang lebih mungil yang kini berdiri di terpa sinar matahari pagi. Sejurus dengan itu, dua bola mata dengan ukuran yang kontras itu bertemu. Baekhyun terpekur dengan seberapa dalam manik kecoklatan itu menarik atensi-nya jatuh tenggelam. Sialan, bagaimana dia jadi jauh lebih tampan saat berada di bawah sinar matahari?

"Baekhyun? Itu namamu kan?" Si pemilik nama mengangguk, masih betah berlama-lama dengan rasa kagumnya.

Tangan mungil dengan jari lentik itu terasa digenggam, kedua tangan _si Park_ membungkus telapak tangannya dengan sempurna. Semenit entah kurang atau lebih, Baekhyun merasa pikirannya di awang-awang. Harga dirinya menguap entah bagaimana caranya, derajatnya yang begitu tinggi itu seolah meleleh menyatu dengan tanah. Semua itu karena tatapan mata coklat _Park…_

"Aku turut berduka untukmu."

Mata coklat meneduhkan itu diganti dengan gambaran telapak tangannya sendiri, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa melihat wajah _si Park_ agak samar. Untuk sepersekian detik Baekhyun berpikir tentang trik hipnotis apa yang bisa laki-laki di hadapannya ini lakukan. Tapi, melihat bagaimana seluruh tubuhnya juga terlihat transparan, pikiran itu langsung menghilang.

Bibir mungil itu terbuka tertutup tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Matanya berair, bergerak tak karuan. Seolah mencari bukti bahwa apa yang dia lihat sekarang ini hanyalah ilusi. Tapi semua semakin memburuk saat sebuah bola sebesar apel terlempar dan menembus tepat di dadanya. Memantul dan langsung ditangkap _Park_ yang masih berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. Itu seseorang yang sering disebut _Sehun_ yang melempar dari teras rumah.

"Ini- tidak tidak- aku- aku tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mau mati! Kalian gila!" Baekhyun terus berteriak dengan histeris, terduduk di tanah kemerahan dengan gelengan kepala serupa robot.

"Chanyeol, lakukan sesuatu!" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan meminta pertanggung jawaban.

"Dia hanya butuh sedikit waktu."

20 detik berlalu dengan Baekhyun yang menangis semakin kencang.

"Park, kau harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi."

Terhitung sudah satu menit dengan Baekhyun yang terduduk di tanah dan gelengan kepala serta racauan yang semakin tidak jelas. Dan kenapa Baekhyun mulai mencakar-cakar tanah seperti tengah membuat lubang? Sehun mulai tertular frustasi.

"Chanyeol dia mulai gila."

"Ini tidak akan lam-"

"PARK CHANYEOL LAKUKAN SESUATU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam menjemput. Suara jangkrik dan hewan malam lain menjadi music pengiring yang pas, untuk sedikit isakan dari si kecil yang baru bisa menerima kenyataan tentang hidupnya yang sudah berakhir. Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar dimana Baekhyun terus menangis sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Baekhyun sedari awal memang tidak bisa diabaikan, Chanyeol bahkan tak bisa walau hanya harus berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Dan yang membuat semua terasa asing bagi Chanyeol adalah, saat dia bahkan tak bisa berhenti memikirkan roh manis yang satu ini. Chanyeol seorang indigo yang terbiasa untuk mengabaikan roh siapapun itu. Pada awalnya semua terasa sulit karena mereka bahkan tak akan peduli sekalipun Chanyeol menodong kepala mengerikan mereka dengan revolver. Mereka memang sudah mati, dan Chanyeol hampir mati hanya untuk sekedar mencari tahu cara untuk menjauhkan roh-roh penasaran itu.

"huks!"

Satu isakan terdengar, begitu memilukan. Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menerobos pintu dan berjalan masuk hampir tanpa suara.

"Hai." Chanyeol masuk, duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur yang kini menjadi tempat favorit baru Baekhyun.

"Aku belum memberitahu namaku, aku Park Chanyeol. Dan temanku itu Oh Sehun." Si mungil masih betah menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut.

"Tidak tertarik untuk jalan-jalan?" si mungil kukuh tidak merespon, beruntung Chanyeol masih berpegang teguh pada kesabarannya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun begitu mengutuk bagaimana suaranya bisa berubah mencicit menjijikan, kemana suara lantang dan kalimat-kalimat berani ala tuan Baekhyun? Dan wajah sedih yang sekarang perlahan dia pamerkan kepada Chanyeol, itu juga bukan keinginannya. Pemuda bersuara berat itu mengangkat kedua alisnya merespon.

"Bisakah kau, membawaku pulang?"

"Aku hanya ingin pulang." Suara itu menghilang seiring dengan habisnya kalimat, Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan kekuatannya sebagai orang kaya bersuara lantang.

Chanyeol terlahir menjadi seorang normal, lelaki itu tumbuh layaknya bocah yang lain. Saat menginjak usia 5 tahun, sebuah kecelakan merubah hidupnya. Chanyeol berhasil melewati masa kritis, namun dia tidak kembali sendirian. 'Kelebihan' itu mengikutinya sampai 14 tahun masa hidupnya sekarang, dan semua itu perlahan berubah dari beban menjadi suatu hal yang biasa.

Chanyeol terlatih untuk mengabaikan 'mereka' dan membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran untuk memaki mahluk-mahluk yang terus mengganggunya. Memberi sedikit saja respon adalah sama dengan kesalahan besar. Roh penasaran memiliki banyak harapan yang mereka tempelkan tepat di wajah Chanyeol. Pemuda itu bisa melihat mereka, jadi setidaknya Chanyeol bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

Tapi roh yang kini duduk disampingnya, dengan wajah begitu mengharu biru, membuatnya melupakan pelatihan hidup yang sudah dia jalani selama 14 tahun. Pertama kali menemukan tubuh Baekhyun di pinggir sungai, Chanyeol pikir si mungil memanglah masih berwujud manusia. Dengan sigap tangan kekar itu membungkus tubuh yang lebih kecil dan Chanyeol pikir dia sedang mengangkat sekarung bulu, dia baru sadar. Baekhyun itu roh…

"Kau akan pulang, tapi itu masih lusa. Aku masih harus membantu Sehun memanen beberapa lobak dan kubis. Tidak masalah?"

"Mm-hm." Gelengan kecil itu dengan ampuh mampu menimbulkan sedikit kedutan di bibir Chanyeol.

"Mau jalan-jalan di teras?"

Baekhyun berjalan layaknya manusia biasa, meski jika lebih ditelisik telapak kakinya sedikit memburam dan membaur dengan udara. Chanyeol melirik ke arah pekarangan dan menemukan Sehun berlari ke arah mereka berdua dengan sepatu boot dan sarung tangan wol.

"Hai, sobat!" Sehun tersenyum tenang, menatap yang paling mungil dengan hangat.

"Hai, Se-Sehun." Si mungil agak tergagap.

"Wow, dia menyebut namaku."

"Aku yang memberitahu."

"Aahh~" Sehun mengangguk dan menggosok dagu runcingnya, terlihat sedang merencanakan sesuatu dimata Chanyeol.

"Jadi Park, bisakah kau bantu aku dengan yang sebelah sana-?" Pandangan Chanyeol berpindah pada sebuah ladang kecil dengan kubis siap panen berjajar rapi.

"-rekanmu ini sepertinya butuh sedikit istirahat."

Sehun serupa rubah kecil yang menggemaskan, Chanyeol tak pernah menyangkal itu. Tapi terlepas dari segala keusilannya, anak itu tak pernah memiliki pemikiran buruk terhadap orang lain.

"Damn you." Chanyeol memberikan umpatan kecil, masih dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Love you too!"

"Kadang-kadang mulutnya kotor, tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang menyenangkan." Sehun tersenyum begitu manis, dengan sedikit tiupan angin sore di poni hitamnya.

"Tidak masalah, terkadang aku juga sama." _Bahkan aku juga bisa jauh lebih parah…_

"Yah, bagus."

"Jadi Sehun, tempat apa ini?"

Keluarga Oh memiliki usaha homestay dengan beberapa villa yang lumayan bagus. Beberapa ada di Jeju dan mayoritas jajaran ada di Busan. Meskipun begitu, villa ini menjadi favorit karena sangat jarang dihuni, jadi tidak banyak yang berubah semenjak pertama kali dibangun. Baekhyun sesekali memandang Chanyeol yang tengah mencabut beberapa kubis yang dinilai sudah pantas. Laki-laki itu terlihat begitu tenang dan bagus dengan segala gerak-geriknya.

"Saat sore aku dan Chanyeol biasanya menghabiskan waktu di atas batu yang-"

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berteman?" Sehun terlihat tak keberatan saat cerita panjangnya dipotong oleh si kecil berambut coklat.

"Aku dan Chanyeol?"

"Ya, kau dan Chanyeol? Apa kalian bersaudara?"

"Aku suka pertanyaanmu yang ini. Jadi pertama kali aku bertemu dengan dia adalah saat aku dirawat di rumah sakit karena cacar dan Chanyeol entah dirawat karena apa. Di koridor kami melihat hantu seekor anjing puddle yang sangat lucu dan kami sedikit bertengkar. Kami berebut giliran untuk menyentuh ekornya, tapi hanya Chanyeol yang bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa hanya Chanyeol?"

"Karena itu kelebihannya."

Sehun menunduk dalam setelah melihat betapa kerutan itu menghiasi wajah bingung si mungil di hadapannya.

"Begini, aku dan Chanyeol adalah indigo, dan kau pasti sudah tahu itu kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tuhan sepertinya sangat menyayangi kami, jadi Dia memberi kami kelebihan yang lain. Chanyeol bisa menyentuh roh tak kasat mata sepertimu, Baek."

Sepersekian detik Sehun bisa melihat cahaya mata kelabu Baekhyun memburam. Sepertinya si mungil masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima kenyataan.

"Maaf, Baek."

"Tidak masalah, lanjutkan."

"Apanya yang dilanjutkan?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dengan sepatu boots kotor dan beberapa peluh yang menempeli dahi simetrisnya. Baekhyun merutuk bagaimana setiap bagian wajah dari lelaki itu yang terlihat begitu pas. Indah dan tampan.

"Dan aku, bisa membaca bagaimana seorang roh bisa meninggal."

"Kau sungguh bisa melakukannya?" Baekhyun terlihat mendapat sinar matanya kembali, laki-laki mungil itu seperti mendapat hadiah besar setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Yah, seharusnya begitu."

"Bisakah kau lakukan itu untukku?"

Pada dasarnya, Baekhyun sudah yakin kalau orang yang sengaja melakukan pembunuhan ini adalah si keparat Kris itu. Setidaknya, dia adalah dalang dibalik semua perencanaan itu dan apakah ada orang lain yang terlibat, Baekhyun tidak peduli. Pasti Kris pembunuhnya, dan Sehun setidaknya bisa memastikan dugaan Baekhyun walau hanya sedikit.

"Baekhyun, kau yakin?" suara Chanyeol menginterupsi. Baekhyun mengangguk mantap dan menatap Sehun memohon.

"Baekhyun kau harus tahu, saat Sehun melakukannya kau akan mengalami kesakitan sama seperti saat kau mati." Sehun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol.

Sejenak kemantapan Baekhyun goyah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Toh dia juga sudah meninggal. Kalaupun dia akan kesakitan seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol, itu tidak akan merubah apapun bukan? Dia juga tetap akan mati.

"Itu tidak masalah. Toh aku juga sudah mati'kan?" Kedua indigo itu terdiam.

"Katakan berhenti jika kau merasa sudah tidak kuat, ok?"

Setelah melihat kemantapan Baekhyun dalam anggukannya, Sehun menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk dan memerintakan agar matanya tidak berkedip sampai sehun memejamkan mata. Sehun memulai kemampuannya, mata tajam itu beradu dengan mata sabit Baekhyun yang patuh untuk terus terbuka. Chanyeol mundur selangkah dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, namun sampai detik 30 hitungan Chanyeol, Sehun belum memejamkan mata. Atau setidaknya, Chanyeol samasekali tak mendengar rintihan kesakitan Baekhyun.

"Ini tidak berhasil." Sehun akhirnya berkedip. Chanyeol maju selangkah dan menatap wajah Baekhyun lekat, cemas jika si mungil merasakan ada kesakitan. Tapi nihil, Baekhyun terlihat baik.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa membacamu, kau tidak terbaca, Baekhyun."

"Kau kehilangan kemampuanmu?" Chanyeol membuat sedetik bagi Sehun menjadi lebih lama, tapi Sehun yakin kemampuannya itu permanent.

"Itu tidak mungkin, ini bukan tentang aku. Tapi dia."

Baekhyun pikir menjadi roh adalah hal paling buruk dunia. Lalu apa sekarang? Sehun dan Chanyeol menatapnya seolah dia adalah roh aneh atau semacam roh spesies baru. Chanyeol membuang beban berat di dadanya, entah sadar atau tidak dia baru saja membuang nafas dengan cukup kepayahan. Seperti baru saja merasakan kelegaan.

"Itu bagus. Setidaknya tidak akan ada yang kesakitan di sini." Chanyeol berjalan memasuki villa dengan wajah sedikit muram.

"Kenapa dia jadi emosional?" Chanyeol bukan orang yang suka melibatkan perasaan dalam banyak hal, setahu Sehun.

"Sehun ada apa denganku?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya aku yang kurang sehat. Ayo masuk, udara semakin dingin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam menjadi lebih berwarna saat Baekhyun kembali menemukan cahaya kemerahan dalam dirinya. Bibir tipis itu kembali dengan kebiasannya yang tidak bisa diam dan beberapa kali tawa itu terpatri dengan baik. Sehun berhasil memancing kembali sifat periang Baekhyun dengan mudah, mungkin karena pembawaannya yang hangat. Sehun memang sosok teman yang ideal.

"Chanyeol yang paling buruk saat bermain ice skating."

"Itu karena kakiku terlalu panjang. Lagipula-"

Suara mobil meraung terdengar dari arah halaman. Tak lama kemudian pintu depan tiba-tiba diketuk. Dua yang tertua menoleh dan segera tahu siapa yang datang karena Sehun tak perlu banyak bertanya dan langsung berjalan hendak membuka pintu. Baekhyun masih sedikit melanjutkan obrolan dengan Chanyeol sampai suara gaduh timbul dari arah teras.

"Ada seseorang yang akan bergabung, dia temanku di universitas dan beruntungnya dia juga indigo."

Yang lebih mungil mengangguk dan terlihat antusias. Chanyeol merasakan perbedaan yang begitu kontras terhadap perubahan sifat laki-laki mungil dihadapannya. Sangat cepat berubah, dan Chanyeol lebih suka Baekhyun yang banyak bicara seperti sekarang.

"Hello everybadeh!" Seseorang dengan tubuh mungil serupa Baekhyun berlari dengan tas punggung coklat caramel. Mendekat ke meja makan.

"Chanyeol kau harus menyambutku seperti Sehun!"

"Tidak mau." Chanyeol menyibukan diri dengan asinan lobak di tangannya. Menghiraukan bagaimana wajah kesal laki-laki berambut kemerahan di seberang meja.

"Ok, tidak masalah. Jadi, apa tidak ada yang ingin memperkenalkan aku dengan si manis yang duduk di samping si gajah jelek Park?"

Baekhyun tersedak udara, dan kegugupannya berlipat setelah melihat wajah antusias lelaki asing yang tengah menatapnya, seperti ingin melubangi dahinya. Sehun berjalan tenang dan merangkul lelaki kecil itu dengan mesra, mencium pipinya sekilas dan memperkenalkan Baekhyun dengan singkat. Tak lupa dengan statusnya yang sudah menjadi roh.

"Halo manis, aku Luhan, mulai sekarang kita berteman!"

"Hai Luhan, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Aku tidak."

Luhan mencebik kesal mendengar bagaimana suara Chanyeol begitu menusuk telinga dan hatinya. Tapi itu tidak masalah, Luhan memiliki hati yang bersih jadi Chanyeol termaafkan. Setidaknya, itu menurut Luhan sendiri.

"Jadi Baekby Byun, bisa kau ceritakan kepadaku kenapa kau bisa berakhir diselamatkan oleh si jelek Park ini?"

"Itu, aku-"

"Apa karena Chanyeol menyukaimu?" Baekhyun terlonjak saat Chanyeol batuk dengan sangat payah. Perkataan Luhan yang tajam dan inti, Chanyeol benci itu.

"Sehun bisa kau bawa dia pergi?"

"Baekhyun dan aku ingin mengobrol banyak, kenapa tidak kau saja yang enyah?" Baekhyun tidak pernah sadar sejak kapan Luhan sudah duduk di kursi sampingnya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau tamu bisa memerintah tuan rumah dengan seenaknya."

"Chanyeol, ini villa keluarga Sehun, kau juga tamu."

"Oh Sehun!"

"Ok baiklah, Park bisakah kau bantu aku dengan memasukan beberapa peralatan kebun ke gudang belakang?"

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan dengan pacar berisikmu ini?"

"Aku akan mentraktirmu tteokbokki saat pulang nanti. Ayo!"

Luhan memberi flying kiss kepada kekasihnya yang berhasil menyeret badan besar Chanyeol untuk pergi entah kemana. Dan lelaki bermata serupa embun itu menatap Baekhyun serupa Joker menatap Harley Quinn. Baekhyun bergidik dalam kediaman, Luhan bisa menjadi menyeramkan dalam cara yang antimainstream.

"Jadi, apa yang menimpamu?"

"Yah aku dibunuh, seseorang dengan ambisi yang besar mampu melakukan apapun bukan?"

"Aku turut berduka untukmu."

Sehun tidak melakukan kesalahan saat memilih laki-laki manis ini sebagai kekasih. Matanya sangat pandai dalam berekspresi dan menggambar suasana hatinya. Luhan terlihat benar-benar berduka hanya dengan pancaran matanya yang berkilauan. Baekhyun sempat memimpikan untuk memiliki mata Luhan di kehidupan selanjutnya. Dia pasti akan jadi jauh lebih mempesona.

"Maaf, apa aku berlebihan?" Baekhyun benar-benar melihat ada setetes air saat Luhan menyeka pipinya dengan jari. Apa Luhan baru saja menangis?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa jadi kau yang menangis?" keduanya tertawa sejenak, Luhan memainkan kancing kemejanya dan perlahan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Itu karena aku sangat sensitive dengan apa yang dirasakan roh di dekatku. Aku juga bisa tertular apapun yang mereka rasakan. Bahkan terkadang keluarga mereka juga terkait denganku."

"Kau sungguh bisa melakukannya?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau mau aku melakukannya untukmu?"

Luhan menemukan Baekhyun dengan kemerlap glitter di wajahnya. Laki-laki yang belum genap sejam dia kenal itu mengangguk antusias.

"Apakah bisa?"

"Tentu saja jika kau mengijinkan!"

Baekhyun hanya takut kegagalan yang dialami Sehun juga akan terjadi saat Luhan juga akan mencoba kemampuannya. Kedua laki-laki itu terdiam dengan Luhan yang meletakan tangannya tepat di dada kiri Baekhyun dan mulai memejamkan mata. Semua berjalan begitu tenang sampai tiba-tiba Baekhyun melihat kerutan di dahi Luhan.

Malam menjadi sangat mengerikan saat tidak ada yang angkat suara diantara mereka. Seharusnya, Chanyeol ada disini agar setidaknya dia bisa mengacaukan suasana dengan pertanyaan 'apa' dan 'kenapa' tapi sayang, dia tidak di sini.

"Baekhyun?"

Luhan masih memejamkan mata saat mengucap namanya, gugup menyerang tiba-tiba mengingat tentang kegagalan Sehun tadi sore.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu, di sini." Tangan kecil Luhan bergerak menembus permukaan dada kiri Baekhyun. Mata Luhan semakin merapat tatkala tangannya sedikit bergerak-gerak di dalam.

"Baekhyun, aku merasakan detak jantungmu. Ini- ini mustahil."

"Luhan aku-"

"Baekhyun jantungmu masih berdetak! Aku benar-benar bisa merasakannya!"

Luhan memekik dan entah bagaimana bisa terdengar begitu riang. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol mengernyit khawatir. Menatap Baekhyun sebagai sasaran pertama dan melihat apa yang sedang tangan Luhan lakukan di dalam dada kiri Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sehun menyusul di belakang Chanyeol langsung dengan membawa pertanyaan.

Luhan menarik tangannya kembali, menaruh jemari itu diatas pahanya dan membuka mata. Mendapati kernyitan ngeri Baekhyun yang diperjelas dengan kerutan di dahi. Chanyeol terus bertanya 'apa' dan 'kenapa' namun Luhan seperti sedang memproses sesuatu.

"Luhan katakan sesuatu!" Chanyeol berteriak seperti gorilla. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mematenkan lelaki itu sebagai yang sangat ahli dalam hal berteriak dan mengagetkan.

Luhan benar-benar tengah berpikir saat wajahnya berputar menatap kedua laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pintu. Wajahnya seolah ditempeli dengan banyak pertanyaan, tak jauh beda dengan tiga orang lainnya.

"Aku pikir Baekhyun itu masih hidup…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next?**

 **[AN]**

 **\- Sorry cause I kill Baekhyun's grumpy character, aku sengaja bikin dia jadi sweety puppy yg penurut buat mendalami kondisi dia yg sudah is dead *ahey***

 **\- Aku sempat takut dengan respon kalian di Chapter I, but actually you guys are awesome *kiss* *kiss* Thankyou and keep motivate me plz, It really needed.**

 **\- Aku pengen ngasi kalian permen satu-satu. *hahahageje***


	3. Chapter 3

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **The Greatest Spirit"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Salasika16**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Fantasy, Crime**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **M**

 **Summary:** _ **Baekhyun berjanji akan membayar berapapun yang Chanyeol minta.**_

 _ **Asalkan laki-laki itu mampu membuatnya hidup kembali**_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Luhan benar-benar tengah berpikir saat wajahnya berputar menatap kedua laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pintu. Wajahnya seolah ditempeli dengan banyak pertanyaan, tak jauh beda dengan tiga orang lainnya._

" _Aku pikir Baekhyun itu masih hidup…"_

 **Chapter II** **I**

Ruangan menjadi sangat tenang setelah Luhan buka suara. Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali dan menatap bagaimana bola mata Chanyeol seperti mau melompat keluar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, duduk dengan tenang tepat di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku yakin aku merasakan sesuatu di dalam Baekhyun masih berdetak. Aku yakin, aku tidak sedang mabuk."

"Mau kuambilkan minum?" Sehun membelai rambut kekasihnya penuh sayang.

"Sehun, just trust me!"

Selagi dua sejoli itu terus berdebat, Chanyeol tak berkedip menatap wajah termangu Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu terlihat begitu bingung pastinya, dalam sehari dia telah melewati banyak kejadian yang diluar nalar. Chanyeol mulai mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun melebihi ia mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Baekhyun, kau ok?" suara berat Chanyeol yang terasa semakin empuk di gendang telinga Baekhyun, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Baekhyun aku yakin kau itu belum mati!"

"Luhan hentikan!"

"Sehun bahkan tidak bisa membaca bagaimana Baekhyun mati, itu sudah jelaskan? Itu karena dia memang belum mati!"

"Oh Sehun suruh pacarmu untuk diam!"

"Aku pikir kali ini Luhan benar, Park."

Semua orang di ruang makan terlihat sedikit kacau, tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Sekalipun dia kini sekarang hanyalah roh yang hampa, Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Semua perkatan para indigo _sialan_ itu membuat otaknya mendidih. Dia tidak suka dilempar kesana kemari seperti bola pinball.

"Hentikan, kalian hanya akan membuat Baekhyun bingung." Chanyeol selalu menjadi yang paling peduli sejak detik pertama melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun di pinggir sungai.

"Kita harus segera membawa dia pulang ke tempat asalnya. Aku yakin, dia masih bisa diselamatkan!" Baekhyun tidak pernah berharap apapun terhadap kalimat Luhan barusan.

Dia baru saja menerima kenyataan kalau dia sudah meninggal dan itu hal yang sangat sulit. Lalu apa yang coba Luhan lakukan hanyalah merusak segalanya. Baekhyun merasa diruangan ini hanya Chanyeol yang memahaminya, dan itu tidak berarti Luhan pantas dibenci. Baekhyun belajar menjadi sangat bijaksana saat dia mulai sadar kalau dia memang sudah mati. Terlambat memang, tapi yeah mau bagaimana lagi?

"Luhan, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau istirahat." Baekhyun akhirnya buka suara.

Semua setuju. Sehun terlihat memberikan senyum terimakasih. Luhan mencebik kesal, berjalan menghentak menuju kamarnya diikuti Sehun. Dan terakhir Chanyeol, membungkuk memegang pinggiran meja dan membuang nafas kasar. Baekhyun mendekat, meraih bahunya dan sedikit memijat.

"Ayo, kau juga harus istirahat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menyeka peluh di dahinya kepayahan. Siang ini sangat terik dan begitupula dengan suasana hatinya. Luhan tidak pernah menjadi semenyebalkan ini sebelumnya seperti kemarin malam, dia memang banyak bicara tapi biasanya lelaki itu tau batasan. Seharusnya Luhan tidak harus berteriak seperti gorila di hadapan Baekhyun dan terus mengatakan tentang detak jantung. Itu hanya akan membuat Baekhyun lebih jauh tenggelam dalam kebingungan.

Setelah semua lobak sudah dimasukan ke dalam karung, Chanyeol bergegas mencuci tangan dan kakinya. Merasa perutnya sudah dimanjakan dengan suasana lapar.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun berdiri di bibir pintu. Berjengit kebelakang menghindari sinar matahari. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum geli.

"Hai Baek, sejak kapan kau jadi seorang vampire huh?" Si mungil tersenyum canggung.

"Aku, masih takut kalau harus melihat kulitku transparan. Tidakkah aku akan terlihat seperti plastik?" Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak lebih dekat dengan si mungil.

"Kau tidak. Bagaimana kalau sedikit berjalan-jalan. Hm?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan Baekhyun dengan keras menolak.

"Tidak, aku bisa mati untuk kedua kalinya saking ketakutan karena melihat diriku sendiri." Chanyeol memang tidak menyukai Luhan yang banyak bicara. Tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun.

Dengan beberapa kalimat penyemangat, Chanyeol berhasil membujuk Baekhyun untuk berjalan keluar dari villa. Tubuh Baekhyun yang diterpa sinar matahari menjadi sangat transparan. Hampir serupa kepulan asap yang begitu tipis.

"Chanyeol aku-" Baekhyun gemetaran setelah melihat tangannya yang serupa kepulan asap. Ia hampir saja berlari kembali sebelum tangan besar Chanyeol menangkap lengannya.

"Jangan kembali. Mari kita berjalan-jalan dulu, kau juga butuh udara segar'kan?"

"Aku benci mengingatkan ini tapi aku sudah tidak bernafas!"

"Ugh, yeah. Bagaimana kalau cuci mata?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku hanya perlu kembali ke bawah atap dan itulah yang kusebut sebagai udara segar."

"Ok baiklah, bagaimana dengan pohon disana?"

Baekhyun menatap sebuah pohon pinus dimana telunjuk Chanyeol mengarah dan magic! Baekhyun merubah pikirannya secepat kilat. Terlihat begitu teduh dan menghadap langsung ke sungai. Tergiur dengan suasana baru, Baekhyun berlari setengah terbang meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Aku bisa terbang! Hahaha!"

Betapa surga kecil itu bisa Chanyeol rasakan saat melihat si mungil berputar dengan sedikit mengambang. Berlarian dibawah pepohonan dengan sangat bebas, masih ditempeli senyuman di wajahnya. Sejak awal Baekhyun memang telah mencuri perhatiannya. Meruntuhkan pelatihannya untuk mengabaikan roh manapun dan bersikap seacuh mungkin.

Namun Baekhyun seolah datang dengan tulisan **pengecualian** di dahinya. Dan Chanyeol tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan. Lelaki dengan usia hampir berkepala dua itu jatuh di dalam tatapan mata sayu Baekhyun. Jika mengambil sedikit kutipan legendaris, mungkin 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' adalah salah satu yang pas.

"Chanyeol!" Mata kelinci Chanyeol menangkap lambaian tangan Baekhyun untuk menyusulnya.

"Kata orang, saat kau melamun kau bisa kemasukan roh. Bukankah itu artinya aku bisa merasukimu?"

Baekhyun masih mengenakan pakaian terakhirnya sebelum meninggal. Sweater caramel dengan celana katun putih yang juga terlihat hangat. Terlihat seperti cappucino berjalan dimata Chanyeol.

"Hey Chanyeol jawab aku!" Baekhyun yang duduk dihadapannya ini terlihat begitu antusias. Sedikit memicu rasa gemas di dalam dirinya.

"Sepertinya tidak, karena aku bisa menyentuhmu."

"Eey kau bisa menyentuh semua roh. Itu berarti kau tidak akan bisa kerasukan?"

"Yah, sepertinya begitu." Chanyeol benar-benar menyematkan rasa bangga di senyumnya ketika Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

Menjadi kalah bukanlah gaya Baekhyun. Dia kaya, dia bisa melakukan apapun asal ada uang sebagai pelicinnya. Sedikit kotor tapi sangat ampuh untuk memenuhi ambisi si mungil yang terkadang memang lah hal sepele.

Ekspresi Baekhyun benar-benar berkata kalau dia tidak suka saat Chanyeol membanggakan dirinya seperti sekarang. Meskipun dia sudah mati, tapi dia masih membawa kehormatannya sebagai orang kaya. Dan Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol tahu siapa dirinya yang bahkan tidak pernah menulis kata kalah selama dia hidup.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bisa?" Chanyeol merubah senyumannya menjadi garis tipis. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan cara yang berbeda, dan itu cukup mengejutkan.

"Merasukiku?"

"Mm-hm."

Baekhyun menjadi sangat kekanakan sangat penasaran, sekaligus menginginkan sesuatu. Memperjelas berapa usianya meskipun Chanyeol tak pernah bertanya. Lagipula wajah manis itu tak bisa berbohong. Sifat kekanakan Baekhyun begitu pas dengan visualnya, Chanyeol tersenyum cerah. Imajinasinya tiba-tiba menggambarkan sosok mungil di depannya ini serupa puppy kecil yang terus menggonggong.

"Chanyeol aku ingin merasukimu."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin bisa mengendalikanmu dan itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!" Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tubuh Baekhyun menggigil senang.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak akan bisa." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi sangat menyebalkan di mata Baekhyun.

"Ayolah Chanyeol, jangan jadi menyebalkan."

Di dunia ini, ada beberapa orang yang permintaannya tak bisa Chanyeol tolak. Contoh diantaranya adalah ibunya, sang kakek dan Sehun. Tapi Sehun hanya terkadang. Dan Chanyeol mulai memikirkan tempat untuk Baekhyun isi di urutan selanjutnya.

"Ok, kau menang." Chanyeol yakin kalau Baekhyun baru saja memekik seperti seorang gadis perawan.

"Ok, aku tahu. Pertama-tama kau harus melamun."

"Aku harus melamun?"

"Ya! Karena saat itu pikiranmu akan kosong dan saat aku mengeluarkan kemampuan ajaibku, aku akan tersedot ke dalam tubuhmu!"

Ha! Teori Baekhyun yang terhormat!

Untuk sepersekian detik Chanyeol hanya ingin mati karena terlalu gemas dengan segala gerak-gerik Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki yang notabene roh ini bisa menghancurkan segala pertahanannya. Mungkin Baekhyun benar dengan kemampuan ajaibnya, tapi kali ini Chanyeol yang tersedot ke dalam pesona roh manis ini.

"Ok, Baek. Aku akan mulai melamun setelah hitungan ketiga. Kau siap?"

"Sangat siap!"

Hitungan ketiga sudah terdengar. Baekhyun merangkak mendekat, berlagak menatap mata kosong Chanyeol dengan serius. Berusaha keras untuk berkonsentrasi hingga tidak menyadari hidungnya hampir bersentuhan dengan hidung Chanyeol. Detik berlalu dan Chanyeol masih tetap dalam kesadarannya.

Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan tentang kemampuan ajaibnya. Terbukti bagaimana sekarang bibir Baekhyun mulai menggumamkan mantra yang kesaktiannya tidak terduga. Tidak terduga karena Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mati-matian untuk melamun kini malah menelan ludahnya kepayahan.

"Chanyeol apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu?" Suara Baekhyun serupa angin tipis. Terdengar sangat ringan di telinga peri Chanyeol, yang mulai memerah.

"Apa aku harus menyentuh hidungmu?"

Baekhyun menyentuh hidungnya...

"Apa aku harus lebih dekat?"

Baekhyun mendekat, serupa menindih namun masih bertahan dengan lutut dan tangannya sendiri.

"Ini juga tidak berhasil."

Chanyeol merasakan suhu tubuhnya naik. Menuruti keinginan Baekhyun yang satu ini ternyata menguras banyak tenaga. Walau yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah 'melamun' tapi apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun terasa seperti neraka. Sangat panas...

"Huh? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Bibir tipis itu mengerucut dan itu terlalu menggoda.

Apa yang diharapkan Chanyeol saat ini hanyalah agar Baekhyun tidak mendengar debaran jantungnya yang terasa menyiksa.

"Chanyeol, kau berkeringat."

Neraka kecil Chanyeol adalah saat jemari itu menyeka keringat di dahi dan merapikan poni basahnya. Baekhyun mungkin tidak sengaja untuk menggantung bibir itu tepat di depan matanya. Sangat menyiksa karena apa yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah berpura-pura melamun.

"Oh apa aku harus menutup mata? Hm? Apa aku harus menutup mataku?"

 _Tidak, jangan..._

"Ah yaa, sepertinya aku harus."

Demi Neptunus, siapapun tolong bunuh Chanyeol sekarang!

Memasuki usianya yang ke dua puluh tahun, Chanyeol tumbuh semakin matang dibantu dengan pubertasnya.

Dia menjadi sangat tinggi dan suaranya berubah begitu berat memasuki usia lima belas. Semua berubah ketika secara hormonal jiwa kelelakiannya semakin kuat. Chanyeol laki-laki sehat dengan hormon yang bagus. Dan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang adalah ujian terberat untuk jiwa kelelakiannya.

Sesuatu menegang dibawah sana, hanya karena Baekhyun...

"MOTHER OF GOD!" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol.

Suara pekikan Luhan dari teras langsung disambut kepakan sayap burung gagak dari hutan bagian terdalam. Itu bukan lelucon karena beberapa detik kemudian gerombolan burung gagak berterbangan di atas kepala mereka.

"PARK CHANYEOL MESUM! AKU TAU KAU BISA MENYENTUH SEMUA ROH TAPI JANGAN BAEKHYUN!"

Luhan menjadi sangat liar saat dia memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Melihat seluruh tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berjalan beberapa langkah.

"Park Chan brengsek Yeol, aku akan menendang bokongmu jika kau merusak si manis Byun dengan milikmu yang jelek itu!"

Sehun yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Luhan, menjatuhkan rahangnya. Takjub bagaimana ucapan lumayan vulgar itu sangat empuk meluncur dari bibir tipis kekasihnya. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana Chanyeol. Dia sama saja shock, hanya saja sedikit lebih parah.

Luhan menggiring Baekhyun memasuki villa, meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Sehuna aku-"

"Diamlah dan lain kali, carilah kamar."

"Aku tidak! Untuk apa aku mendapatkan kamar karena pada kenyataannya kami tidak akan melakukan itu!"

"Ya, katakanlah pada Chanyeol lain yang masih bangun."

Chanyeol menunduk, melihat bagaimana teman kecilnya tidak mau bekerja sama dan malah menunjukan eksistensinya dengan begitu jelas.

Shit!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore hari, Sehun mengepak semua sayuran yang telah dipanen untuk dimasukan ke dalam karung. Chanyeol membantu memasukan peralatan berkebun ke dalam gudang, sedikit terburu-buru karena besok pagi buta mereka harus sudah berangkat menuju ibukota.

Semua pekerjaan berkebun sudah selesai, itu berarti tinggal merapikan villa dan sedikit berkemas. Jadi besok pagi, mereka bisa pulang tepat waktu.

Chanyeol datang menghampiri Sehun di ladang, dengan sekop besar dan sekarung pupuk. Bertanya kepada Sehun tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan pupuk di tangannya.

"Sebarkan saja di ladang ini. Ayahku akan berkunjung kesini minggu besok untuk menanam benih."

"Ugh, ok."

"Park, aku harus masuk sebentar. Luhan menjadi tidak berisik dan itu agak aneh."

Luhan yang banyak bicara adalah Luhan yang normal.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, Sehun meletakan karung berisi kubis, berjalan masuk ke dalam villa dengan tenang. Chanyeol mulai menebar pupuk di tanah ladang yang sudah kosong dengan telaten. Beberapa sengaja dia masukan ke dalam tanah agar efeknya semakin bagus, setidaknya itu setahu Chanyeol.

Matahari terbenam begitu tenang. Air sungai di depan sana berubah jingga, memantulkan cahaya matahari senja. Indah, batin Chanyeol. Begitu tenang dan mendamaikan saat tiba-tiba ia sadar Sehun belum juga kembali dari dalam villa. Ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam bahkan. Apa yang terjadi?

Chanyeol melepas sepatu boots, sarung tangan dan topi. Melangkah memasuki villa dengan tenang seperti biasa dan mengintip ke dapur, hanya untuk menemukan Luhan yang mondar-mandir kebingungan. Sehun juga ada disana, namun dia hanya duduk di meja makan dan termenung.

Hey, kenapa tidak ada Baekhyun?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Luhan bergerak begitu cepat setelah menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol. Menarik kerah bajunya, bersikap seperti sedang menakut-nakuti tapi Luhan selalu gagal dalam hal seperti itu. Dia samasekali tidak memiliki aura kelelakian.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun sedang tersiksa di kamarnya. Dia merasa kesakitan dan sulit bernafas. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi karena pada dasarnya menurutku dia memang belum mati. Aku yakin sesuatu telah terjadi, dan kita harus segera menyelamatkan-"

"Wow wow wow slow down, aku tidak mengerti apa maksutmu!" Ruangan menjadi sedikit panas sesaat setelah Luhan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Sehun menjadi lebih banyak diam dan menunduk. Beberapa kali Luhan berjalan seperti setrika dan itu hanya membuat Chanyeol semakin liar dengan pikirannya. Apa tadi Luhan menyebut Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun kenapa?" Sehun menatap yang paling tua dengan putus asa. Luhan tidak peduli.

"Dia kesakitan, Park. Dan aku mulai berpikir kalau apa yang dikatakan Luhan mungkin benar. Aku tidak bisa membaca memori Baekhyun saat dia meninggal karena, bisa jadi dia memang belum meninggal."

"Dan aku dengan sangat jelas merasakan detak jantungnya.

Seisi villa mulai sedikit gaduh saat Chanyeol berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun. Tak perlu repot mengetuk karena bahkan Chanyeol akan lupa etika saat dia sedang kena serangan panik. Dan apa yang dia lihat sekarang hanya mampu membuat tubuhnya terasa seperti jeli.

Baekhyun meringkuk dikepala ranjang sambil merintih dengan wujud serupa kapas yang sangat tipis. Baekhyun memudar dengan tiba-tiba dan itu seperti serangan jantung bagi Chanyeol karena si mungil jadi lebih susah untuk dilihat.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun, kau mendengarku?"

"Chanyeol~"

"Ya, aku disampingmu, ini tidak apa-apa. Aku selalu disampingmu."

"Aku seperti ingin mati." Chanyeol menarik yang lebih kecil ke dalam pelukan, dan itu hanya membuatnya semakin kaget karena Baekhyun terasa sangat sangat ringan.

Ada Sehun dan Luhan di ambang pintu, dengan wajah cemas dan jari yang terus digigit. Luhan memiliki tingkat kekhawatiran yang sangat tinggi, dan Chanyeol selalu bersyukur karena dia jadi tidak banyak bicara saat sedang khawatir.

"Ini akan segera berakhir. Kau akan baik-baik saja, Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol kita harus bicara." Sehun menjadi sangat kuat dengan perintahnya saat Luhan memberi tatapan mematikan kepada Chanyeol untuk menurut.

"Aku yang akan menemani Baekhyun."

Luhan mengelus rambut coklat gelap itu dan langsung menangis. Dia sangat sensitive dengan apa yang dirasakan roh, karena itu bisa menularinya. Dan Luhan sebenarnya adalah nomor satu dalam hal membenci para roh. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun adalah pengecualian untuk tiga indigo ini.

"Aku mencari data diri Baekhyun, hanya asal-asalan tapi aku yakin ini akurat."

"Ok, lalu."

"Beruntung Baekhyun itu cukup terkenal. Dia ternyata anak dari seorang pemilik usaha elektronik di Seoul, BY Technocom Inc."

"Wow."

"Ya wow. Bodohnya kita karena kabar kecelakaan Baekhyun itu ternyata dimuat dibeberapa website dan surat kabar. Dia divonis koma sejak tiga hari yang lalu, tubuhnya ditemukan di pinggir sungai aliran Yongso radius 300 meter. Dan kau tahu apa artinya?"

Chanyeol seperti baru saja menelan amandelnya sendiri, suaranya seolah hilang. Dia bertahan lima detik dalam kegagapannya dan Sehun sudah hilang kesabaran.

"Park Chanyeol, kita harus segera membawanya kembali ke Seoul. Dia dirawat di rumah sakit Wooridul Spine. Ayo bergegas, kita tidak punya banyak waktu jika ingin melihat Baekhyun berjalan dengan kaki yang menapak tanah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan kembali ke Seoul secara mendadak benar-benar menguras tenaga. Mereka harus berkemas dengan kilat dan mengendarai mobil dengan rusuh. Jalanan menuju Seoul dapat ditempuh dalam kurun waktu dua atau tiga jam, itupun dengan kecepatan maksimal. Jarak pandang begitu rendah dan Chanyeol memiliki minus dimatanya.

Luhan terus bergumam dibelakang, berkata kepada Baekhyun untuk terus membuka matanya dan jangan tertidur. Luhan bahkan sempat memberikan teka-teki tentang apa saja kebiasaan buruk Sehun namun Baekhyun bahkan tak memiliki tenaga untuk berpikir.

"Kita akan segera sampai Baek, jangan tidur dulu."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun melalui kaca tengah dan tubuh mungil itu bahkan sudah sangat memudar. Mobil Luhan menyusul dibelakang dengan Sehun yang mengendarai. Keheningan hutan Yongso dimalam hari menjadi terasa sedikit berbeda.

"Luhan." Baekhyun mencicit.

"Ya ya aku disini, ada apa?"

"Apa aku akan segera ugh-" Baekhyun terbatuk, terlihat sangat kesakitan dan itu lebih menyakiti Luhan karena dia seperti juga merasakannya.

"-pulang?"

"Ya! Bertahan sebentar lagi, kita sudah memasuki jalanan kota." Chanyeol sedikit kesetanan setelah mendengar frekuensi batuk si mungil menjadi lebih sering.

Luhan terus bertanya apa yang bisa membuat Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik namun selalu tak ada jawaban. Baekhyun sudah tidak bertenaga walau hanya untuk terbatuk sekalipun.

"Chanyeol, apa masih jauh?" Suara Luhan dialiri rasa cemas. Punggung Chanyeol terasa sangat basah hanya karena terus mendengar ocehan pacar Sehun dan rintihan Baekhyun. Ini mengerikan.

"Sebentar lagi, suruh dia bertahan!"

"Baekhyun sudah sangat lemah, aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa melihatnya lagi."

Chanyeol mencoba melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Luhan duduk sendirian. Baekhyun masih ada di sampingnya, tapi dia benar-benar sudah tidak terlihat. Yang membuat eksistensi Baekhyun masih ada hanya karena bentuk tangan Luhan yang terlihat memeluk sesuatu.

Lelaki yang paling tua menggigil gemas. Bagaimana bisa rumah sakit Wooridul Spine menjadi sangat susah dijangkau disaat-saat seperti ini. Jalanan menjadi kacau saat Chanyeol mengendari mobil semaunya. Luhan sempat mengutuk Chanyeol dengan umpatan dan semua itu berhenti saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol memekik bahwa mereka sudah sampai.

Chanyeol membungkuk, menggendong Baekhyun di punggung. Baekhyun terasa sama saja dengan tubuhnya, namun dia kelewat ringan dan transparan. Chanyeol berjalan senormal mungkin karena semua akan menjadi lebih mudah saat Baekhyun bisa terlihat oleh semua orang, tapi kondisinya berbeda.

"Kau tau dia dirawat dimana?"

"Aku tidak tau, itu privasi pasien. Rumah sakit juga tidak akan memberitahu karena itu sudah menjadi prosedur." Luhan menjelaskan dengan mata yang berputar ke segala arah mencoba mencari ide.

Di ujung koridor terlihat Sehun dengan ponsel di telinga, berjalan cepat ke arah dua temannya yang lain.

"Ok, aku mengerti. Kau sangat membantu, Tao. Terimakasih." Sehun menutup sambungan.

"Baekhyun ada di kamar VIP di lantai 3. Nomor kamar 304. Di dalam kamarnya ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang menjaga dan itu satu-satunya masalah kita."

"Darimana kau-"

"Aku jelaskan selagi kita menuju lantai 3. Ayo cepat."

Sehun mengatakan bahwa sepupunya bekerja di rumah sakit ini sebagai perawat. Dengan sogokan sepatu Tomkins keluaran terbaru milik Sehun, semua hal menyangkut prosedur menjadi omong kosong.

"Itu dia!" Sehun memekik, menarik Chanyeol dan Luhan untuk bersembunyi.

Dari balik tembok, Sehun mengintip ke arah kamar rawat Baekhyun. Seseorang dengan tinggi badan yang lebih tidak masuk akal dari Chanyeol berdiri. Menempelkan ponsel di telinga dan berbicara antah berantah. Sehun tidak dapat menjangkau karena jaraknya yang lumayan jauh.

"Itu- itu Kris."

Penerangan di rumah sakit sedikit banyak membantu, Baekhyun jadi agak terlihat. Namun tubuh mungil itu tetap tak bertenaga.

"Apa dia orang yang berbahaya, Baek?"

"Dia- yang sudah, membunuhku "

Baiklah. Namanya Kris. Sedikit lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol. Lumayan tampan dan agak keren. Luhan terus merapalkan kalimat-kalimat itu dan berjanji akan segera memberinya beberapa tinju di wajah dan tendangan di selangkangan.

Sehun melihat sebuah peluang saat Kris berjalan ke koridor dan memasuki lift, meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sehun mendorong Chanyeol untuk memasuki kamar Baekhyun.

Pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun terbuka perlahan, Chanyeol membuka dengan kaki. Pandangannya langsung dipenuhi dengan sosok Baekhyun yang lain, Baekhyun yang kini terbaring di ranjang pesakitan dan si mungil terlihat bernafas.

"Park Chanyeol cepat!"

Sehun memekik tertahan dari luar. Luhan termenung, memikirkan hal apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Dan tiba-tiba kepalanya menjadi kosong di saat mendesak seperti ini, benar-benar otak brengsek.

"Chanyeol lakukan sesuatu."

Suara Luhan benar-benar memperjelas keputus asaannya. Detik terasa menjadi jam saat kepala Chanyeol berusaha berpikir. Tubuhnya habis oleh keringat dan nafasnya memendek. Chanyeol mengutuk segala hal di bumi yang bisa membuat kepalanya terasa akan meledak seperti sekarang. Contohnya seperti; berpikir.

"Chanyeol."

Ada angin segar saat Baekhyun menyebut namanya. Tubuh mungil itu merosot, melepaskan diri dan dengan sisa tenaga Baekhyun berdiri di kakinya sendiri. Memegang tangan Chanyeol erat, berjalan selangkah mendekat dan berbisik serupa angin dingin di padang pasir.

Luhan tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Dia sempat curiga kalau Baekhyun memiliki ilmu hitam atau trik hipnotis, karena sekarang Chanyeol terlihat seperti robot.

Lelaki yang paling tinggi menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, berbalik menghadap tubuh terbaring itu dan membungkuk. Mensejajarkan bibirnya di depan telinga dan membisikan beberapa kata. Mata Chanyeol terpejam selama membisikan kata-kata itu dan saat matanya terbuka, dia melihat Luhan dengan bibir yang terbuka lebar.

"Park Chanyeol apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

Seperti mendapat kesadarannya kembali, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah tangannya sendiri dan Baekhyun sudah menghilang. Suara detektor jantung Baekhyun berbunyi dengan intens secara tiba-tiba. Semua menjadi panik begitupula dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk.

"Park Chanyeol, cepatlah!"

"Chanyeol, jantungnya tidak berdetak!" kenapa dua keparat itu terus menyebut nama Chanyeol?

Alat detektor jantung terus berbunyi tanpa jeda. Luhan dengan cepat memencet tombol darurat terus menerus dan semakin hilang akal hanya dengan melihat Chanyeol yang ditempeli wajah idiotnya.

"Chanyeol cepat panggil dokter!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun menyeka dahinya yang berpeluh serupa butiran jagung.

"Sehun, keluar dan cari dokter!"

Dan tiba-tiba seseorang yang lain menerobos masuk.

"Hey! Siapa kalian?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next?**

 **[AN]**

 **\- Chapter 3 sedikit lebih panjang, aku harap ini tidak akan membuat kalian mabuk TT**

 **\- The Grumpy Baekhyun will be back!**

 **\- Review juseyooo ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **The Greatest Spirit"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Salasika16**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Fantasy, Crime**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **M**

 **Summary:** _ **Baekhyun berjanji akan membayar berapapun yang Chanyeol minta.**_

 _ **Asalkan laki-laki itu mampu membuatnya hidup kembali**_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Sehun, keluar dan cari dokter!"_

 _Dan tiba-tiba seseorang yang lain menerobos masuk._

 _"Hey! Siapa kalian?"_

 **Chapter IV**

Hari ini adalah seminggu semenjak Baekhyun mendapatkan kesadarannya. Beberapa terapi harus dia jalani karena fungsi motoriknya sedikit berkurang. Baekhyun kesulitan menggerakan kaki dan tangannya, sulit dalam berucap dan itu membuatnya sedikit gagap. Benturan di kepala yang terlalu keras menjadi satu-satunya alasan yang dia dapat dari sang dokter. Dan itu cukup masuk akal.

Hari ini cuaca agak cerah dan suster Nam yang disewa Tuan Byun untuk memonitor kesehatan Baekhyun di rumah sakit memberi ijin untuk jalan-jalan. Kemampuan motorik Baekhyun sudah kembali, namun belum dengan kelenturan lidahnya. Masih agak gagap tapi itu tidak terlalu masalah.

Taman belakang rumah sakit bukan hal yang buruk. Setidaknya udara di sini tidak berbau obat dan antiseptic seperti bau kamar rawat Baekhyun.

"Ujian masuk universitas Sungkyunkwan akan diadakan dua minggu lagi. Ayo Baek, cepatlah sembuh!" Itu Jongdae, seraya mengulurkan kotak susu rasa vanilla dan Baekhyun langsung menolaknya dengan kernyitan di dahi.

"Oh! Benturan sialan itu tidak mengurangi kecerdasanmu kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapak Minseok yang duduk di sampingnya.

Ya. Baekhyun termasuk dalam beberapa murid dengan kecepatan berpikir yang harus diperhitungkan. Terlepas dari tabiatnya yang tidak terlalu sopan, Baekhyun adalah salah satu yang berprestasi di sekolahnya.

"Kau b-brengsek!" Jongdae tertawa.

Itu tidak masalah jika Minseok dan Jongdae yang mendapat makian. Mereka bersahabat sejak junior high school dan umpatan Baekhyun adalah makanan sehari-hari.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan penyelidikannya?" Ucap Jongdae mencoba mencari topik baru.

"Belum. Kris mengatakan omong kos-song yang meyakinkan. Aku tau sebenarnya dia yang men-mendorongku!"

"Baekhyun dia juga terluka. Dia mendapat tujuh jahitan di kepala jika kau lupa." Ucap Minseok mengingatkan.

Menurut cerita dari sekertaris pribadi ayahnya, Paman Cho, Kris kembali dengan ambulance berisi tubuh Baekhyun dalam keadaan kepala penuh darah di malam kejadian. Lelaki berdarah China itu juga dirawat dan mendapat tujuh jahitan di kepala, hanya saja tidak sampai harus mendapat opname.

"Seseorang yang licik bi-bisa melakukan apapun. Termas-suk melukai dirinya sendiri."

"Siapa yang licik?" Sebuah suara menyahut dari balik punggung ketiganya.

Tiga kepala menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sosok yang asing untuk Jongdae dan Minseok. Namun tidak untuk Baekhyun.

"Baekbeom."

"Hai Boo, apa kabar."

Jongdae merasa ada kesamaan dalam cara Baekhyun dan lelaki ini dalam tersenyum. Minseok menyadarinya lebih cepat dan mengajak Jongdae untuk mencari beberapa biskuit atau kudapan lain. Setahu Minseok, dia adalah kakak kandung Baekhyun, Byun Baekbeom yang sudah 14 tahun pergi tanpa kabar. Ini sudah masuk dalam ranah keluarga, dan Minseok sangat tahu diri untuk tidak masuk ke dalamnya.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Baekhyun mempertahankan wajah dinginnya. Mengangguk kecil dan membuang pandangannya jauh ke depan. Kemanapun asal tidak menatap wajah Baekbeom.

"Aku melihat kabarmu di beberapa situs berita, beruntung ayah tidak merahasiakan rumah sakit tempatmu dirawat, jadi yeah, aku bisa menjenguk adikku."

"Aku baik-baik saja, seharusnya kau tidak perlu menjengukku." Berkata dengan nada dingin bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk Baekhyun. Apalagi jika itu ditujukan untuk orang yang tidak dia sukai.

"Apa? Hey di Korea menjenguk adiknya yang sakit bukanlah tindak kriminal."

"Aku baik-baik saj-ja. Kau bisa kembali."

"Boo..."

Baekhyun merasakan telinganya berubah nyeri hanya dengan mendengar panggilan semasa kecil mereka dari Baekbeom untuknya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetaplah kakakmu. Mari kita perbaiki hubungan persaudaraan kita. Aku merindukan kita yang dulu."

Itu tiga belas tahun yang lalu, saat kakak beradik itu berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja ayahnya. Menangis sambil mendengarkan betapa suara-suara makian orangtuanya saling bersahutan. Baekhyun masih lima tahun, dan Baekbeom sepuluh. Tentu Baekbeom lebih bisa menangkap tentang hal apa yang membuat orangtua mereka bertengkar hebat.

Ayahnya memiliki wanita lain...

Hari itu juga Ibunya menyeret Baekbeom pergi dari rumah. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menangis sesenggukan karena Baekbeom melepas genggaman tangan Baekhyun di gaun Ibunya dengan sengaja.

"Ibu merindukanmu."

Hanya dengan mendengar kalimat itu dan tangis Baekhyun pecah. Ibunya adalah kelemahan terbesar yang dia miliki. Dan Baekbeom selalu tahu.

Baekhyun mendapat pesan dari Jongdae bahwa Minseok mengajaknya untuk meminjam beberapa buku persiapan ujian masuk universitas. Mereka berdua berjanji akan meringkasnya untuk Baekhyun dan meminta agar gagap Baekhyun cepat hilang karena itu membuat umpatannya jadi terdengar tidak keren. Sahabatnya yang menyebalkan memiliki cara tersendiri untuk bertingkah manis.

Baekbeom hampir keluar dari ruang rawat Baekhyun sebelum yang lebih mungil tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Baekbeom, apa aku pernah memiliki teman bernama Chanyeol?"

Kakaknya bersedekap, bersandar di ambang pintu dan menggeleng.

"Seingatku tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa pulang."

Baekhyun tidak berkedip sampai Baekbeom benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. Belakangan ini, kepalanya terasa berdenyut setiap ia bangun dari tidur. Dokter berkata bahwa itu efek obat bius, tapi dia merasa ada hal lain yang mengganggunya. Tidak. Bukan hal lain, tapi sebuah nama lebih tepatnya.

 **Chanyeol**.

Dan Baekhyun beberapa kali bermimpi aneh hanya dengan mengingat bagaimana wajahnya kemarin.

 _Kris berdiri di ambang pintu, menggigit jarinya serupa Hamtaro yang mendapat biji bunga matahari. Baekhyun mendadak mengalami penurunan frekuensi detak jantung dan ditambah lagi ada tiga orang asing yang memasuki kamarnya._

 _Dokter menangani dengan cekatan dan Baekhyun mendapat kesadarannya kembali. Dia siuman dan Kris langsung mengabari Tuan Byun yang sedang berada di Hongkong. Urusan bisnis tentunya._

 _Kris menatap tiga orang asing yang kukuh tidak mau pergi dari kamar Baekhyun itu dengan penasaran. Seingatnya, teman akrab Baekhyun hanya Jongdae dan Minseok, dia juga tahu bagaimana wajahnya._

 _"Maaf tapi kalian ini siapa?" Kris bertanya kepada yang paling tinggi, sekaligus yang paling terlihat khawatir._

 _"Kami temannya."_

 _Dokter memberitakan bahwa motorik Baekhyun agak terganggu dan kemampuan berbicaranya juga. Kris mengangguk lega setelah tahu bahwa terapi bisa menjadi jalan keluar. Lelaki kepercayaan Tuan Byun itu berjalan mendekat, menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah tubuh ringkih Baekhyun._

 _"Baekhyun, kau mendengarku?" Si mungil mengangguk kecil, menanggapi pertanyaan Kris._

 _Tiga orang asing yang adalah Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan memilih untuk terus berdiri tak jauh dari pintu. Dominasi Kris terasa di seluruh atmosphere kamar, dan itu sedikit berefek kepada tiga indigo tersebut._

 _"Baekhyun."_

 _Chanyeol mencoba memanggilnya. Cukup lantang dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun susah payah untuk melihatnya, mengingat posisinya yang sedang berbaring. Dengan bermodalkan komando Chanyeol, ketiganya mendekat, begitu pelan dengan tatapan hati-hati._

 _"Kau sudah sadar, aku sangat lega." Luhan bersuara. Senyumannya mampu membuat Baekhyun menatapnya tanpa berkedip._

 _Baekhyun menjadi payah dalam beberapa detik dan mengeluh sakit kepala hanya dengan melihat wajah tiga orang di hadapannya. Biasanya menatap wajah Kris adalah yang terburuk, tapi tidak pernah sampai membuatnya sakit kepala seperti ini._

 _"Baekhyun?" Kris berubah waspada._

 _"Park Chanyeol, panggil dokter!" Luhan selalu jadi nomor satu dalam hal tingkat kekhawatiran._

 _Dan semua kekacauan kecil itu berubah senyap saat Baekhyun berkata bahwa dia tidak mengenal ketiga orang tersebut. Chanyeol bahkan sempat mengira bahwa jantungnya merosot ke perut saat dirasa ada rasa nyeri di dada kirinya. Baekhyun menatapnya seperti saat ia sedang menatap penjahat, itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat kakinya terangkat pergi._

"Park-Chan-Yeol."

Baekhyun ingat, bahwa lelaki tinggi itu dipanggil dengan nama tersebut oleh laki-laki yang lain. Dan nama itu pula yang belakangan sering dia panggil dalam mimpinya.

Sore hari di rumah Paman Gong yang berada di Pohang adalah salah satu suasana favorit Chanyeol. Selain musim yang mendukung, Bibi Gong juga memiliki tangan terampil yang mampu menghasilkan cookis super lezat.

"Chanyeol..."

"Hmm?."

"Sepertinya, dia tidak mengingatmu karena memang itu yang harus terjadi."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Paman Gong adalah salah satu sanak saudaranya yang terbaik dalam hal berbagi keluh kesah. Sore ini Chanyeol khusus mengunjungi rumahnya di Pohang dan datang dengan sebuah masalah antar sesama indigo.

Ya. Paman Gong adalah satu-satunya saudaranya yang juga memiliki kemampuan indigo.

"Pilihannya hanya ada dua. Dia hidup kembali karena bantuanmu, dengan membawa sebagian kemampuan indigo mu, atau sadar dengan segala ingatannya sebelum dia bertemu denganmu."

"Apa?"

"Ini terdengar seperti omong kosong ya'kan? Tapi memang seperti itulah. Baekhyun beruntung karena tidak tertular kemampuanmu. Dia lebih beruntung darimu, nak."

Paman Gong duduk di kursi goyangnya. Menatap daun-daun yang gugur menyambut musim semi sambil sesekali menyesap teh hijau buatan istrinya.

"Lebih beruntung, dariku?"

"Ya! Kau pikir darimana kau mendapatkan kemampuanmu itu huh? Saat usiamu lima tahun, kau mengalami tabrak lari dan kau dinyatakan koma. Ibumu menangis seharian dan Ayahmu sangat hancur, aku pikir aku bisa sedikit saja membantu jadi aku mendatangi tempat kecelakaanmu dan menemukan roh mu terbaring di pinggir trotoar. Aku menggendongmu, seperti ini-"

Lelaki hampir setengah abad itu memperagakan bagaimana dulu dia menggendong roh Chanyeol kecil di lengannya.

"Aku berlari ke rumah sakit tempat kau dirawat. Waktu itu kau terlihat sangat lemah. Roh mu bahkan sudah hampir tidak terlihat." Chanyeol seketika teringat kondisi Baekhyun saat dia sekarat.

"Aku, aku tidak ingat persis nak, tapi aku yakin kalau waktu itu aku membisikan sesuatu ke telingamu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian kau sadar nak, dengan membawa separuh kemampuanku."

Chanyeol bukan seorang indigo murni seperti Sehun dan Luhan. Dia mendapatkan kemampuannya di usia lima dan kini dia tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Nak, aku mengatakan kalau Baekhyun lebih beruntung darimu karena dia sadar dan tidak tertular kemampuan sialan ini."

"Tapi dia tidak mengingatku." Chanyeol menyahut cepat.

"Itu lebih baik daripada dia harus mampu melihat roh dan hantu menyeramkan di luar sana."

Dulu, kurang lebih membutuhkan waktu tiga tahun bagi Chanyeol untuk melatih dirinya agar terbiasa dengan pemandangan mengerikan para hantu. Itu terasa amat menyiksa karena ditambah lagi, dia bisa menyentuh maupun disentuh oleh para roh dan hantu.

"Aku akan memberitahunya. Aku akan mengingatkan dia tentang apa yang selama ini terjadi selama dia koma."

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Paman Gong meletakan cangkir teh ke meja kecil yang memisahkannya dengan Chanyeol. Menatap lembut bola mata bening keponakannya dan tersenyum.

"Jika kau memberitahunya, itu berarti kau sudah menyalahi aturan Tuhan. Baekhyun melupakanmu karena itu berarti kalian memang tidak ditakdirkan saling kenal, nak. Jika kau memaksakan kehendakmu, kau sendiri yang akan berada dalam kesulitan."

Chanyeol bertanya tentang kesulitan apa yang akan menimpanya, dan jawaban Paman Gong membuat lidahnya seperti tertelan.

"Kau akan mendapati keterbelakangan mental dan depresi, nak. Kau akan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dalam kekosongan."

"Tapi Paman Gong memberitahuku sekarang."

Paman Gong tertawa agak kasar, perut buncit itu dipegang dengan sebelah tangannya. Keriput di wajahnya tergambar jelas di setiap raut wajahnya. Paman Gong memiliki selera humor yang baik tapi terkadang dia bisa tidak tahu waktu.

"Kau membawa separuh kemampuanku saat sadar dari koma, apa yang harus aku takutkan? Kau dan Baekhyun berbeda, nak. Jangan menyamakan apapun antara kalian."

Sungkyunkwan University adalah salah satu yang terbaik dari yang terbaik di Korea. Tahun ini adalah tahun keberuntungan bagi Jongdae karena dia dinyatakan diterima di jurusan sastra Korea. Baekhyun dan Minseok menjadi yang lebih santai karena mereka memiliki modal otak yang encer. Masuk ke jurusan ilmu sosial di SKKU bukanlah hal sulit bagi mereka karena menjadi bodoh bukanlah gaya Baekhyun dan Minseok.

Minggu pertama kuliah mereka diisi dengan masa ospek. Baekhyun membenci saat-saat dimana para senior akan memerintah dan berteriak dengan air liur di depan wajahnya. Dengan sedikit uang dari saku celana sang ayah, Baekhyun mendapat ijin dari pengurus universitas untuk seminggu penuh tanpa menjalankan ospek. Tinggal bermodalkan surat keterangan sakit dari rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat kemarin, ospek menjadi omong kosong di telinga Baekhyun.

Menjadi mahasiswa tidak jauh berbeda dengan saat ia menjadi siswa senior high school. Hidupnya didominasi dengan tugas dan belajar. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Baekhyun merasa penat dengab rutinitasnya. Terkadang dia menjadi bengal hanya dengan bertemu dengan Minseok dan Jongdae. Pergi ke club dan sedikit mabuk saat pulang.

Mereka bertiga jadi lebih sering menginap di apartemen Baekhyun dan menyimpan beberapa bir di dalam kulkas. Jongdae menjadi yang paling bersemangat saat akhir pekan karena itu berarti saatnya menonton wanita-wanita cantik di club malam. Baekhyun dan Minseok tidak sependapat dengan kesukaan Jongdae dan lebih suka untuk mengikuti permainan gambling kecil-kecilan di sana.

Dua bulan masa kuliahnya terus berlanjut seperti itu sampai tiba-tiba Kris mendatangi apartemennya. Bertanya dengan tidak sabaran tentang bagaimana kartu kredit milik Baekhyun berhasil mendebit saldo rekening Tuan Byun dengan tagihan yang lumayan.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau jadi begini?"

"Tidak perlu bertingkah seolah kau perduli."

"Aku memang perduli!"

"Kris, kau hanya perlu menjadi baik di depan ayahku! Tidak perlu di depanku juga!"

"Byun Baekhyun jaga mulutmu!"

"Apa? Apa yang salah dengan mulutku huh? Kau tersinggung karena aku benar? Kau marah karena aku tahu apa niat busukmu yang sebenarnya? Kris kau tidak perlu melarangku untuk melakukan apa yang aku sukai, kau hanya tinggal membunuhku lagi jika ingin semua harta ayahku menjadi milikmu!"

Kris tidak ingat tentang bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tersungkur di lantai dengan ujung bibir yang mengeluarkan darah. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi tertegun bagaimana telapak tangannya terasa begitu panas dengan permukaannya yang memerah. Tidak lebih merah dari pipi lelaki mungil yang baru saja mendapat tamparan tangannya yang terasa berkuasa.

"Baekhyun aku-"

"Keluar." Si mungil berkata rendah sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Bahunya bergetar layaknya tengah menahan isakan.

"Maafkan aku-"

"BAJINGAN KAU! CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI!"

Sisa malam itu Baekhyun habiskan dengan meminum sebotol wine dan tertidur di lantai dapur. Di depan kulkas dengan darah yang mengering di bibir dan cetakan tangan besar Kris di pipinya. Baekhyun hancur. Dan Kris jatuh berkeping-keping.

Pagi hari ini terasa sangat berkeringat dan melelahkan. Baekhyun bangun terlambat dan mata kuliah pagi dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Mobil sudah terparkir, dan ruangannya ada di lantai tiga. Kaki-kaki mungil itu berlari, mengacuhkan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya sambil cekikikan. Sadar atau tidak, Baekhyun masih mengenakan sandal kelinci berbulu milik Minseok yang tertinggal di apartementnya.

"Aku tidak, aku tidak akan terlambat."

Baekhyun sibuk bergumam, mensugesti dirinya sendiri sehingga lupa untuk mengurangi kecepatan berlari saat di depan sana ada sebuah tikungan. Tubuh mungil itu hampir terjatuh, namun hal lain yang lebih parah akan segera menimpanya.

Baekhyun hanya berjarak beberapa meter saat motor sport di depannya melaju cepat dan seketika hanya tinggal hitungan centi saat motor itu berhenti. Baekhyun merasa lututnya lemas dan langsung jatuh terduduk di atas aspal sambil menyebut nama ibunya berkali-kali dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Ya Tuhan, demi ibuku aku hampir mati. Aku hampir mati yaishh!"

Pengendara motor itu turun, melepas helmnya dan mendekat.

"Hey, kau ok?"

Baekhyun merasakan angin dingin menyerang bawah telinganya. Suara itu terdengar tidak asing. Mengingatkannya pada sebuah villa dengan ladang lobak dan kubis, juga sekawanan burung gagak yang terbang menuju timur setiap sore menjelang.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Maaf sepertinya aku terlalu cepat tadi."

Si mungil merinding di bagian tengkuk. Dia bisa melihat pengendara motor itu berjongkok di depannya, namun dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia menunduk.

"Hey, kau mendengarku?"

Didorong perasaan aneh yang menggelitik perutnya, Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap wajah laki-laki di depannya. Matanya bulat serupa milik kelinci. Bibirnya terlihat seimbang dengan belahan yang indah. Matanya cokelat terang diterpa sinar matahari pagi. Dan nafasnya, serupa angin subuh dari hutan pinus di pinggiran sungai Yongso.

Keduanya bertatapan, tenggelam dalam memori masing-masing. Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam, sampai bibir yang paling tipis berucap.

"Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tertegun bagaimana wajah itu bahkan tak berekspresi sedikitpun. Dia sangat yakin kalau laki-laki ini Chanyeol, orang yang kemarin juga ada di dalam kamarnya saat pertama kali dia sadar setelah koma. Baekhyun tak pernah lupa dengan sorot mata itu, retina nya begitu bening dan terasa sangat dalam. Ini Chanyeol, laki-laki asing yang terasa sudah sangat dia kenal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aah dan suara itu, Baekhyun merinding bagaimana suara Chanyeol bisa terdengar seperti teriakan seorang pemimpin di medan perang. Sangat berat dan mendominasi.

"Diam berarti baik-baik saja. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Sosok tinggi itu berdiri, menatap Baekhyun lima detik dan beralih ke motornya.

Baekhyun berkedip setelah mendengar suara motor sport itu meraung, berjalan pelan melewatinya dan pergi menjauh. Dia yakin, seribu persen yakin kalau lelaki bermata kelinci tadi adalah Park Chanyeol. Dia yakin karena suara dan tatapannya terasa sangat familiar.

Beberapa orang di sekitar tak luput memperhatikan. Sebagian terlihat asik menyelidiki dan sisanya memilih untuk tidak peduli. Baekhyun berdiri, membersihkan celananya dan berjalan sempoyongan. Kelasnya sudah dimulai sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu dan berlari seperti maling adalah sia-sia. Terlambat lebih baik daripada tidak samasekali bukan?

Ini hari Senin, sedikit menyebalkan karena Baekhyun harus menghadiri club debat bahasa Inggris. Senior Baekhyun yang bernama Yesung kali ini menjadi hakim dan membagi anggota club menjadi dua tim. Tim Pro untuk sesi pertama terdiri dari Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Heechul. Sedangkan tim Kontra terdiri dari Jongin, Joohyuk dan Jongjin.

Yesung memberikan hipotesa 'Korea Melegalkan Penggunaan Ganja' dan Baekhyun merasa sangat sial karena menjadi anggota tim Pro.

"Im not really sure about what would happend to our next generation." Jongin memulai dengan wajah kemenangan yang kelewat awal.

"Wait a sec, just dont forget about our medical needs." Kyungsoo menyela dengan cepat.

"Mean it in wide, dont be so focused on a point, Kyungsoo-ya." Jongin menyeringai, dan Kyungsoo merengut kesal.

Baekhyun lebih asik dengan perdebatan di dalam otaknya tentang 'Kenapa Jongin dan Kyungsoo Terlihat Sangat Bersemangat'. Heechul dan Joohyuk mulai mengeluarkan pendapat, begitupula dengan Jongjin.

Sesi pertama berakhir dengan tim Pro yang memenangkan debat dan beri tepuk tangan untuk Kyungsoo yang telah bekerja keras. Baekhyun sudah sangat bangga hanya dengan mengeluarkan dua kalimat pendek, sekedar melengkapi argumen Heechul agar terdengar lebih meyakinkan.

"Kau lumayan." Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun mengucapkan pujian untuk orang lain, untuk Kyungsoo.

"Lumayan dalam hal?" Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan dan Baekhyun merasa sudah sangat akrab dengan Kyungsoo hanya karena mereka baru saja tergabung dalam satu tim.

"Membuat Jongin emosi." Baekhyun bergurau dan Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, merespon seperti apa yang Baekhyun inginkan.

"Jongin tidak bisa marah padaku."

"Eey kau terlalu percaya diri." Baekhyun menyenggol bahu sempit Kyungsoo dan keduanya menjadi sangat akrab hanya karena mampu menertawakan satu sama lain.

"Kenapa? Dia kekasihku, tentu saja aku tahu."

Apa Kyungsoo baru saja mengatakan kalau dia adalah kekasih dari kakak senior mereka, Kim Jongin?

"Kalian? Kau dan Jongin?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun dijawab anggukan dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tersenyum hanya dengan bertemu tatap dengan seseorang.

Itu Jongin, berdiri di depan ruangan karena kali ini dia ditunjuk menjadi wasit untuk debat sesi kedua.

"Berpacaran dengan senior itu menyenangkan, kau harus mencobanya." Mungkin ini merupakan sebuah rahasia karena Kyungsoo mengatakan sangat pelan, serupa berbisik.

"Apanya yang menyenangkan?"

Perlu kuberitahu, Baekhyun menyukai semua hal yang berbau rahasia dan sedikit menantang.

"Begini, aku dan Jongin berada dalam jurusan yang sama. Kami mengambil Ilmu Pengetahuan dan dia memberiku banyak bocoran soal. Aku hampir selalu mendapat A."

Itu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk Baekhyun, karena mendapat nilai A adalah hal yang lumrah. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa namun Kyungsoo terlihat asik untuk dijadikan teman ngobrol selagi debat di depan masih berlangsung.

"Kau, bukankah satu jurusan dengan kakak senior yang tadi?" Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah mentos kepada Baekhyun dan lelaki bermata bulat itu berbisik kalau permen itu bisa membuatnya tidak mengantuk.

"Kakak senior mana yang kau maksut?"

"Yang tadi pagi hampir menabrakmu. Kau cobalah dekati dia, aku pikir itu akan terlihat keren."

Kyungsoo membicarakan Chanyeol? Apa Baekhyun tidak salah dengar?

"Tunggu, kau tahu darimana kalau tadi dia hampir menabrakku?"

"Hey seluruh orang membicarakannya. Kau hampir ditabrak oleh seorang Park Chanyeol. Kau pikir-"

"Jadi namanya Park Chanyeol?"

"Kau baru tahu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk seperti seekor keledai. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia gagal menjaga martabatnya sebagai orang kaya. Bencana bagi Baekhyun karena sekarang Kyungsoo menatapnya serupa menatap tuna wisma di pinggir jalan yang kerjaannya hanya mabuk-mabukan. Dammit.

"Byun Baekhyun, bergaul-lah dengan banyak orang! itu penting, lihat kau bahkan tidak mengenal kakak senior terpopuler di universitas. Kemarin saja saat ospek, Park Chanyeol menerima banyak sekali kiriman bunga dan coklat dari para mahasiswa baru."

Suara Jongin di depan terdengar menengahi sesi debat yang sepertinya berjalan alot. Baekhyun tak terganggu samasekali dengan apa yang terjadi di sana dan Kyungsoo menjadi terasa sangat menarik sekarang. Ia baru tahu tentang apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo barusan karena Baekhyun tidak mengikuti ospek. Ingat? Dia punya uang ayahnya yang banyak itu.

"Apa Park Chanyeol sepopuler itu?"

"Heey dia tampan, kenapa kau masih bertanya?"

"Ada alasan lain?"

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu?" Apa Kyungsoo memiliki hobi menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan?

Baekhyun benci saat Kyungsoo memperlakukannya seperti keledai dungu tukang makan. Memangnya sepenting apa Park Chanyeol sampai ia harus tahu seluruh seluk beluk kehidupannya?

"Dia anak dari pemilik yayasan utama yang menaungi Sungkyunkwan, Gong-Won Foundation. Dia juga pernah menjadi trainee di salah satu agensi besar di Korea, tapi dia berhenti karena dia lebih menyukai bisnis. Menurut rumor, setelah dia menyelesaikan kuliah sosial nya di sini, dia akan melanjutkan kuliah manajemen bisnis di Hankuk. Dia ternyata siswa akselerasi saat di junior high school. Wow."

Kyungsoo adalah fans nomor satu dari Park Chanyeol dan itu cukup membuat tengkuk Baekhyun merinding. Ilmu pengetahuan Kyungsoo yang menakjubkan, Baekhyun mungkin bisa sedikit memanfaatkannya jika dia bisa menjadi teman yang baik.

"Aku iri karena kau mengenal Chanyeol dengan sangat baik. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Jongin sampai tahu?"

Ok, mungkin menjadi teman yang baik untuk Kyungsoo bukanlah ide bagus untuknya. Jadi, Baekhyun pikir sedikit pemerasan akan menjadi hal yang lebih menarik.

"Untuk apa kau memerasku? Aku tahu semua itu juga dari Jongin."

Mission failed, Byun Baekhyun you lost!

"Oh baguslah, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kau dan Jongin."

"Ahaha usaha yang bagus, Baek. Dan terakhir, sesuatu tentang Park Chanyeol yang belum kau ketahui."

Seluruh ruangan riuh oleh tepuk tangan, Jongin terlihat tersenyum lebar dan menyalami Taemin yang berhasil membawa tim nya memenangkan sesi debat. Kyungsoo meraih telinga Baekhyun, berbisik dengan pelan dan itu terdengar syahdu karena warna suara Kyungsoo cukup unik saat sedang melakukan itu.

"Chanyeol itu bisa melihat hantu."

Baekhyun mendapat sakit kepala sedetik setelah bangun tidur. Kebiasaan ini sudah berlangsung hampir tiga bulan dan Baekhyun sudah kehabisan stok obat migrain yang diberikan Dokter keluarganya. Dia beberapa kali merasa bahwa kepalanya mengalami kerusakan karena insiden jurang kemarin, tapi hasil CT scan selalu berkhianat. Kepalanya baik-baik saja.

Mungkin ada hal lain yang mengganggu, sesuatu yang mungkin bisa merusak saraf di dalam otaknya. Contohnya seperti perkataan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengakui kemampuan pacar Jongin itu dalam memenangkan argumen.

Tapi apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo terdengar sangat mensugesti. Terdengar seperti menghipnotis karena sudah seminggu ini Baekhyun bertingkah serupa penguntit. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol si populer?

Baekhyun bahkan melewatkan akhir pekannya dengan Jongdae dan Minseok hanya karena Chanyeol memiliki kelas karate di hari Sabtu, pukul empat sore. Tapi setelah seminggu membuang harga dirinya demi menguntit, semua yang Chanyeol lakukan terlihat normal di mata Baekhyun. Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya bertingkah layaknya orang yang tidak berpendidikan.

Ingat? Baekhyun menganggap dirinya sederajat dengan bangsawan Inggris jika kalian belum tahu.

"Argh! Tapi bangsawan Inggris itu tidak pernah menguntit. Ah eommayaa, apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Efek sakit kepala mungkin yang membuatnya sering mengeluh kepada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun pikir dia mulai gila hanya karena ambisinya untuk menguntit Chanyeol. Tapi saat rasa ingin selalu berada di dekat lelaki itu ada di dalam kepalanya, rasanya bunuh diri-pun tidak akan cukup. Park Chanyeol sudah membuat kepalanya meleleh, tidak berbentuk dan susah dikendalikan.

Baekhyun mulai mengingat bahwa urutan pertama untuk manusia berdarah monster nomor satu di dalam hidupnya adalah Kris. Tapi, Chanyeol mungkin akan lebih cocok jika berada di posisi itu sekarang.

"Park Chanyeol, cepat keluar dari kepalaku! Aarrgghh!"

Baekhyun tidak tahan. Ini sudah dua minggu dan dia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dari Chanyeol. Menguntit bukanlah jalan keluar karena apa yang dia lakukan hanya menambah kadar sakit kepalanya setiap bangun tidur. Chanyeol seperti penyakit, mirip bacteri e-Coli atau virus e-Bola. Berbahaya dan mematikan, membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

Ini sudah pukul tiga sore di hari Selasa dan itu berarti Chanyeol sudah tidak memiliki kelas. Tunggu, apa sekarang Baekhyun mulai menghapal jadwal Chanyeol?

Ya Tuhan ini neraka...

Baekhyun berjalan setengah berjinjit. Park Chanyeol dan seorang temannya sedang berjalan menuju cafe di seberang universitas. Terkutuk untuk sebuah mobil yang membunyikan klakson karena itu membuat Chanyeol dan temannya menoleh ke belakang. Baekhyun menyeberang dengan sembarangan dan mobil itu melakukan hal yang sudah seharusnya.

"Hey nak! Kau menghalangi jalanku!"

Rasa malu di wajah Baekhyun tidak tertahankan, terasa sangat panas dan membakar. Baekhyun ditarik paksa untuk menyelesaikan menyeberang jalan dan itu adalah tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa kau akan tetap diam saja dan membiarkan mobil itu menggilasmu?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti sebuah gong, menyadarkan lamunan absurd Baekhyun.

Mata cokelat itu menatapnya dingin, alisnya berkerut dan bibir penuh itu tertutup rapat. Cara Chanyeol marah sangatlah tenang, namun terasa begitu dominan.

"Aku pikir bocah lima tahun pun sudah pandai menyeb-."

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan."

Lelaki tinggi itu terlihat berpikir, mempertimbangkan sejenak dan melirik temannya yang ada di belakang mereka. Sedari tadi dengan tenang berdiri dengan jarak tiga meter, sibuk dengan ponsel sepertinya.

"Sehuna, aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau pulanglah duluan." Chanyeol mengangguk saat temannya memberikan ekspresi seolah bertanya apakah semua baik-baik saja?

Mereka berjalan dalam kediaman, memasuki cafe dan yang lebih tinggi memberi perintah kepada Baekhyun untuk mencari tempat duduk. Sepuluh menit kemudian dan Chanyeol kembali dengan dua minuman segar di tangan.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan, Chanyeol menjadi yang terlihat lebih santai dan Baekhyun adalah antonimnya. Selama ini Chanyeol adalah sasaran tindakan menguntit Baekhyun, dan duduk berdua dengan suasana canggung seperti bukanlah impiannya. Mungkin mulai detik ini, Chanyeol akan menjadi hal yang paling Baekhyun benci karena hanya kepada laki-laki ini kekuatannya sebagai orang kaya seolah menguap.

"Baiklah! Jadi aku lebih memilih kau, dibanding temanku dan sekarang kita hanya duduk dan saling berdiam diri."

Chanyeol begitu dingin hanya dengan cara bicaranya. Baekhyun merasa aneh, dia tidak suka jika Chanyeol bersikap sedingin ini. Baekhyun tidak suka, Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol bersikap baik padanya karena dia tahu betul seperti itulah dia. Chanyeol itu ramah, humble dan dia begitu murah senyum. Itu hasil Baekhyun selama menguntit dan dia yakin itu memang sifatnya. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun diperlakukan sedingin ini? Bukankah ini tidak adil?

"Kenapa pula kau menguntitku? Byun Baekhyun aku tidak suka dengan apa yang dua minggu belakangan ini kau lakukan."

Jadi mungkin ini alasan kenapa Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan cara yang dingin. Dia tahu kalau Baekhyun itu penguntitnya. Ok, masuk akal.

"Kau tahu namaku?" Ada sedikit rasa bangga melambung di dadanya karena Chanyeol menyebut namanya, padahal mereka belum berkenalan.

"Itu. Jangan salah paham." Chanyeol menunjuk saku atas almamater yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

Name tag terkutuk yang akan Baekhyun bakar jika dia sudah sampai di apartemennya nanti. Tolong ingatkan dia.

"Aku pikir, kita sudah pernah bertemu. Apa kita, pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah, sudah tidak dingin tapi tetap tidak enak dipandang.

"Tentu saja. Kau bahkan mengikutiku selama dua minggu. Kenapa kau masih bertanya?"

"Tidak! Bukan itu maksutku."

"Then what? Aku buru-buru, Baek. Aku harus pergi."

"Apa? Tapi aku belum selesai." Baekhyun terlihat sedikit panik dan dia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya.

"Tidak ada yg bisa diselesaikan, karena kau bahkan tidak memulai apapun."

"Kau tidak bisa bertindak semaumu seperti itu kepadaku."

"Ya aku bisa. Begini saja, kau hanya perlu mengingat apa yang ingin kau katakan dan saat itu tiba, temui saja aku. Simple."

"Kau juga tidak pantas memerintahku seperti itu. Asal kau tahu, aku bisa saja membayar berapapun kepada universitas ini untuk mendrop out kepalamu keluar dari sini."

Chanyeol menunduk lemas, kepalanya terasa pusing jadi dia memijat pelipisnya dengan intens. Baekhyun berkata omong kosong padahal dia sendiri tahu kalau Chanyeol yang berkuasa di Sungkyunkwan. Kenapa Baekhyun bisa mendadak sangat gegabah jika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol?

"Jadi Park Chanyeol, aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau mau asal kau bersedia menemaniku saat aku meminta."

"Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak uang yang kau punya?"

Seorang anak dari pemilik BY Technocom mungkin memang memiliki banyak uang. Tapi bukankah Chanyeol juga anak dari seorang yang kaya? Dia tidak butuh uang. Dia bahkan tidak terlalu bangga dengan kekayaan ayahnya, sangat kontras dengan Baekhyun yang begitu mendewakan uang milik Tuan Byun.

"Banyak, kau akan membutuhkan waktu separuh hidupmu hanya untuk menghitungnya."

"Itu uang ayahmu."

"Ya, tapi kelak akan menjadi milikku juga."

"Jangan terlalu yakin."

"Aku pewaris tunggal, apa yang harus aku cemaskan?"

"Anjing peliharaan ayahmu."

Dengkul Baekhyun terasa ngilu. Kepalanya seperti kejatuhan bongkahan es hanya dengan melihat seringaian main-main Chanyeol. Mendengar kata anjing peliharaan, dia jadi teringat Kris. Hey, bagaimana kabar bajingan itu sekarang?

"Bukankah pittbull hobi menggigit kaki anak majikannya?"

Chanyeol menyeruput minumannya dan mendapati Baekhyun kehilangan argumen. Mungkin dia sudah berkata terlalu dalam. Dia tidak seharusnya mengungkit hal yang dia ketahui dari roh Baekhyun dulu.

"Aku bercanda." Ada hembusan nafas lega dari yang lebih mungil.

"Sama sekali tidak lucu. Jadi deal atau tidak? Aku tidak suka menerima penolakan."

"Kau membuat perjanjian besar tanpa hitam di atas putih. Itu sangat beresiko."

"Aku hanya melakukan perjanjian dengan orang orang yang menurutku kompeten."

"Aku bisa saja melanggar perjanjian, dan kau tidak bisa menuntutku."

"Aku juga bisa untuk tidak membayarmu. Dan kau juga tidak bisa menuntutku."

Mereka bernegosiasi layaknya pebisnis dengan kepala yang dipenuhi banyak perhitungan. Baekhyun merasa kemenangan sudah ada di ujung jarinya. Nyaris berhasil dia genggam.

"Sebenarnya aku bahkan tidak terlalu berambisi dengan uangmu, tapi apa alasanmu membuat perjanjian ini?"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan membayarmu dan kau hanya perlu-"

"Beri aku alasan, Baekhyun!"

"Now or never! Deal?"

Chanyeol berpikir dalam pertimbangan yang terlihat serius dan agak lama. Baekhyun gemas dan terus memantrai wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan mengucap kata 'Deal' berulang-ulang di dalam kepalanya. Telapak tangannya saling menggenggam dan sudah terasa sangat basah. Park Chanyeol sangat ahli dalam menguji kesabarannya dengan sangat kejam.

"Aku tidak menandatangani apapun jadi, kau tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun atas perjanjian ini. So-"

Chanyeol berdiri, memasukan kedua tangan ke saku dan melihat betapa si mungil sudah bergerak –gerak dengan panic.

"Deal."

Baekhyun mendapat kabar bahwa ayahnya jatuh sakit. Dia masih tahu tata krama sebagai seorang anak yang baik, jadi sekedar memperlihatkan wajahnya kepada sang ayah bukanlah sebuah masalah.

Hanya lima menit dan setelah itu dia akan angkat kaki dengan segera. Lagipula disana akan ada Kris, jadi mungkin tiga menit saja sudah cukup jika dipikir ulang.

Bibi Jung menyambut Baekhyun, dia pelayan yang sudah mengabdi kepada keluarganya sejak dua puluh tahun. Semua hal yang terjadi di dalam rumah ada di dalam kepalanya dan Baekhyun menghormatinya sebagai orangtua, bukan sebagai pemegang aib keluarga.

"Ayah anda ada di kamar, beliau pasti senang karena mendapat kunjungan dari anak semata wayangnya."

"Aku memiliki kakak laki-laki jika Bibi Jung lupa."

Wanita setengah abad itu berjalan mengantar Baekhyun menuju kamar ayahnya, yang memang sudah Baekhyun ketahui letaknya. Formalitas.

"Tapi apa yang kukatakan adalah apa yang ayahmu percayai. Saya permisi."

Bibi Jung melangkah pergi dan Baekhyun berubah pikiran hanya karena perkataan wanita itu. Memangnya sebab apa sampai ayahnya bahkan tidak mau mengakui Baekbeom sebagai anaknya?

Pintu kamar ayahnya dibuka pelan, tidak terlalu lebar karena Baekhyun ingin mengintip dulu. Di dalam ada tubuh ayahnya yang tidak sadarkan diri, dengan beberapa selang yang menusuk hidung dan tabung oksigen besar.

Baekhyun hendak melangkah masuk sampai tiba-tiba ia melihat Kris berdiri membelakanginya. Sedang menerima telepon dan Baekhyun menutup pintunya ekstra hati-hati. Dia menempelkan telinganya begitu rapat dengan daun pintu dan berusaha mendengar apa yang anjing peliharaan ayahnya itu sedang bicarakan.

"Aku tidak mau tahu."

 _"..."_

"Aku membayarmu dengan jumlah yang besar, itu tugas mudah kenapa kau bisa gagal?"

 _"..."_

"Aku memberimu satu kesempatan lagi. Kali ini tidak boleh gagal."

 _"..."_

"Bunuh dia."

 _"..."_

"Lakukan dengan cepat, apapun. Tabrak lari atau apapun asalkan dia mati dan kau jangan sampai tertangkap!"

 _"..."_

"Mungkin aku harus memotong lidahmu dulu sebelum kau membunuhnya."

 _"..."_

"Ya. Ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Bunuh dia, dan aku akan membayarmu tiga kali lipat jika kau melakukannya dengan bersih."

 _"..."_

"Byun yang satu itu harus segera dimusnahkan."

.

.

.

 **Next?**

 **[AN]**

 **\- Sebenernya ini dua chapter yang aku jadiin satu, jadi panjang sangat. Maafkeun TT**

 **\- CHAPTER DEPAN YANG BELUM 17 TAHUN GAK BOLEH BACA! HAHAHA BODO AMAT DAH CAPSLOCK, KU TERLALU BERSEMANGAT MAU BIKIN CHANBAEK NAENA! BHAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **The Greatest Spirit"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Salasika16**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Fantasy, Crime**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **M**

 **Note:** **This chapter happily present to celebrate Our Chanyeolie's Birthday! Have you been saying how much you love him today?**

 **Summary:** _ **Baekhyun berjanji akan membayar berapapun yang Chanyeol minta.**_

 _ **Asalkan laki-laki itu mampu membuatnya hidup kembali**_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Ya. Ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Bunuh dia, dan aku akan membayarmu tiga kali lipat jika kau melakukannya dengan bersih."_

 _"..."_

 _"Byun yang satu itu harus segera dimusnahkan."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa langkah mundur Baekhyun ambil. Dadanya bergemuruh bak gunung berapi yang siap meledak. Ini sedikit lebih ekstrim dari perkiraannya, dan Kris sedikit lebih mengerikan dari ekspektasi. Lalu, Byun siapa yang keparat itu ingin musnahkan?

"Dia terus merencanakan hal-hal buruk."

Bibi Jung berdiri dengan begitu mistis. Dia bahkan tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun sampai tiba-tiba hanya berdiri di belakang Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan serius.

"Saya mengkhawatirkan anda, Tuan muda. Apalagi setelah kejadian itu."

Semua menjadi semakin jelas. Bibi Jung adalah jendela dari rumah ini, dan dia tahu hal apapun yang terjadi di sini. Wanita itu bahkan telah memperingatkan Baekhyun dengan sangat hati-hati. Jadi, bukankah sudah jelas Byun mana yang dimaksud oleh Kris?

"Aku pamit, Bibi."

"Jaga diri anda."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan sedikit berantakan. Chanyeol baru saja mengiriminya navigasi lokasi menuju rumahnya dan suara perempuan penunjuk jalan dari ponselnya sendiri kini bahkan terdengar mengerikan. Ia takut, takut kalau ternyata Kris sudah memasangi mobilnya dengan bom.

Takut kalau di kursi belakang ternyata telah bersembunyi seorang pembunuh bayaran. Atau mungkin, seorang penembak jitu sudah bersiap di salah satu gedung dan membidik kepala Baekhyun tanpa berkedip. Baekhyun sekarang hampir mati hanya karena debaran jantungnya sendiri.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol buka pintunya! Chanyeol!" Saat sedang panik, Baekhyun memiliki kebiasaan untuk kehilangan etikanya.

Pintu kokoh itu diketuk, atau lebih tepatnya Baekhyun pukuli sambil terus menyebut nama Chanyeol.

"Ada apa denganmu! Kenapa berteriak-teriak?"

Chanyeol mendapati tamunya menerobos masuk dan mengambil ruangan terdalam dari rumahnya. Wajah Baekhyun pucat, tidak memiliki rona sama sekali dan pandangan matanya kosong. Chanyeol menangkap signal itu dan kaki besarnya melangkah menuju dapur. Mengambilkan si mungil segelas air putih.

"Terimakasih." Baekhyun meneguknya oneshot, dan itu cukup menggambarkan seberapa besar kecemasannya sekarang.

"Ada apa?"

Mereka duduk di ruang keluarga rumah Chanyeol dan suasana terasa begitu menenangkan karena seluruh tirai tertutup. Jadi para penembak jitu di luar sana tidak akan bisa membidik kepalanya. Setidaknya itulah yang sedari tadi paling Baekhyun takuti.

"Dia akan membunuhku. Kris akan membunuhku lagi! Aku mendengarnya, menelepon seseorang. Seseorang- mungkin pembunuh bayaran atau- aku- Chanyeol aku tidak mau mati! Bagaimana-"

"Baek-"

"-kalau dia sudah mengirim seseorang untuk menembak kepalaku dari kejauhan? Chanyeol apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dia bilang dia harus memusnahkan Byun-"

"Baekhyun kau-"

"-yang lain! Aku tahu Kris itu memang sangat jahat! Aku sudah tahu dari awal dan dia-"

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun lihat aku, hey lihat aku."

Pelupuk mata Baekhyun digenangi air mata dan itu terasa mengalirkan aliran listrik. Chanyeol merasa ikut sengsara hanya dengan melihat Baekhyun hampir menangis ketakutan.

"Ini rumahku dan aku ada di sini. Kau ada di tempat yang aman, Ok?" Baekhyun mengangguk seperti puppy.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Seperti kaset yang diputar ulang, Baekhyun menceritakan semua yang dia dengar dengan begitu rinci, tak lupa dengan kesaksian Bibi Jung. Baekhyun masih merasakan gemetaran di tubuhnya dan Chanyeol dengan sukarela mengusap punggung ringkih itu. Baekhyun sedang berada di titik terbawah dan ini seperti de javu.

"Bibi Jung, apa kau memiliki kontaknya?"

"Tidak, apa kau berencana untuk menjadikannya sebagai mata-mata?"

"Mm hm. Dia memiliki akses yang luas. Selain itu, aku pikir kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Baek. Aku takut apa yang kau takutkan adalah apa yang memang Kris rencanakan."

"Chanyeol kau menakutiku."

"Itu hanya kemungkinan kecil. Lagipula jika memang Kris menginginkan harta ayahmu, kenapa kau yang akan dibunuh. Seharusnya dia memetik langsung apelnya, bukan menggugurkan daunnya."

"Itu karena aku pewaris nomor satu."

Melihat Baekhyun mondar-mandiri sambil menggigit jari adalah pengalaman baru bagi Chanyeol. Dan itu cukup menyejukan karena belakangan, yang lebih sering terlihat adalah Baekhyun si angkuh.

"Lalu siapa nomor dua-nya?"

"Tentu saja, Kris."

"Darimana kau tahu? Kau yang menulis surat wasiat ayahmu atau apa?"

"Itu hanya dugaan. Sebenarnya-" yang lebih kecil bergerak mendekat dan duduk di samping Chanyeol, menatap yang lebih besar agak ragu namun tetap melanjutkan.

"-aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, tapi sepertinya, ayahku tidak menganggapnya."

Bukankah itu hanyalah permasalahan klasik untuk para orang kaya? Terlalu menitik beratkan pada harta dan kekuasaan. Chanyeol tidak berminat pada hal semacam itu, jadi dia hanya memilih untuk menjalani hidupnya, selayaknya seseorang yang hanya ingin mencari kebahagiaan.

"Aku tahu!"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol. Menyuruh pemilik rumah membuka pintu dan berkata untuk berlari secepat mungkin agar mereka memasuki mobil Baekhyun.

"Kita harus bertemu seseorang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekbeom memang belum benar-benar dia maafkan, tapi Baekhyun pikir seseorang yang paling bisa dia mintai tolong adalah hanya kakaknya. Seseorang yang sangat tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam keluarganya.

"Itu mengerikan. Bagaimana ayah bisa mempercayai seseorang seperti dia?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

Menjadi orang ketiga dalam pembicaraan keluarga orang lain adalah hal bodoh, setidaknya itu menurut Chanyeol.

"Hyung, bisakah kau membantuku? Setidaknya, aku hanya ingin menjalani hidupku dengan aman."

"Sebenarnya Boo, apa yang dia incar padamu adalah hal yang membuat hidupmu dalam bahaya."

Chanyeol mengenali bagaimana cara Baekbeom tersenyum, begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun. Mereka memiliki mata sabit yang sama dan garis rahang yang identik. Kakak beradik yang mirip, namun dengan aura yang berbeda.

"Maksutmu, warisan ayah?"

"Ya. Dia mengincarmu karena kau pewaris tunggal."

Baekhyun selalu tersenyum dengan cara yang manis dan tulus. Matanya akan membentuk lengkungan yang manis dan giginya akan terlihat hampir sampai ke gigi geraham.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin, membunuhnya sebelum dia membunuhmu?" Baekbeom tertawa kering, meninggalkan adiknya dalam pikiran kosong.

Sekitar sepuluh detik mereka terdiam. Chanyeol sejak awal tidak bersuara karena dia pikir dia tidak berhak. Baekhyun meremas celananya dan Chanyeol melihat itu.

"Aku bercanda. Adikku yang manis ini tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan seperti itu."

Baekbeom juga punya caranya sendiri untuk tersenyum, dan itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Hanya saja, Baekbeom memiliki kesan tersendiri.

"Baekhyun, semua akan baik-baik saja. Selama masih ada aku, dia tidak akan berani menyentuhmu."

Seorang pelayan menyela, datang dan bertanya apakah mereka memiliki tambahan pesanan. Ketiganya menggeleng.

"Aku harap begitu."

"Ya! memang akan seperti itu." Chanyeol sedikit heran dengan segala keyakinan yang dimiliki Baekbeom.

Udara di dalam cafe menjadi sedikit hangat karena ucapan Baekbeom terdengar sangat renyah. Sedikit terkesan seperti omong kosong di telinga Chanyeol karena seingatnya, Baekbeom itu hanyalah anak yang tidak dianggap. Punya kekuatan apa lelaki itu untuk melawan Kris dan melindungi Baekhyun?

"Oh ya, aku membawa sesuatu."

Baekbeom menarik sesuatu dari bawah meja, meletakan paperbag itu di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Itu dari ibu, untukmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun menjadi sangat pendiam. Seperti sisi gelapnya mengambil alih dan wajahnya hanya diisi dengan kemuraman. Chanyeol sempat menawarkan ice cream tapi Baekhyun bergeming. Dia hanya ingin pulang, dan Chanyeol akan mengantarnya.

"Baekhyun."

Si mungil menggumam, masih menatap jalanan. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengira kalau sebuah sapu tangan rajutan bisa mengubah kepribadian Baekhyun dengan sangat kontras.

"Mau makan siang dulu?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Bagaimana kalau mencari udara segar?"

Waktu Baekhyun masih menjadi roh, mencari udara segar adalah kesukaannya.

"Tidak perlu."

Baekhyun yang sekarang itu manusia, apa yang Chanyeol harapkan?

"Langsung pulang?"

"Mm hm."

"Ok."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apartemen Baekhyun dilengkapi dengan cctv di beberapa sudut dan Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa maksutnya. Lelaki itu hendak bertanya dimana ruang kendalinya namun Baekhyun terlihat tengah meneguk keras botol anggur yang entah berasal darimana.

Chanyeol menyentak dan memarahi bagaimana kelakuan Baekhyun berubah menjadi liar hanya karena sapu tangan pemberian sang ibu.

"Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Ya! Aku memang tidak mengerti seperti apa kau dan ibumu! Tapi jika kau memang merindukannya, kenapa tidak kau temui saja? Bukannya malah minum-minum seperti ini."

"Park Chanyeol, kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi berhentilah bertingkah seolah kau mengerti."

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan seperti itu."

Chanyeol merasa aneh saat Baekhyun meraih bahunya, mengusap bagian itu dan menjadikannya tumpuan untuk berjinjit.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk yang ini."

Bibir Baekhyun menggoda telinga itu, dengan pelan dan sangat halus. Chanyeol dibuat bergetar di bagian lutut, dan getaran itu semakin naik saat bibir tipis Baekhyun menciumi rahangnya dan meninggalkan sensasi yang panas.

Sebenarnya berapa persen kadar alcohol di dalam anggur yang diminum Baekhyun tadi?

"Oh Chanyeol, please."

Ini semakin berbahaya saat Chanyeol mulai terlarut dalam perasaanya sendiri. Dulu, dia dihadapkan pada sosok roh Baekhyun dan itu sudah cukup menguji keyakinannya. Tapi sekarang, Baekhyun lebih nyata. Dia memiliki detak jantung dan suara yang indah saat mendesah.

Chanyeol bahkan belum melakukan apapun saat Baekhyun mulai memasukan kedua tangannya, merabai perut dan dada miliknya. Namun dengan segala dukungan para dewa, yang lebih tinggi berusaha untuk menahan diri dan itu hanya membuat si mungil merengek.

"Chanyeol, ayo bantu aku."

Sugesti bahwa Baekhyun sedang dikuasai oleh alcohol terus Chanyeol rapalkan. Meskipun sesuatu di bawah sana mulai terasa berkhianat, dia tidak ingin melakukannya karena Baekhyun sedang dikuasai alcohol. Itu sama saja menjadi lelaki brengsek jika dia mengambil keuntungan dari lelaki kecil yang mabuk.

"Baekhyun, sudah cukup."

"Kau bilang kau mau membantuku! Aku menginginkanmu! Jadi ayo bantu aku!"

"Kau mabuk, kau harus diam sebentar dan aku akan membuatkanmu ginseng hangat."

"Aku tidak mabuk!"

Chanyeol beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu dengan minum bersama dua temannya, Sehun dan Luhan di akhir pekan. Biasanya saat Luhan sedang mabuk, dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia tidak mabuk dan mulai menghitung satu sampai sepuluh. Hitungannya hanya akan sampai lima, karena setelah itu Luhan akan muntah dengan sangat tidak terhormat.

"Kalau begitu hitung satu sampai sepuluh!"

"Satu."

Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Chanyeol.

"Dua."

Kaki pendek itu berjinjit, menumpukan tangannya pada bahu Chanyeol.

"Tiga."

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya, membuat Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk dan mereka bertatapan. Sangat dalam.

"Empat."

Baekhyun mengikis jarak, memiringkan kepalanya dan berhenti saat hidung Chanyeol menabrak miliknya.

"Lima."

Chanyeol sedikit terhuyung ke belakang, Baekhyun menjauh dari tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat dan ia berjalan sempoyongan ke arah pantry. Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan muntah, seperti Luhan setelah hitungan ke lima.

Namun botol anggur yang Baekhyun minum tadi ada di tangannya lagi, tidak diminum. Hanya diletakan di tangan kanan Chanyeol dan si mungil berbisik dengan susah payah kepada yang lebih tinggi.

"Kadar alcoholnya 0%" dia berlalu, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan apa perbedaanku dengan para jalang di luar sana."

Chanyeol membaca tulisan yang ada di kemasan anggur itu dan mendapati Baekhyun tidak berbohong. Itu berarti, Baekhyun tidak pernah mabuk selama dia menggodanya tadi. Demi Neptunus…

"Kau tidak menemukan perbedaanku dengan para jalang itu? Apa aku sudah membuang harga diriku dengan begitu rendah? Oh Park Chanyeol ada apa denganku?"

Ada airmata saat Baekhyun tertawa dan itu menggerus kepala Chanyeol dengan sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku berakhir menjadi sangat bodoh jika kau ada di sini. Aku pikir kita pernah memiliki suatu hubungan atau apa? Mungkin kecelakaan itu membuatku melupakanmu dan merusak kepalaku."

"Baekhyun-."

"Aku selalu disiksa dengan sakit kepala dipagi hari sejak aku terbangun dari koma. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa kuingat saat itu hanya warna matamu. Aku pikir aku mulai gila karena aku tahu namamu tapi aku tidak tahu kau siapa."

"Baek dengarkan aku."

"Dan aku mulai mengikutimu. Melihatmu begitu akrab dengan teman-temanmu dari kejauhan dan aku merasa sudah sangat dekat denganmu hanya karena aku sudah pernah merasa bahwa kita juga pernah sedekat itu."

Apa bedanya Baekhyun yang mabuk dan tidak mabuk? Jawabannya adalah tidak ada. Baekhyun selalu banyak bicara dan itu membuat Chanyeol agak kewalahan.

"Aku bahkan merasa sangat senang saat kau menyetujui perjanjian kita."

Baekhyun menangis, tidak sampai meraung namun itu cukup membuat Chanyeol membeku dalam rasa nyeri.

"Kau boleh pergi jika merasa jijik denganku. Aku tidak akan menuntutmu."

Tubuh mungil itu berbalik, berjalan sempoyongan dan Chanyeol merasa bahu itu pasti sangat ringkih sekarang jika dia menyentuhnya.

"Oh ya, aku akan tetap membayarmu. Kirimkan nomor rekeningmu dan setelah itu kau tidak akan melihat wajahku lagi."

Sejenak mereka terdiam, Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kamarnya, Chanyeol kelewat sigap dan mengganjal pintu itu dengan kakinya sebelum Baekhyun berhasil menutup.

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu." Chanyeol menerobos masuk, mendorong Baekhyun untuk berbaring di ranjangnya dan menahan tubuh mungil itu, di bawah kuasanya.

"Chanyeol, kau fikir apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah, aku bahkan juga tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukan semua itu. Semua hal yang kau katakan tadi."

"Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Semuanya."

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan ringkih dan ada keraguan di detik pertama, namun lima detik berlalu dan melihat Baekhyun terpejam dengan sangat indah, belahan bibirnya mulai berani mengecap milik Baekhyun. Semakin lama semakin dalam, semakin hangat dan terikat, begitu membuai dan semua anggota tubuhnya ikut bergerak. Chanyeol tidak membiarkan ada jarak diantara keduanya dan Baekhyun menempel dengan sangat dekat.

Mereka bergelut dalam rasa haus dan kerinduan. Dua kepala itu bergerak, mencari kesenangan dari lidah ke lidah. Saling menyentuh sampai bagian terdalam. Chanyeol merasakan setiap bagiannya dengan hikmat. Baekhyun terasa sangat menyenangkan dalam caranya menyambut lidah Chanyeol. Ada setetes liur yang lolos dari dagu Baekhyun dan sedetik kemudian yang lebih kecil terengah.

Chanyeol melepas bibir adiktif itu dan larut dalam pesona rona merah di pipi lelaki mungil di hadapannya. Baekhyun dipenuhi bunga imajiner di atas kepala dan semua hal terasa manis di detik itu juga. Chanyeol meraih tangannya, menyentaknya pelan, membuat wajah mungil itu menatapnya dalam rasa malu.

"Aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa berhenti hanya di sini." Suara berat itu terengah, memicu segala urat saraf Baekhyun disengat listrik dan itu hanya semakin membuatnya lebih panas. 

Saat kontak mata itu terjadi, ini sama saja dengan bencana karena logika sudah menjadi omong kosong diantara keduanya.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan." Suara itu serupa desahan dari surga di telinga yang lebih besar.

Lekuk leher Baekhyun adalah yang pertama Chanyeol sentuh. Tubuh dibawahnya menggigil di setiap ciuman dan itu terlihat sangat menyenangkan di mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjadi tidak berkutik dan itu hanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Sosok yang berada di bawahnya merengek, Chanyeol menggoda miliknya, mempertemukan dua benda itu dengan cara yang sangat menyebalkan. Sekaligus nikmat.

"Oh Chanyeol!"

"Katakan Baek." Chanyeol sendiri sudah ada di dalam rasa mabuknya.

Baekhyun terus merengek dengan menyebut namanya, jemari itu mengerat di kulit rambut Chanyeol setiap kali sesuatu di bawah sana saling bergesekan dengan keras.

"Chanyeol, please..." tangan Baekhyun hampir ikut campur sampai tiba-tiba tangan yang lebih besar menariknya ke atas kepala, menahannya agar tetap di sana.

"Jawab aku, Baekhyun..."

"Oh ya Tuhan!"

Keduanya semakin tidak terkendali saat entah sadar atau tidak, keadaan mereka sudah topless. Baekhyun menggeliat saat Chanyeol memberinya banyak ciuman panas mulai dari belakang telinga sampai ke perut. Dia sudah tenggelam dan Chanyeol sangat menikmati kepasrahan si mungil.

"Jawab aku, Baek."

"Aku menyukaimu."

Jawaban Baekhyun seperti mantra, Chanyeol melambung dalam rasa bangga dan dia tidak segan untuk menyambut bibir kelaparan lelaki di bawahnya. Udara menjadi sangat panas, detak jantung keduanya berlomba dalam gairah dan dua tubuh dengan ukuran kontras itu menyatu dalam keringat.

Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama melepas celananya, menggesekan miliknya yang keras ke milik Chanyeol dan keduanya mendesah semakin lantang. Hawa panas menguasai kepala keduanya dan dunia berubah menjadi milik mereka.

Tangan besar itu menuntun tubuh yang lebih kecil untuk menungging, berkata agar ia mendapatkan sesuatu untuk diremas karena sesi persiapan mungkin akan terasa sedikit sakit.

"Oh Chanyeol, ya Tuhan!"

"Tahan, ini hanya sebentar."

Chanyeol tahu ini akan terasa sakit meskipun dia sudah mencoba untuk membiasakan Baekhyun. Lelaki kecil itu terus merengek sakit dan Chanyeol hanya bisa memberinya ciuman-ciuman pereda di sekitar leher. Di bawah sana sudah dimasuki tiga jari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai merubah suaranya kesakitan itu menjadi desahan.

"Chanyeol please..."

Chanyeol terburu saat melepas celananya, membuangnya sembarangan dan meraih milik Baekhyun yang masih sangat keras. Menenggelamkan si mungil dalam nyanyian seksual dan sekali lagi, semua suara itu layaknya paduan suara dari surge untuk Chanyeol.

"Oh Chanyeol!"

Milik Chanyeol menjadi begitu tegang dan siap hanya dengan desahan Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya. Dia memasukannya begitu pelan, begitu hati-hati karena Baekhyun bahkan terlihat kesulitan walau hanya untuk mencari sesuatu sebagai pegangan.

Satu hentakan terakhir dan Chanyeol ada di dalam Baekhyun seluruhnya. Keduanya sedikit terengah dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menciumi bahu basah Baekhyun.

"Jika sangat sakit, aku akan berhenti."

Chanyeol berbisik, menarik dagu Baekhyun agak berbalik dan menyambut bibir itu dalam ciuman yang kelewat lembut.

"Jika kau berhenti, aku akan menuntutmu." Keduanya tersenyum dan Chanyeol memberi sesuatu yang berhasil membuat tubuh di bawahnya menggelenyar.

"Shit!"

Chanyeol menjadi sangat liar saat pinggul itu bergerak mengimbangi hentakannya. Lelaki dibawahnya juga sedang mencari kenikmatannya dan saat kepala Baekhyun tersentak ke belakang, Chanyeol tahu disana lah titik Baekhyun.

"Ahh Chanyeol Chanyeol!"

Di sana, di titik itu berulang kali Chanyeol menyerangnya dan Baekhyuk ambruk dengan lenguhan yang sangat keras. Dia mendapat orgasmenya yang pertama dan Chanyeol belum ada tanda apapun.

"Baekhyun, you're fucking tight!"

"Chanyeol oh!"

Chanyeol memberi hentakan yang mengejutkan saat Baekhyun benar-benar sudah lemas. Tangan Chanyeol ikut bekerja, meremas milik Baekhyun dan memberinya sedikit pancingan. Sosok mungil itu sedikit memberi makian namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali mendesah keras dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Seperti apa yang Chanyeol inginkan.

"Chanyeol..."

Kamar Baekhyun dipenuhi suara-suara erotis dan decitan tempat tidur yang ikut bergoyang. Keduanya bergerak semakin gila dengan peluh yang membuat tubuh keduanya berkilauan. Chanyeol menggeram dengan sangat keras setelah mendapat kenikmatan miliknya, dan Baekhyun juga mendapatkan miliknya, untuk kedua kali. Tubuh kecil itu ambruk untuk kesekian kalinya dan Chanyeol dengan erangan terakhir menyusul menuju alam lelap.

Keduanya tertidur dalam rasa lelah dan tiba-tiba keduanya menemukan fakta bahwa saling memeluk satu sama lain adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi kali ini terasa sedikit aneh saat Baekhyun tidak merasakan sakit kepala setelah bangun tidur. Tubuhnya terasa kaku di beberapa bagian namun tidak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun di kepala. Penyakit itu selalu datang setiap hari, setelah bangun tidur namun kenapa hari ini tidak?

Ada yang bergerak di sampingnya, Baekhyun menoleh dan wajah Chanyeol yang langsung dia lihat. Wajah tidur yang benar-benar menyejukan dengan bibir yang terbuka. Tiba-tiba kejadian semalam terulang di ingatannya.

Ya ampun, sesuatu di dalam rusuk Baekhyun melompat-lompat. Darahnya melaju ke seluruh tubuh sangat cepat dan menyebabkan hawa panas di wajah. Ada perasaan malu yang besar bercampur dengan rasa senang yang lebih besar.

Dengan agak takut, Baekhyun mengintip tubuhnya sendiri. Matanya menyipit lalu menyibak sedikit selimutnya dan mendapati tubuhnya bak kanfas yang baru saja dilukis. Tanda Chanyeol ada dimana-mana, di setiap inchi tubuhnya...

Chanyeol bergerak, hendak bangun sepertinya dan Baekhyun langsung disudutkan oleh rasa malu. Dia berpura-pura tidur dan memunggungi Chanyeol yang memang terbangun. Tempat tidurnya bergerak-gerak dan kehilangan beban di sisi yang lain. Ada suara langkah dan itu pasti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengintip dan tidak menemukan laki-laki itu dimanapun. Tiba-tiba ada rasa sakit di dalam rusuknya, seperti dicubit atau di tusuk dengan garpu panas. Ada apa dengan laki-laki itu? Kenapa dia meninggalkan Baekhyun seperti jalang sekali pakai?

Si mungil mengamuk, melempar sebuah bantal dan itu mengenai nakas di samping tempat tidur. Sebuah vas kecil terjatuh dan suaranya memecah keheningan. Baekhyun sendiri bahkan juga dibuat kaget.

"Baekhyun?"

Itu Chanyeol, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah melongo. Memegang spatula dan dia hanya memakai celana, ehm.

"Ada apa?" Dia mendekat dan suasana menjadi sangat panas di setiap pori-pori wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat menciut dan menggeleng, berkata bahwa dia tidak sengaja menyenggol vas itu dan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Ada semburat merah di wajah mungil di hadapannya dan itu terlihat lebih indah dari sinar jingga matahari terbenam. Baekhyun memiliki lautan di wajahnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang tidak akan pernah terbenam. Itu membuat yang lebih tinggi berdebar sendiri.

"Aku membuat panecake, kau mau jus jeruk atau madu?"

"Madu."

"Ok."

"Terimakasih."

"Ya. Kau-"

Ada jeda yang menahan bibir Chanyeol dan itu semua adalah saat ia melihat bahu dan dada Baekhyun yang dipenuhi dengan tanda. Darinya. Tadi malam.

"-pakailah bajumu dan segera turun."

Dia menghilang dengan langkah besar dan sangat cepat, secepat detak jantung Baekhyun saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang menyangga tubuhnya di tembok. Wajahnya berkeringat dan dia terlihat agak kesakitan. Chanyeol cukup cekatan untuk menyadari kesakitan Baekhyun dan segera menggendongnya. Lelaki kecil itu kesulitan berjalan karena perbuatannya semalam.

"Apa itu, sangat sakit?"

"Apa? Apanya?" Bola mata kecil itu bergerak gelisah, begitu juga dengan milik Chanyeol.

Sofa terasa begitu nyaman dan aman dalam waktu yang bersamaan, entah karena Chanyeol menaruhnya dengan sangat hati-hati atau karena harga sofa ini mahal.

"Itu, k-kau sampai sulit b-berjalan."

"Itu-"

Keadaan yang terasa canggung adalah yang paling buruk di kamus hidup Baekhyun. Semua itu terasa jauh lebih buruk saat dia menjadi lemah di depan dan hanya untuk Chanyeol. Dia rasa.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Chanyeol. Dan tolong, aku benci sikap canggung kita yang seperti ini. Bisakah kita bersikap seperti biasa?"

Baekhyun sudah bilang kan' kalau dia benci suasana yang canggung?

"Ok baik, jadi bagaimana dengan yang semalam?"

"Apa maksutmu? Aku menyukainya atau tidak?"

"Apa? Tidak! bukan yang seperti itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Maksudku, apa kita harus melupakannya atau-"

"Melupakan?"

Pancake yang ada di meja bisa dingin dengan cepat, itu karena Baekhyun yang sedang merasa sanksi akan sangat sulit untuk diakhiri. Chanyeol entah sengaja atau tidak tengah menyulut sebuah debat dan Baekhyun bukanlah lawan yang mudah ditaklukan.

"Ya, atau kita bisa menganggap bahwa kita impas?"

Si mungil mengangkat kedua alisnya dan itu hanya semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"Tunggu, apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau bersikap seolah kejadian semalam adalah sebuah kecelakaan? Aku tidak mabuk dan kau juga. Kita melakukannya dengan kesadaran penuh dan aku pikir tidak ada yang dirugikan disini."

"Aku tahu, Baek!"

"Lalu dimana masalahnya?"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu setelah apa yang terjadi." Ada rasa putus asa di sorot mata Chanyeol, bercampur dengan emosi dan lelah.

"Katakan, apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu?"

Sejak detik pertama mereka saling bertemu, Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa menghindari Baekhyun. Baik saat dia melihatnya tergelatak di pinggir sungai atau saat Baekhyun menguntitnya.

Chanyeol sempat berpikir semua ingatan Baekhyun hilang setelah ia sadar karena memang mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk saling mengenal. Tapi kenapa kian hari Baekhyun justru semakin dalam menyelami kehidupannya?

"Kenapa kita tidak berpacaran saja?"

Dan apalagi ini? Kenapa Tuhan sekarang justru membuat hubungan mereka semakin rumit? Bukankah seharusnya mereka tidak saling mengenal?

"Baekhyun aku-"

"Kenapa? Kita sudah melakukan itu dan apalagi yang kau butuhkan? Kau melakukannya karena kau juga menyukaiku dan aku sudah mengatakannya sebelum kau menciumku lalu-"

"Cukup! Hentikan! Aah ya ampun kau membuatku kesulitan bernafas."

"Mau kuberi nafas buatan?"

Lelaki mungil yang satu ini benar-benar sulit untuk bisa ditebak. Sangat kuat dengan kemauannya dan ambisius adalah karakter yang menumbuhkannya sampai sedewasa ini. Dia bahkan dengan sangat mudah mengganti suasana yang begitu canggung berubah menjadi sebuah ajang perdebatan, dan sekarang apa? Dia dengan mudah bersikap begitu imut!

Ada suara bel dan itu berarti seseorang datang. Mereka bergerak kelabakan, Chanyeol berlari ke arah kamar dan bersembunyi sementara pemilik apartemen berjalan menuju pintu. Melalui layar interface terlihat Kris, berdiri dengan wajah yang sangat tidak sedap dipandang.

"Tamu yang terhormat, mohon maaf karena pemilik rumah saat ini sedang berada di luar jangkauan. Anda bisa meninggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beep!"

Ia menirukan suara operator telephone dengan agak malas. Itu adalah kebiasaan Baekhyun jika ia ingin menolak seseorang yang ingin bertamu dan itu tindakan yang sangat, sangat bodoh karena dia melakukannya kepada si cerdas Kris.

"Byun Baekhyun biarkan aku masuk atau aku akan memblock credit card mu."

"Kau yang paling brengsek!"

"Ya memang. Ayo cepat buka pintunya."

Keinginan Kris dipenuhi dan laki-laki itu menerobos masuk. Berjalan cepat ke seluruh ruangan, seperti mencari sesuatu, menghiraukan Baekhyun yang terus mengoceh tentang 'ada apa ini?' Dan 'Apa yang kau lakukan?'

Kris tidak menemukan apa yang dia mau, lalu dengan wajah yang terlihat brengsek, dia berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Tempat dimana Chanyeol bersembunyi.

"Wow wow wow, kau mencoba memasuki wilayah pribadiku. Itu ilegal."

"Dimana kau menyembunyikan laki-laki itu?" Baekhyun terkejut.

"Laki-laki apa?"

"Yang semalam bersetubuh denganmu!"

Ada suara terbatuk dari dalam kamar Baekhyun dan pastilah itu dari si ceroboh Chanyeol. Tolong ingatkan Baekhyun untuk menjambak rambut Chanyeol selepas Kris pergi dari rumahnya.

"Aku akan lapor polisi jika kau merusak pintuku." Kris tidak jadi mendobrak pintunya dan bergeser selangkah ke kiri.

"Kalau begitu buka'kan untukku."

"Ya. Teruslah bermimpi."

"Ayahmu menyadap saluran cctv di rumahmu dan dia melihat apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam. Apa kau tidak memikirkan semua itu sebelumnya? Bagaimana kalau-"

"Ayahku sakit dan terakhir kali aku menjenguknya dia masih tidak sadarkan diri."

"Aku selalu di samping ayahmu dan kau tidak pernah datang."

"Aku datang! Tentu saja aku datang dan saat itu kau sedang menelepon seorang pembunuh bayaran."

Ada aliran listrik tak kasat mata diantara tatapan mereka berdua. Kris menjadi yang pertama membuang nafas setelah beberapa detik menahannya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan."

"Apa? Apa yang akan kau jelaskan? Cara untuk membunuhku dengan jalan yang bersih? Apa kau akan memotong lidah pembunuh itu agar kelak dia tidak menyebut namamu jika dia tertangkap? Apa kau seambisius itu dengan harta ayahku dan-"

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan? Baekbeom juga berpikir bahwa kau psikopat ambisius yang gila harta! Apa kau-"

"BAEKHYUN! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGINGINKAN HARTA AYAHMU SEDIKITPUN! SE-PE-SER-PUN AKU TIDAK PERNAH SEKALIPUN MEMIMPIKANNYA!"

Kris berteriak, di depan wajah Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya dan semua itu terasa tidak asing. Suara bentakan Kris tidak jauh berbeda dengan cara ayahnya saat tengah mengamuk dan itu membuat matanya sedikit berair.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Chanyeol keluar dengan memasang wajah yang dipenuhi kerutan marah. Melihat Baekhyun untuk pertama kali dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada pertumpahan darah. Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menyentaknya, membuat ia menatap lelaki bermata kelinci itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol hanya mengatakan empat kata dan membuatnya mendapat empat tinju karena Kris langsung memukuli wajahnya, di pipi kiri dan rahang dengan sangat keras. Baekhyun menarik lengan lelaki berdarah China itu saat Chanyeol yang telah memberikan tiga pukalan balasan tiba-tiba terjatuh.

Mereka terus bergelut, saling memukul dan sesekali mengumpat dengan kata-kata absurd. Baekhyun berlari menuju telepon dan memanggil petugas keamanan agar segera mendatangi apartemennya. Dia kembali dan melihat wajah kedua laki-laki itu sudah dipenuhi lebam dan darah.

Dua orang berseragam memasuki ruangan setelah berteriak bahwa mereka adalah petugas keamanan. Berjalan masuk, menemukan akar masalah dan menarik keduanya untuk berpisah. Baekhyun menggigit jarinya dan terus menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip.

"Kalian harus ikut kami ke pos untuk interogasi." Petugas yang lebih gendut menyangga bahu Chanyeol dan menyeretnya keluar, tapi ingatlah, Baekhyun selalu menjadi anak baik untuk Chanyeol. Jadi dia merebutnya seperti merebut sebuah lolypop dan memegang lengannya dengan erat.

"Tidak-tidak, tidak perlu. Cukup bawa dia pergi, itu sudah sangat membantu." Kris berdecih saat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan rasa jijik yang kental di matanya.

"Anda yakin?" Seorang petugas bertanya dan si pemilik apartemen mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku harus mengobati, temanku. Dia terluka cukup parah karena kelakuan orang gila ini."

Baekhyun yang membencinya adalah hal yang paling kentara di dunia, dan itu sungguh nyeri walau hanya memikirkannya saja. Kris berjalan pasrah mengikuti dua petugas yang menggiringnya.

Dia mengikuti tahap interogasi dengan kooperatif dan lebih memilih untuk membumbuinya dengan sedikit drama agar proses sialan itu cepat selesai. Berkata bahwa Baekhyun melakukan perselingkuhan dan dia hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya seorang kekasih perbuat. Setelah dua jam di kerubungi pertanyaan, Kris berjalan santai memasuki mobilnya dengan wajah mendung.

Dia menatap jendela apartemen Baekhyun dari kejauhan.

"Halo."

Kris menelepon seseorang.

"Aku ingin merubah kesepakatan."

Dia menyematkan sebuah senyuman dingin di bibirnya.

"Bunuh target lebih cepat. Aku sudah sangat muak dengan kelakuannya."

Lelaki di seberang menjawab, dan Kris mengangguk seolah itu terlihat oleh seseorang di ujung sambungan.

"Lakukan apapun, aku bersedia di penjara berapapun lamanya asalkan dia mati."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAYBE NEXT?**

 **[AN]**

 **\- PPPFFTTTT NAENA NYA GAK HOT COEG!**

 **\- Yah, untuk chapter kemarin itu begini, setiap pergantian alur sebenernya udah aku kasih tanda, tapi mungkin itu tidak sesuai sama standart ffn jadi yah, dihilangkan otomatis. Dan itu berupa (******)**

 **\- Oh yes, aku punya akun ffn dan terhitung masih bayik banget. Uname-nya : freesoul16. Mampir? Monggo silahkeun.**

 **ARGH BANYAK CINGCONG LU THOR!**

 **\- Last, makasih untuk CHANBAEK INDONESIA YANG DABESS! Juga untuk aeris semua. You all guys cant be describe with anything! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **The Greatest Spirit"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Salasika16**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Fantasy, Crime**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **M**

 **Summary:** _ **Baekhyun berjanji akan membayar berapapun yang Chanyeol minta.**_

 _ **Asalkan laki-laki itu mampu membuatnya hidup kembali**_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Bunuh target lebih cepat. Aku sudah sangat muak dengan kelakuannya."_

 _Lelaki di seberang menjawab, dan Kris mengangguk seolah itu terlihat oleh seseorang di ujung sambungan._

 _"Lakukan apapun, aku bersedia di penjara berapapun lamanya asalkan dia mati."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian saling memukul antara Kris dan Chanyeol di apartemennya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal di sana sementara waktu. Ada beberapa cctv dengan signal yang menuju langsung ke monitor ayahnya dan itu melebihi kata bahaya. Itu bencana, ayahnya tahu semua gerak geriknya sekecil apapun jadi Baekhyun pikir mengungsi adalah jalan terbaik.

Rumah Chanyeol bukanlah ide buruk. Lelaki itu berkata bahwa orangtuanya berada di Busan dan mereka berkunjung hanya saat thanks giving, juga beserta kakak perempuannya, Yura. Awalnya permintaan Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersama terdengar mustahil di telinga Chanyeol. Namun melihat lampu merah cctv di dalam ruang keluarga apartemen Baekhyun terus berkedip, Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata tidak.

Lelaki mungil yang dia akui, sudah menempati hampir seluruh ruang dihatinya itu sedang berada dalam masalah, dan dia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Kris bisa mengobrak-abrik hotel manapun tempat Baekhyun melarikan diri. Namun tidak untuk rumahnya.

"Aku sudah selesai berkemas. Bisakah kau bantu aku dengan tas yang itu, Chanyeol?"

Seorang laki-laki biasanya tidak memiliki begitu banyak barang untuk dikemas ketika berpergian, tapi sepertinya pengecualian untuk Baekhyun. Dia menunjuk sebuah tas besar dengan gundukan dimana-mana dan itu terlihat sedikit seperti otot seorang binaragawan. Chanyeol bergidik.

"Apa isinya?"

"Barang-barangku yang terhormat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kediaman Chanyeol beraroma jahe dengan sentuhan furniture yang terlihat hangat. Ada sebuah foto keluarga yang begitu besar di tengah dan sebuah keranjang. Serupa tempat tidur seekor anjing dan tak lupa dengan tempat makannya.

"Kau memelihara anjing?"

Baekhyun tidak pernah ingat kalau saat pertama kali dia berkunjung, dia pernah mendengar suara lolongan anjing atau apapun itu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda aktivitas keberadaan hewan itu baik bekas cakaran atau bulu yang berceceran. Rumah Chanyeol bersih, rapi dan terlihat aman.

"Ya aku punya." Ada suara ribut dari arah dapur dan itu pasti Chanyeol.

"Jadi, ada dimana dia sekarang?"

Dua gelas berisi minuman berada di tangan lelaki tinggi yang kini berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, tempat dimana Baekhyun terus mengoceh. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk dan menatapnya sepersekian detik dengan hikmat hanya untuk memastikan apakah dia harus mengatakan hal ini atau tidak. Bahwa dia adalah seorang indigo.

"Dia sudah mati tiga minggu lalu karena tidak sengaja memakan coklat yang aku letakan di meja ini."

"Ugh, aku minta maaf." Baekhyun mencicit dan itu mengundang senyuman di bibir tebal Chanyeol.

"Tidak masalah, walaupun begitu dia selalu ada disini. Bergelung di kaki ku, seperti sekarang."

Seingat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau Chanyeol adalah seorang murid akselerasi saat di Junior High School. Lalu apa yang sekarang dia lakukan? Apa semua orang genius mengelus-elus udara di sekitar kakinya sendiri seolah sedang mengelus bulu anjing?

"Popy ada di kakiku, Baek. Aku bisa menyentuhnya."

Ok, Chanyeol berubah agak sinting dan apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan sekarang?

"Chanyeol, ini tidak lucu."

"Lucu? Siapa yang melucu? Popy benar-benar berada di kakiku. Dia menjilati jempolku dan-"

"Chanyeol, sepertinya Kris memukulmu sangat keras."

Ini masih siang dan matahari sedang tepat berada di atas kepala. Waktu dimana tingkat frustasi seseorang berada di titik paling rawan dan Chanyeol seperti memiliki korelasi dengan itu.

"Chanyeol, please..."

"Apa? Apa yang salah? Aku tidak bohong! Popy ada di kaki ku, aku bisa melihatnya karena aku indigo."

Aah ya, Kyungsoo juga pernah mengatakan point itu dan Baekhyun melupakannya dengan sangat mudah. Mungkin karena awalnya dia tidak percaya jadi itu hal yang tidak terlalu penting. Tapi melihat perilaku Chanyeol yang begini, mungkin kejadian hari ini tidak akan pernah dia lupakan.

"Kau? In- apa?"

"In-di-go."

Warna coklat terang yang terlukis di retina Chanyeol dia tatap, tanpa berkedip karena tiba-tiba lelaki itu terlihat seperti Edward Cullen. Tampan dan sangat misterius. Ada gambaran tentang pohon pinus dan sebuah villa di pinggiran sungai di mata Chanyeol. Nafas lelaki itu terbau serupa angin subuh bercampur embun pagi khas dataran air terjun Yongso. Sangat menyegarkan dan terasa menarik.

Chanyeol berubah serupa kenangan dan itu memberinya sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba. Ada dua wajah lain yang mampir di ingatannya dan itu hanya semakin membuatnya pusing. Chanyeol menangkap tubuh itu dan terus bertanya di bagian mana yang sakit, jadi Baekhyun meraung kalau kepalanya seperti mau pecah dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk melepaskan benda itu dari lehernya.

Bingung dan panik menjadi satu. Tubuh kecil Baekhyun menggigil kesakitan dan hal terakhir yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan ada memeluknya. Rengekan si mungil mereda dengan perlahan jadi Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk terus bernafas, bernafas dan bernafas.

"Apa perlu ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau membuatku takut..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu sudah menginjak siang dan jarum jam menunjuk angka dua belas dengan kompak. Hujan turun dengan sangat tenang disertai angin yang membelai dedaunan dengan akrab. Tirai rumah disibak, mempertontonkan pepohonan basah dan jalanan yang digenangi air. November selalu datang disertai dengan gumpalan awan yang menyimpan kerinduan kepada bumi.

Chanyeol menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga dan mendengarkan suara orang di ujung sambungan dengan kerutan di dahi. Sedetik ia melirik sosok mungil yang kini terlelap di tempat tidur, lalu beralih kembali memandang menembus jendela.

"Aku melakukannya. Dengan Baekhyun. Tadi malam. Bagian mana yang belum kau mengerti?"

 _"Bagian tentang dimana kewarasanmu itu, Park?"_

"AKU TERBAWA SUASANA!"

Salah satu teman karib Chanyeol yang bernama Sehun adalah salah satu yang paling pandai untuk menguji kesabaran. Saling berteriak bukanlah hal yang menakjubkan jadi Sehun maupun Chanyeol hanya akan melupakannya dan kembali saling meneriaki wajah satu sama lain.

 _"YA, BERTERIAKLAH SEPERTI ITU SAAT KAU SEDANG TELANJANG DI DEPAN CERMIN!"_

Oh tunggu dulu. Itu tadi bukan suara Sehun.

"Luhan?"

 _"Ya! Luhan yang agung sedang berbicara, tunggu lima menit lagi dan aku akan menendang milikmu yang jelek itu!"_

Sambungan diputus secara sepihak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si cerewet Luhan, pacar Sehun itu. Semua terasa mengerikan karena Chanyeol merasa putus asa hanya dengan mengingat bagaimana ia terbangun dengan Baekhyun yang telanjang, berbaring di sampingnya dengan wajah lelah. Memamerkan tubuh yang dipenuhi tanda miliknya dan itu adalah satu-satunya bukti bahwa kejadian semalam bukanlah sebuah mimpi hormonal yang biasa dialami pria.

Pelipisnya berdenyut, terasa pusing dan sangat melelahkan.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Baekhyun duduk di kepala ranjang, memeluk satu bantal dan menepuk sisi lain, mengajak yang lebih besar untuk duduk. Di dekatnya.

"Jam dua belas. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Ya. Kau berteriak dengan suara besar mu itu di telepon."

Canggung menjadi satu-satunya alasan kenapa Chanyeol tetap berdiri di depan jendela dan bukannya menyambut tempat kosong di samping Baekhyun. Kejadian semalam mengubah cara mereka dalam saling berinteraksi, jadilah Chanyeol berubah payah dalam hal melawan rasa kikuk.

"Yeah, seseorang di seberang sana membuat kesabaranku habis."

"Siapa? Luhan?" Chanyeol terkesiap setelah bibir kecil itu menyebut nama pacar cerewet Sehun.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Kau menyebut namanya tadi di telepon."

"Aah ya." Apa yang kau harapkan, Park Chanyeol?

Itu dulu, ketika Luhan dan Baekhyun saling berteman adalah saat si rambut coklat ini masih sesosok roh penasaran. Mendengar Baekhyun menyebut nama pacar cerewet Sehun itu dengan lantang membuat Chanyeol berharap lebih. Si mungil melupakannya setelah sadar dari koma, dan itu seperti sebuah palu imajiner memukul kepalanya tepat di pelipis. Menyakitkan dan membuatnya pusing.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Suara melengking khas Luhan menggema memenuhi rumah.

Tiba-tiba pintu depan berubah gaduh, jadi dua manusia beda ukuran itu berjalan menghampiri teras dengan tergesa. Tangan besar Chanyeol bertindak membuka pintu dan satu tangan lain menyembunyikan tubuh kecil Baekhyun di balik punggung.

"Park bodoh! Buka pintunya atau aku akan-"

"Ya ya ya aku sudah membukanya! Kau mau apa?"

BUGH

"Ugh!"

Tubuh besar itu tersungkur, dengan dua kakinya merapat seperti mau menciut. Chanyeol menggulung tubuhnya dalam rasa sakit karena miliknya yang paling berharga baru saja mendapat salam dari tendangan kaki Luhan yang maha agung. Beberapa tendangan kecil masih mendarat di bagian tubuh bawahnya dan apa yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan adalah menghitung satu sampai sepuluh.

Mempertahankan kesabarannya karena bagaimanapun juga, Luhan terkadang bisa menjadi sahabat yang menyenangkan juga sangat menyebalkan. Dan jangan lupa, dia pacar sahabatnya, Sehun.

"SEHUN HENTIKAN KINGKONG GILA INI!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD KINGKONG?" Satu tendangan di betis Chanyeol mendarat dengan sangat dramatis.

"Luhan aku fikir-" Sehun berubah tidak berkutik karena saat Luhan menendangi Chanyeol itu berarti sama saja dengan sebuah hiburan. Pertemanan mereka adalah yang cukup unik karena lebih banyak berisi umpatan dan pukulan ketimbang pujian dan rangkulan. Itu point plus yang agak negative.

Luhan adalah satu dari sejuta di dunia yang memiliki tingkat keberanian yang luar biasa dalam membela sesuatu , meskipun sesuatu itu adalah seseorang yang telah melupakannya setelah sadar dari koma.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Serupa angin surga, suara Baekhyun menghentikan siksaan untuk Chanyeol dari kaki terkutuk Luhan.

Seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, sepasang kekasih itu menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Dari semua sudut dan dengan wajah yang tidak enak di pandang. Ada keheningan untuk beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Chanyeol bangkit dan mencari bahu Baekhyun sebagai tumpuan.

"Kenapa kau menendangi Chanyeol? Kau berada di rumahnya, kau itu tamu. Dimana etika mu, huh? Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu kepada tuan rumah. Dan lagi, bukankah kau teman Chanyeol?"

Jari telunjuk nan lentik itu menusuk tepat ke arah hidung Sehun. Mengintimidasi lelaki itu dengan cara yang aneh.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?"

Mereka terbengong. Sehun dan Luhan terbengong dengan sangat aneh jadi Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Chanyeol sudah salah ambil keputusan karena telah berteman dengan mereka.

"Chanyeol kenapa teman-temanmu berubah bisu?"

"Baekhyun?" Luhan menjadi emosional tiba-tiba dengan cara yang menyedihkan karena sosok di depannya sekarang adalah sosok yang dulu mati-matian dia usahakan agar bisa hidup kembali. Itu mengirimkan sedikit nuansa drama di dalam hatinya yang rapuh, oh Luhan...

"Apa? Kau tidak terima karena aku mengataimu bisu? Huh kau tidak terima? Apa yang-"

"Baek?" Ada senyuman namun ada juga airmata. Luhan melakukannya dengan bersamaan sambil melirik bagaimana Baekhyun kini sudah bisa menginjak tanah. Bukan melayang seperti dulu.

"Berhenti menyebut namaku dan cepat minta maaf. Kau pikir dengan menyebut namaku maka semua kesalahanmu bisa hilang huh? Ayo cepat minta maaf!"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Ya ok. Aku tahu namaku memang bagus tapi-hey!"

Baekhyun bungkam setelah menemukan fakta bahwa seingatnya mereka belum saling berkenalan dan menyebut nama masing-masing. Wajah orang yang setahu Baekhyun adalah Luhan berubah melankolis sedetik setelah mereka saling bertatapan dan itu membuatnya agak canggung.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah adegan saling berpelukan yang aneh antara Baekhyun dan Luhan, mereka bertiga, para indigo melakukan rapat kecil di dapur selagi si rambut coklat sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sehun bertugas untuk berdiri di dekat ambang pintu, untuk mengawasi lalu Luhan yang jadi ahli bicara. Seperti biasa.

"Dia merasa tidak aman dengan apartemennya lalu memintaku untuk tinggal bersama. Itu karena seseorang menyadap cctv di rumahnya dan itu cukup masuk akal."

"Ok. Lalu bagaimana dengan yang semalam?"

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku-terbawa-suasana."

"Aku juga sudah mengatakan padamu untuk bertelanjang di depan cermin dan mengulangi 'aku-terbawa-suasana' mu itu"

"Kau dan Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama di akhir pekan, lalu dimana masalahnya?

Chanyeol bisa saja meneriaki wajah Luhan dengan ludah namun keberadaan Baekhyun di sana membuatnya harus berbisik. Disertai dengan urat-urat emosional yang ada di lehernya.

"Kami sepasang kekasih, tapi tidak untukmu dan Baekhyun. Thats it."

Pikiran Chanyeol kembali ke pagi tadi, saat dimana Baekhyun bertanya apakah mereka seharusnya melanjutkan hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, namun Chanyeol justru menawarinya untuk melupakannya saja. Layaknya seorang bajingan pengecut yang memperlakukan si mungil seperti barang sekali pakai. Jalang yang hanya membutuhkan beberapa sodokan.

"Siapa yang memulai?" Sehun mencicit dari tempatnya, melemparkan tatapan datar yang terasa pahit di penglihatan Chanyeol karena wajah datar Sehun itu sama saja wajah yang dipenuhi tuntutan.

"Itu, aku tidak ingat."

"Kalian tidak mabuk, itu yang kau katakan di telepon. Jangan berbohong!"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"Park, jangan membuat ini semakin rumit."

"Katakan Chanyeol!"

"Baekhyun! Dia yang memulai!"

Sehun mengintip tentang apa yang saat ini sedang Baekhyun lakukan. Ia mendapati si kecil sedang mengambil fotonya sendiri dengan gaya yang sangat imut dan itu menghancurkan jawaban Chanyeol tentang kesan agresif yang dimiliki Baekhyun. Lelaki kecil itu bahkan menggembungkan pipinya di depan kamera dan Sehun semakin yakin kalau otak mesum Chanyeol-lah yang ada di balik kejadian semalam. Si imut Baekhyun yang malang...

"Ayolah Park, jangan jadi pengecut. Katakan yang sebenarnya jadi aku bisa melihat wajahmu itu tanpa rasa muak."

"Lihat, Sehun saja tahu kalau kau berbohong."

Park Chanyeol si cerdas seharusnya tahu jawaban apa yang dua temannya ini ingin untuk didengar.

"Ok, aku yang memulainya."

"Assa!"

See?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Minggu adalah hari untuk bermalas-malasan setelah di hari-hari sebelumnya Baekhyun disibukan dengan urusan kuliah. Jongdae dan Minseok terus memberinya pesan dan beberapa panggilan sejak Sabtu sore namun semua itu baru direspon siang hari ini. Dua sahabat nya itu bahkan berkata bahwa mereka sampai mendatangi kediaman Byun karena mereka tidak mendapati Baekhyun di apartemen. Sahabatnya yang brengsek tapi manis.

"Baek?"

Luhan datang dengan celemek dan spatula. Ada sarung tangan di sebelah kiri dan jaring-jaring di rambut. Tiba-tiba Luhan mengingatkannya pada sang ibu di setiap perayaan thanks giving. Ibunya juga selalu berpenampilan begitu jika sedang memasak.

"Bisakah kau bantu aku untuk memasak makanan kecil di dapur? Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang memanggang kalkun di luar, mari kita merayakan thanks giving bersama-sama!"

Ugh ok, ini tanggal 24 November. Baekhyun baru ingat kalau hari ini memang bertepatan dengan perayaan thanks giving, jadi itulah sebab kenapa Luhan berpakaian seperti ini. Jadilah, mereka berjalan menuju dapur dan semua jajaran sayuran di meja membuat senyuman Baekhyun mengembang. Ada lobak putih dan kubis, itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang sejuk juga damai, dan semua itu tersimpan di dalam mata coklat emas milik Chanyeol.

"Bisa kau bantu aku dengan memotong sayurannya, Baekhyun?"

"Aah ya, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Cukup potong dengan ukuran yang agak kecil. Aku akan memasaknya dengan sosis dan tahu. Lalu, apa kau suka saus tiram?"

"Ya, itu favoritku."

"Bagus! Karena kami bertiga juga sangat menyukainya."

Mereka memasak dalam suasana yang memyenangkan, seperti suasana hatinya. Luhan banyak bercerita tentang apapun, begitupula dengan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua akrab dengan sangat cepat seperti dulu, saat pertama mereka bertemu di villa keluarga Sehun.

"Oh ya! Apa kau tahu tiga hari lagi itu adalah hari apa?"

Tiga hari lagi itu berarti tanggal 27 November. Baekhyun tidak ingat ada perayaan nasional apapun di tanggal itu jadi dia menggeleng sambil mengaduk sup rumput laut di panci.

"Itu hari lahir Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam di hari thanks giving kali ini adalah hal yang menarik bagi Baekhyun karena ini pertama kalinya dia merayakan bukan dengan anggota keluarga. Meskipun itu hanya dengan ayahnya dan Kris, tapi itu sudah bisa disebut merayakan karena ada ayahnya di sana.

Tahun ini dia merayakannya dengan Chanyeol dan dua teman barunya yang lain jadi ada beberapa hal baru yang Baekhyun ketahui. Mereka pribadi yang saling mengasihi meskipun semua perilaku itu harus disertai dengan umpatan atau pukulan main-main. Cara mereka dalam berteman mengingatkannya pada pertemanannya sendiri dengan Jongdae dan Minseok.

"Tahun depan aku akan berkunjung ke Ghuangzou tapi Sehun tidak mau ikut karena dia tidak bisa berbicara mandarin. Payah!"

"Aku bisa, tapi sedikit." Sehun mengaduk krim sup dan menyuapkan sesendok kepada Luhan yang sedari tadi sudah membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo! Kau bisa bertemu dan makan malam dengan Baba dan Maa ku."

"Emm bagaimana ya, aku hanya bisa mengatakan 'wo ai ni' apa itu cukup?" Semu di pipi Luhan jadi hal yang lucu untuk dilihat karena image galaknya itu menghilang dan membuatnya manis.

"Jangan membuat selera makanku hilang, please." Chanyeol menyela, melemparkan tatapan malas.

"Ok! Jadi sekarang giliran si coklat manis Baekhyun untuk bercerita! Katakan apapun, kami akan mendengarnya."

Mereka memulai makan malam dengan sebuah cerita pembuka dari Sehun tentang keluarganya yang sangat menyukai bercocok tanam. Lalu Chanyeol dengan kisah tentang kakak perempuannya yang bekerja keras agar bisa menjadi news anchor. Dan baru saja berakhir, cerita Luhan tentang keluarga besarnya di China. Itu berarti sekarang giliran Baekhyun.

"Ok, ini tentang ibuku."

Chanyeol menyentuh punggung tangan Baekhyun, memasang wajah serupa bertanya apakah itu bukan sebuah keputusan yang salah untuk menceritakan kisah yang sepertinya akan berakhir sedih. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kami berpisah saat umurku lima tahun. Waktu itu kakakku, Baekbeom juga menangis sangat keras di depan pintu kamar ayah. Mereka bertengkar tentang apa yang tidak aku mengerti tapi sepertinya Baekbeom tahu."

Luhan bergerak gelisah di kursinya sampai menyenggol kaki Sehun yang berada di bawah meja.

"Jadi, saat ibu keluar dari kamar ayah sambil menangis, kakakku adalah orang pertama yang memberinya pelukan. Tapi aku hanya terus menangis. Baekbeom dan ibu berjalan keluar rumah dengan tas yang besar. Aku menarik-narik ujung gaun ibuku tapi seseorang melepaskannya. Mereka pergi dengan sebuah taksi dan kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi."

Suasana berubah muram setelah ada titik di cerita Baekhyun. Hanya ada suara jarum jam dan lengkingan tajam dari air mendidih yang tadi dimasak Luhan untuk membuat kopi. Lelaki China itu berlari menuju dapur dengan canggung, mematikan kompor lalu kembali ke meja makan dan mendapati hanya Baekhyun yang masih memakan kalkun panggang.

Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya dan semua indigo di ruangan itu berubah rikuh walau hanya untuk menyentuhkan sendoknya ke piring.

"Nah! Kita semua sudah menceritakan kisah kita masing-masing. Mari memainkan sesuatu! Apa ya? Mungkin sesuatu yang menantang seperti, truth or dare? Bagaimana?" Baekhyun tersenyum, namun Luhan benar-benar bisa melihat luka di sudut bibirnya.

Chanyeol merasa takjub karena mendapati sebuah fakta bahwa keahlian Baekhyun adalah merusak suasana dengan sangat buruk lalu memperbaikinya kembali dengan sangat cepat. Ketiganya setuju sekedar untuk menyenangkan hati si rambut coklat karena dia tampak sangat antusias dengan permainan tersebut.

Malam berjalan dengan cepat saat Sehun dan Chanyeol menjadi yang paling banyak mendapat hukuman karena memilih dare. Beberapa botol soju dihabiskan oleh dua orang itu karena mereka memilih untuk meminum soju sebagai hukuman karena tidak mau melakukan tantangan. Baekhyun mendapat beberapa kali truth dengan Luhan yang bertanya apakah Chanyeol itu tampan atau tidak. Cukup sekali dia merusak suasana dengan menceritakan kisah sedih, jadi Baekhyun menjawab bahwa Chanyeol itu sangat tampan.

Itu tidak masalah karena sekarang si mata kelinci itu sedang mabuk berat.

"Hahahaha lihat! Aku memiliki tiga jempol di tanganku. Dan apa itu? ada truk di wajah Luhan! Ooh Itu! Itu truk sampah hahahaha!"

Saat sedang mabuk, Chanyeol benar-benar memiliki dunianya sendiri dan semua perkataannya menjadi sangat bodoh. Sehun tergelepar di atas karpet dengan terus menggumam, mirip orang mengigau dengan mata setengah menutu. Mungkin seperti itulah Sehun jika sedang mabuk, kontras dengan Chanyeol.

"Itu sebabnya kenapa aku sering memanggilnya si bodoh Park."

"Aku tahu."

Dewi Fortuna ada di sisi Baekhyun dan Luhan kali ini. Mereka tidak banyak meminum soju jadi kesadaran mereka masih berfungsi. Sehun tidak bisa bangun dan menggumam saat Luhan mencubit perutnya. Terpaksa, tubuh besar itu sedikit diseret dan akhirnya terbangun saat wajahnya mencium tanah. Luhan menyeretnya dengan tega, toh kekasihnya itu sedang mabuk dan itu hanya menyusahkannya.

"Thanks giving yang menyenangkan, Baek. Kami harus pulang dan tolong rawat Chanyeol."

"Tentu. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

"Ya, aku juga. Ok! Aku harus cepat karena Sehun bisa ambruk lagi, sampai jumpa!"

"Hati-hati."

Baekhyun menatap mobil sedan itu sampai menghilang dari pekarangan. Lingkungan sekitar sudah sangat sepi dan ia baru ingat kalau ini sudah tengah malam. Baekhyun menutup pintu dengan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba merambati relung hatinya. Ia merasa begitu mudah akrab dengan Luhan dan Sehun, terumata Luhan. Semua terasa sangat familiar baik dari suara mereka sampai cara mereka tertawa. Ini terasa seperti mereka sudah saling kenal sebelumnya.

"Baekhyunaaahhhh!"

Itu suara aneh Chanyeol, yang memanggil namanya dengan cara yang lebih aneh. Lelaki itu duduk di atas karpet beludru dengan tubuh sempoyongan. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dan Chanyeol menariknya dalam pelukan. Sangat erat dan hangat.

"Cup cup, jangan menangis lagi. Baekhyun-ku tidak boleh bersedih."

Chanyeol bodoh yang sangat manis ketika sedang mabuk.

"Aku sudah tidak menangis, Chanyeol."

"Bagus. Dan jangan menceritakan yang sedih-sedih. Nanti kau menangis lagi."

"Baiklah."

Pelukan dilepas. Berganti dengan sebuah ciuman di pipi dan dagu. Chanyeol menempatkan ciuman-ciuman kecil di wajah mungil Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa sabar. Keduanya terpejam dalam rasa nyaman yang hangat. Berusaha menghapus ruang kosong diantara mereka dengan mempersempit jarak dan saling menyentuh satu sama lain. Saling memberi ciuman di bibir dan membuang semua keraguan demi mendengar satu sama lain mengeluarkan desahan.

Malam thanks giving yang hangat berubah sangat panas saat dua tubuh itu menyatu dalam sebuah erangan dan desahan. Chanyeol akan dibuat semakin hilang kendali setiap ia melihat wajah di bawahnya yang hancur oleh rasa nikmat. Mendorong pedalnya semakin dalam dan mendapati bibir tipis itu terus menyebut namanya, dengan suara serupa choir dari surga. Sangat indah dan mengundang gairah.

Waktu berlalu dimakan oleh gelenyar seksual dari dua insan yang sedang dimabuk penyatuan. Sosok yang berada dibawah sudah sangat pasrah dan menyerahkan segala miliknya kepada yang lebih dominan. Chanyeol menghujaninya dengan ribuan jarum kenikmatan di seluruh tubuh, dan itu membuatnya hanya mampu mengingat nama lelaki yang sedang menggagahinya ini.

Hingga saat kenikmatan itu menemukan puncaknya, Chanyeol menghentak dengan sangat dalam. Dua tangan Baekhyun bergerak mencari bahu kokoh Chanyeol sebagai pegangan, memerasnya sangat erat karena klimaks membuatnya meleleh. Menjatuhkan Baekhyun menuju jurang tanpa dasar yang membawanya hancur bersama rasa nikmat. Chanyeol menggeram tertahan dan terpejam menikmati pencapaiannya yang datang dengan luar biasa. Mata coklatnya membuka dengan sayu, melihat bagaimana wajah lelah Baekhyun yang terengah terlihat begitu sensual. Menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik dari dada telanjangnya dan merambat turun diantara selangkangan.

"Oh Chanyeol." Baekhyun sedikit putus asa saat lelaki di atasnya belum berhenti memuaskan hasratnya sendiri.

Chanyeol itu terus memperdalam pedalnya dengan cara yang lembut dan Baekhyun dengan sangat mudah dibawa kembali menuju angkasa. Mereka bergelung dalam rasa panas dan gairah untuk kesekian kali. Bergerak bersama demi menemukan titik terdalam yang mampu membuat bibir tipis itu mendesahkan nama Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi. Memuji bagaimana bagian tubuh masing-masing terasa begitu memuaskan dan menatap satu sama lain dengan perasaan yang dalam.

Desahan dan erangan datang bersautan, membelai telinga dua pecinta yang tengah berada di ujung hasrat. Baekhyun mendapati tubuhnya sangat lemah dengan segala kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan. Sang dominan mendapatkan kepuasannya setelah membuat Baekhyun diterjang gelombang klimaks dihitungan ke empat. Seksualitas Chanyeol yang tidak perlu diragukan kegagahannya.

Chanyeol bangkit dengan sisa tenaga, membopong tubuh telanjang Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Menyelimuti keduanya dan bergumul dalam sebuah pelukan yang melebihi dari kata nyaman. Baekhyun hampir terjatuh dalam lelap saat tiba-tiba sesuatu berbisik di telinganya.

"Baekhyun, jadilah kekasihku."

Mati-matian ia membuka matanya lebih lebar dan apa yang Baekhyum lihat sekarang adalah setimpal dengan segala usahanya. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan sangat hikmat dan ada perasaan yang tersirat di retina coklat itu.

"Chanyeol, tidur ya? Apa kau mual karena mabuk? Mau kubuatkan ginseng?" Tangan besar itu membelai anak rambut di sekitar pelipis Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mabuk."

"Chanyeol, tidurlah."

"Aku bisa menghitung satu sampai sepuluh, Baek. Aku tidak mabuk." suara berat yang terdengar begitu putus asa.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Ada dua ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca. Mereka saling menatap dan memberikan signal bahwa sebenarnya dua insan itu berada dalam perasaan yang sama. Permintaan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun berujung dengan sebuah ciuman yang diselingi dengan tawa dan malam thanks giving berakhir dengan sebuah pertalian yang baru. Baekhyun mendapati dirinya berada dalam rengkuhan lengan Chanyeol, begitu posesive dan perlakuan itu seolah memperjelas posisi barunya.

Kekasih Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu di luar kediaman Chanyeol, seorang pria asing tengah menatap tempat kokoh dimana sepasang kekasih baru itu bernaung. Wajahnya tertutup bayangan dari topinya sendiri, menimbulkan kesan misterius pada entitasnya. Lelaki paruh baya itu duduk di dalam sedan tua dan terlihat sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang lain via telepon,

"Aku sudah menemukannya, Tuan."

Pria itu terus menatap satu-satunya ruangan dengan lampu yang masih menyala. Kamar Chanyeol.

 _"Tangkap target saja, jika ada orang lain yang menghambat, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."_

"Baik Tuan, eksekusi akan dilakukan pagi ini."

 _"Terserah, tapi pastikan tidak ada yang melihat."_

"Tentu saja, Tuan."

 _"Bagus. Siapkan nomor rekeningmu, aku akan mentransfer bayarannya setelah kau selesai."_

Pria itu tersenyum puas dari balik topinya.

"Baik, Tuan Wu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next?**

 **\- Dua chapter menuju END! Wohoo!**

 **\- MAMA 2016 fucked me up! Tapi rapopo, kita bawa 3 awards termasuk Daesang! COOL YA!**

 **\- Ada fic Chanbaek baru di acc ku, mau? Boleh mampir, monggo = freesoul16**

 **\- Then, makasih untuk semuanya. Makasih, makasih dan makasih ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **The Greatest Spirit"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Salasika16**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Fantasy, Crime**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **M**

 **Summary:** _ **Baekhyun berjanji akan membayar berapapun yang Chanyeol minta.**_

 _ **Asalkan laki-laki itu mampu membuatnya hidup kembali**_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Tangkap target saja, jika ada orang lain yang menghambat, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."_

 _"Baik Tuan, eksekusi akan dilakukan pagi ini."_

 _"Terserah, tapi pastikan tidak ada yang melihat."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada bau pancake saat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi. Tempat tidurnya juga sudah kosong jadi pasti Baekhyun adalah dalang di balik semua aroma manis ini. Ia menuruni tangga dengan tergesa dan mendapati lelaki kecil itu sedang menuangkan madu. Pemandangan yang indah dan menyejukan mata, betapa Baekhyun dengan cepat berubah menjadi sesuatu yang berharga di dalam hidupnya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Chanyeol.

Beningnya embun di pagi hari mungkin akan kalah dengan kilau dari mata kekasih kecilnya. Baekhyun memberikan senyuman 'selamat pagi, dan mengatakan bahwa ini adalah pertama kali seumur hidupnya, ia memasak panecake. Dia juga menyuruh Chanyeol untuk maklum jika rasanya tidak terlalu enak.

"Mulai jam berapa mata kuliahmu hari ini, Baek?"

"Emm jam sembilan. Masih satu jam lagi."

Ini hari Senin, itu berarti kegiatan di universitas akan berakhir pukul tiga sore. Mereka merencanakan untuk mulai melakukan segala hal bersama-sama. Dimulai dari berangkat sampai pulang. Chanyeol berubah sangat protektive dan merinci apa saja yang harus Baekhyun lakukan jika dia tidak ada di sampingnya.

Semua bukan tanpa alasan. Semalam, saat Baekhyun masih terlelap di pukul empat subuh, Chanyeol terbangun dengan roh Popy yang menggonggong di samping tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol menempatkan anjing kecil itu di pangkuannya dan berusaha menenangkan arwah manis itu tanpa harus membangunkan Baekhyun.

Anjing pudle kecil itu mengajak Chanyeol untuk melihat sesuatu yang ada di balik tirai kamarnya, dan sang pemilik menurut. Tirai itu sedikit disibak dan Chanyeol mengintip menuju pekarangan rumahnya. Di sana terparkir sebuah mobil sedan tua yang entah milik siapa, dan Chanyeol yakin ada seseorang di dalamnya. Perasaannya bertambah buruk karena Popy menggonggong dengan cara yang aneh.

Sedetik kemudian, ia tersadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Sebelumnya, tidak pernah ada mobil asing yang parkir di sekitar rumahnya dan bisa jadi, mobil itu ada di sana karena Baekhyun ada di dalam rumahnya.

"Mungkin aku bisa ke minimarket sebentar setelah sarapan karena bahan makanan di kulkas sudah habis."

"Kita lakukan itu bersama setelah kuliah selesai."

"Tidak tidak, aku selalu merasa lelah di hari Senin karena ada kelas berenang di sore hari. Aku bisa belanja sendiri jika kau-"

"Jika aku bilang tidak itu berarti tidak."

Baekhyun meletakan sendok dan garpunya, menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot mata yang sarat akan kemarahan. Ia tidak suka sikap Chanyeol karena dia terbiasa untuk mengatur dan bukannya diatur. Baekhyun si anak kaya yang tidak terlatih untuk menjadi si manis yang penurut.

"Kenapa kau mulai mengaturku?"

Chanyeol adalah tipe kekasih yang peka jika kalian belum tahu. Dia memiliki kekasih yang benar-benar mudah dibaca karena Baekhyun adalah tipe yang akan mengatakan perasaannya dengan jelas lewat ekspresi wajah. Semua akan sangat mudah terbaca jika yang ada di hadapanmu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

"Itu demi kebaikanmu, Baek."

"Aku pikir aku tidak akan baik dengan semua hal yang berbau batasan."

"Jangan merusak suasana pagi, lanjutkan sarapanmu dan mari bersiap. Kita harus berangkat sekitar empat puluh menit lagi."

"Jangan memerintahku seenak kepalamu."

"Baekhyun-"

"Beberapa jam yang lalu kau begitu manis dan tiba-tiba kau berubah. Apa panecake buatanku terasa sangat buruk untukmu? Aku memang tidak menambahkan perasa vanila, itu karena kita tidak punya. Aku hanya ingin pergi belanja agar masakanku lebih enak jadi aku bisa membuatmu senang tapi kenapa kau, berubah sangat menyebalkan!"

Melihat kekasihnya menjadi kacau hanya dengan larangan untuk belanja sendirian membuatnya pusing. Ia memiliki sebuah alasan yang masuk akal namun itu hanya akan membebani pacarnya dengan ketakutan. Chanyeol beranjak duduk di samping Baekhyun dan menarik dagu itu agar sudi menatapnya.

"Hey Sweety Pie, dengarkan aku dulu. Semalam aku melihat sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah. Aku melihat seseorang di dalamnya dan itu pukul empat subuh. Itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, Baek. Mungkin seseorang telah mengetahui keberadaanmu di sini."

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beruntung pertengkaran sepele tadi pagi bisa Chanyeol redam dengan cepat. Baekhyun mulai menerima kenyataan kalau hidupnya sedang dipenuhi dengan ancaman jadi menuruti apa kata kekasihnya adalah jalan terbaik. Mereka berlari memasuki mobil Baekhyun dengan tergesa karena si mungil masih dirundung ketakutan oleh bayang-bayang penembak jitu.

Chanyeol berkata bahwa dia akan menyewa beberapa anggota keamanan untuk mengawasi lingkungan rumahnya, jadi Baekhyun bisa bernafas sedikit lebih lega. Mereka dalam perjalanan menuju Sunkyunkwan saat tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Ada nama ayahnya di layar.

"Ya ayah?"

 _"Ini tentang perusahaan keamanan yang kau minta. Ayah sudah menghubungi pihak Seolshin Secure dan mereka akan mengirimkan lima orang petugas ke rumah nanti siang."_

"Terimakasih banyak. Aku berhutang beberapa ronde mahjong."

 _"Hahaha itu tidak perlu. Yang terpenting adalah keselamatanmu, nak. Tapi sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Kau membuat ayah takut."_

"Aah jadi begini, anak ayah ini sangat tampan dan populer, aku memiliki banyak sasaeng fans jika ayah belum tahu."

 _"Ya! anak ini benar-benar!"_

"Sudah dulu ayah! Aku sedang menyetir."

 _"Ya, hati-hati."_

Sambungan diputus lalu tangan besar itu meraih tengan yang lebih kecil, meremasnya dalam rasa senang dan Baekhyun langsung tenggelam rasa takjub. Chanyeol baru saja memperlihatkan tentang sesuatu yang tidak pernah Baekhyun rasakan menyangkut tentang hubungan antara anak dan ayah. Keluarga Park mungkin memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh keluarganya karena seingatnya, Tuan Byun tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu demi keselamatan Baekhyun.

"Ayahmu keren."

"Yeah, dia orang yang menyenangkan."

"Ya, aku harap aku punya satu yang seperti ayahmu."

"Aku beritahu, ayahku juga ayahmu, Baekhyun. Aku akan mempertemukan kalian dalam waktu dekat. Dia pasti menyukaimu dalam sekali pandang."

"Itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

Tiba-tiba jalanan berubah sempit. Ada dua mobil yang melaju di sebelah kanan dan kiri mobil mereka dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Mobil itu menggiring mobil Chanyeol menuju sebuah jalan yang lebih sepi dan jauh dari keramaian kota. Mereka melaju dalam rasa panik dan perasaan takut. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menemukan sebuah jalan memotong menuju jalan tol, jadi dia menginjak gas dengan dalam. Berteriak agar Baekhyun berpegangan dan lengan Chanyeol-lah yang dia raih.

Dua mobil yang lain terus mengejar dan Chanyeol membanting setir ke kanan, menuju jalan pintas yang hanya bisa dilalui satu mobil saja. Naas, mobil mereka dihantam dengan sengaja oleh mobil asing yang ada di sebelah kanan dan itu menimbulkan benturan yang sangat keras. Mobil yang dikendari Chanyeol berguling dan berhenti saat menabrak sebuah pohon.

Baekhyun merasakan ada aliran darah dari kepalanya saat ia berusaha membuka mata. Lelaki mungil itu mendapati Chanyeol sudah tidak sadarkan diri di depan kemudi, dengan wajah yang dilumuri darah. Matanya berpendar melihat keadaan sekitar, menangkap firasat buruk karena beberapa orang berjas keluar dari salah satu mobil dan menghampiri mereka.

"Chanyeol bangun! Chanyeol!"

Ini tidak akan berhasil. Kekasihnya mendapat luka yang hebat dan dia harus segera mendapatkan pertolongan. Orang-orang itu berdatangan dengan begitu angkuh, salah satu dari mereka membuka pintu dengan paksa dan menyeret Baekhyun keluar.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek gila!"

"Kami tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau bisa bersikap baik."

Baekhyun hampir kehilangan kesadarannya saat tiba-tiba dia melihat tubuh Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dengan sempoyongan. Kekasihnya berjalan seperti zombie menuju ke arahnya dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari pelipis. Orang-orang itu dengan sigap memasukan Baekhyun ke dalam mobil dan melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terlihat sudah sangat sekarat.

Ada rasa takut yang membuncah saat mobil berjalan semakin jauh dan rasa nekat memenuhi kepala Baekhyun. Dia bergerak sekenanya, memukuli semua orang yang ada di dalam mobil dan mencekik sang supir sambil menggigit daun telinganya. Mobil itu bergerak dengan sembarangan dan berhenti dengan keras saat menabrak trotoar pembatas jalan.

Ini belum terlalu jauh dari tempat dimana Chanyeol berada, jadi Baekhyun dengan susah payah meraih pintu mobil dan berguling keluar. Orang-orang berjas yang menculiknya dalam keadaan pingsan jadi itu memberinya sedikit waktu untuk melarikan diri.

Kaki-kaki kecil itu berjalan dengan susah payah. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menggigiti seluruh tubuh seraya berdoa dalam hati agar Chanyeol segera datang menyusulnya. Beberapa langkah terlampaui dan dari kejauhan mata kecil berbalut darah itu melihat mobil yang dia kenal berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Chanyeol ada di belakang kursi kemudi dan itu meledakkan rasa lega yang luar biasa.

Tinggal beberapa saat lagi sampai Chanyeol tiba, namun Baekhyun tidak pernah menyadari bahwa bahaya bisa datang dari mana saja. Kapan saja. Dan dari siapa saja. Tubuhnya diterjang oleh sebuah mobil van putih dengan cukup keras dan hal terakhir yang bisa dia lihat adalah wajah Chanyeol yang hancur oleh tangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah sakit Myungsei adalah yang paling dekat dan mereka memiliki unit gawat darurat yang mumpuni. Beberapa petugas lalu lalang memasuki ruangan dimana Baekhyun dirawat dan Chanyeol hanya bisa melihatnya dari balik kaca yang terpasang di pintu. Luka di kepalanya sudah mendapat pertolongan dan dia bersikeras untuk pergi ke ruangan dimana kekasihnya sedang ditangani.

Memasuki satu jam pertama dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda kabar yang jelas mengenai kondisi Baekhyun. Dokter yang sedang menanganinya terlihat masih kelabakan dari luar dan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol putus asa. Saat suasana hatinya berada di ujung kekacauan, Sehun datang dan merangkulnya penuh simpati. Dia menuntun Chanyeol untuk duduk di tempat yang lebih layak daripada di lantai lalu bertanya tentang hal apa yang telah menimpa mereka.

Semua alur kejadian diceritakan tanpa ada kurang dan satu-satunya dalang yang patut mereka curigai saat ini adalah Kris. Sebuah keputusan yang tepat karena Chanyeol belum menghubungi pihak keluarga Byun.

"Mereka bisa melacak dimana Baekhyun dirawat, Park."

"Aku mengakui Baekhyun sebagai korban tabrak lari dan tidak mengenalinya sama sekali. Mereka akan menghubungi keluarga korban saat dia sudah sadar, jadi untuk saat ini aku adalah penjaminnya."

"Kalau begitu dia aman."

"Ya, hanya sampai beberapa jam kedepan."

"Apa maksutmu?"

"Ayah Baekhyun adalah pemilik BY Technocom, seluruh produknya tersebar di Korea. Kris pasti mendapat laporan dari anak buahnya tentang apa yang telah terjadi dan dengan semua aset perusahaan besar Byun, dia bisa menemukan Baekhyun dengan sangat mudah."

Dunia terasa berputar dengan titik rotasinya berada di kepala. Chanyeol terus memaksa otaknya untuk menemukan bagaimana cara agar dia bisa menyembunyikan Baekhyun dari Kris. Lelaki itu memiliki kekuatan dan fasilitas yang besar. Meskipun secara tekhnis seharusnya Baekhyun yang berada di posisi itu, tapi Kris memiliki sesuatu yang mampu membuat Tuan Byun lebih memilihnya.

Ambisi

"Siapa kerabat pasien?" Seorang dokter keluar dari unit gawat darurat. Chanyeol bangkit dan menyerbunya seperti semut mengerubungi gula.

"Saya penjamin pasien, dokter. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Penjamin? Kalau begitu kita harus segera menghubungi kerabat pasien agar mereka segera tahu tentang kondisinya."

Suatu kesalahan saat Chanyeol mengaku bahwa dia tidak mengenali Baekhyun dan berakhir menjadi penjaminnya, karena itu berarti dia tidak berhak mengetahui kondisi pasien. Prosedur sialan.

"Saya kerabatnya, Dokter."

Sehun bangkit dan menunjukan layar ponsel yang menampilkan fotonya, Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedang merayakan thanks giving semalam. Dokter itu mengangguk dan mengajaknya untuk mengambil sebuah ruang kosong yang berada agak jauh dari Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua berbincang dalam suasana yang serius. Sehun mengusap wajahnya dan beberapa kali mengangguk lemah, Chanyeol berhasil dibuat putus asa hanya dengan melihat setiap gerak-gerik temannya itu. Sepuluh menit yang menguras tenaga sudah lewat, Sehun kembali dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu berat untuk diperlihatkan dan itu sudah cukup menggambarkan tentang apa yang akan dia sampaikan.

"Baekhyun dalam masa kritis dan akan berada dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri untuk waktu yang cukup lama."

Semua tiba-tiba terasa seperti de javu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima orang anggota keamanan dari Seolshin Secure datang ke rumah sakit Myungsei dan mendapat perintah bahwa apa yang harus mereka jaga ada di dalam ruang ICU di hadapan mereka. Chanyeol mengganti tempat tujuan dari kediaman Park menjadi ruang rawat Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya.

Chanyeol memberi mandat bahwa orang yang boleh memasuki ruangan Baekhyun hanya dia dan Sehun, juga Luhan yang mungkin beberapa jam lagi akan datang.

Mereka beruda pergi dengan menggunakan mobil Sehun yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi lagi berantakan. Sang pemilik yang duduk di kursi penumpang beberapa kali mengumpat karena Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya layaknya gorila kesetanan.

Ada garis pembatas polisi saat Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya sembarangan dan beberapa pagar pembatas jalan yang rusak. Mereka telah sampai di tempat kejadian dimana Baekhyun ditabrak.

"Kenapa kita kemari?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku harus mencari Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun tidak di sini!"

"Aku yakin dia di sini."

"Baekhyun ada di rumah sakit! Tidakkah tadi kau melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri?"

"Dia koma! Seperti dulu saat dia terjatuh dari tebing! Mungkin dia mengalami hal yang sama jadi aku harus mencarinya! Dia pasti ada di sekitar sini, aku yakin karena dia-"

"APA? APA YANG MEMBUATMU YAKIN?" Kau bisa menghitung dengan jarimu, berapa kali dalam setahun Sehun membentak seseorang.

Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata. Dia membuang air mata yang selama ini mati-matian dia simpan dan menangis di hadapan Sehun, dengan sangat hancur.

"Ayo pulang, kau butuh istirahat."

"Pergilah, jika kau tidak mau membantuku. Itu tidak masalah."

"Aku tidak mungkin pergi jika kunci mobilku ada padamu."

"Ambil ini, aku bisa pulang dengan taksi."

Mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak di usia yang sangat muda jadi Sehun mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik begitu pula sebaliknya. Mengatur lelaki bermarga Park itu adalah hal yang paling sulit setahu Sehun, apalagi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan perasaannya. Mustahil adalah kata tepat untuk menggambarkan seberapa besar kemungkinan Chanyeol akan menuruti perintahnya, seperti sekarang.

"Ok! Kau menang! Aku akan membantumu mencarinya tapi hanya sampai pukul delapan malam!" Chanyeol mengenal Sehun sudah sangat lama dan satu hal yang selalu dia hafal dari karakter Sehun adalah hatinya yang sangat lembut.

Mereka berpencar ke segala arah dan Sehun lebih memilih berjalan menuju ke bawah jembatan. Ada beberapa roh dengan rupa yang cukup mengerikan di sana jadi dia berpindah ke sebuah pos polisi yang sudah tidak dipakai. Sehun membuka pintu yang sudah agak lapuk dan mendapati tubuh kecil Baekhyun meringkuk di pojok ruangan.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol mendengar Sehun berteriak dan berlari mencari dimana sosoknya. Seperti prediksi Chanyeol, roh Baekhyun masih ada di sekitar tempat kejadian. Tubuh mungil itu meringkuk dan gemetaran di pojok ruangan, jadi Chanyeol segara membungkusnya dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat dan menenangkan.

"Aku menemukanmu. Aku ada di sini, Baek. Jangan takut, aku ada di sampingmu, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Tubuh kecil itu gemetaran di dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan apa yang saat ini terdengar hanyalah suara tangis.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah menemukanmu. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Apa aku sudah mati?"

Chanyeol menciptakan jarak diantara tubuhnya dan Baekhyun, menatap wajah mungil itu dengan hikmat. Tidak ada rona darah di kulit pucat Baekhyun, warna matanya juga meredup meskipun dilumuri dengan airmata.

Seperti de javu, waktu seolah kembali di saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di villa keluarga Sehun dengan Baekhyun yang berupa roh.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk itu menimpamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terhitung sudah kali ke tujuh Chanyeol mencoba mengembalikan roh Baekhyun kembali ke tubuhnya, dan semua berakhir gagal. Luhan yang paling menampakkan keputus asaannya dengan menempelkan dahi ke tembok.

"Aku pusing, kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa kembali? Apa bedanya kondisi sekarang dengan yang dulu? Maksutku dia koma dan kita membawa kembali roh-nya ke sini. Lalu dimana masalahnya?"

"Mungkin kita harus melakukan ritual?"

"Babe, ritual hanya dilakukan untuk roh jahat." Luhan melempar tatapan mengejek kepada kekasihnya.

"Apa aku tidak terselamatkan?" Ada sekian banyak kata di dunia, namun Chanyeol sama sekali tak menemukan satupun untuk dia utarakan. Baekhyun menatap tubuhnya yang terbaring dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Itu-"

"BIARKAN AKU MASUK!"

Seseorang berteriak dari luar. Sehun berubah panik karena Baekhyun bilang suara bentakan yang tadi mereka dengar adalah satu-satunya di dunia dan itu milik Kris.

"PARK CHANYEOL AKU TAHU KAU ADA DI DALAM!"

Luhan menyelip dari celah pintu yang sengaja dia buka dengan tidak terlalu lebar. Menatap lelaki tinggi di hadapannya dengan cara yang sangat buruk.

"Maaf, kau berteriak di depan kamar adikku yang sedang tidur. Dimana etikamu?"

"Seingatku Baekhyun tidak memiliki kakak sepertimu."

Oh wow, tipikal laki-laki yang mustahil untuk ditipu.

"Seingatku dia juga tidak memelihara seekor gorila sepertimu."

Beberapa anggota keamanan yang disewa Chanyeol bergerak merapat. Membentuk sebuah tembok dengan Luhan sebagai yang ditengah. Lelaki manis itu mempertahankan wajah angkuh yang menurut penilaian Kris, itu sangat gagal jadi dia memilih jalan damai dan mengusahakan sebuah negosiasi.

"Bukankah kita berada di pihak yang sama? Baekhyun juga penting untukku, kenapa kita tidak saling bekerja sama saja?"

"Aku bukan pembunuh bayaran atau penembak jitu. Kita tidak bisa bekerja sama, Tuan Bermulut Besar."

"Namaku Kris."

"Dan Aku Angelina Jollie."

Kris memijat di bagian pelipis karena kepalanya dihinggapi gejala frustasi yang meletup-meletup. Pria kecil dihadapanya memiliki jiwa ganas yang sangat imut dan itu semakin mengingatkannya kepada si galak Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kita berbicara dengan lebih pantas di dalam? Toh ini semua demi keselamatan Baekhyun."

"Ya. Berbicaralah kepada bokongku yang bagus. Bye!"

Dia berbalik dengan sangat anggun dan itu membuat bokongnya benar-benar terlihat menarik. Setidaknya empat dari lima anggota keamanan di sana menelan ludahnya diam-diam.

Setelah obrolan aneh itu, Luhan berubah menjadi sangat cerewet, lebih cerewet dari biasanya. Dia berkata bahwa Kris pria yang tampan namun kepribadiannya sangat lemah. Lelaki itu tidak pantas jika disebut memiliki otak psikopat karena menurut insting Luhan yang terhormat, membunuh kucing dengan tangannya sendiri-pun dia tidak akan mampu.

"Itu sebabnya kenapa dia menyewa pembunuh bayaran."

"Chanyeol benar." Sehun menjadi sangat berpihak pada Chanyeol entah karena apa.

"Dia sangat ahli dalam berakting. Jangan terkecoh, Lu."

Jujur saja, Luhan sangat suka saat Baekhyun memanggilnya seperti itu. Imut dan terasa sangat akrab.

"Hey, aku ini sangat peka. Buktinya saja aku langsung menyukai Baekhyun karena tahu dia itu menggemaskan. Lihat? Bukankah dia memang sangat imut?"

"Dia galak."

Hanya dua kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan dan itu melemparnya ke posisi yang disudutkan. Baekhyun terang-terangan tersinggung jadi dia memilih untuk melayang dan pergi menembus tembok. Lelaki bertelinga peri itu bergegas mengejar kekasihnya karena Luhan berteriak bahwa dia memiliki mulut yang tidak ada bedanya dengan kepala udang.

"Hey hey! Baekhyun berhenti!" Lengan kurus Baekhyun digenggam dengan erat.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan sesuatu yang galak!"

"Hey Ding Dong, aku mengaku salah. Aku minta maaf, Ok? Jangan marah, please."

"Aku tidak. Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Kau marah dan itu sangat jelas."

"Kau berkata seolah kau sudah sangat mengenalku."

"Setidaknya aku mengenali tubuhmu dengan sangat baik." Kalimat laknat yang mampu membuat mulut tipis itu bungkam.

"Aku minta maaf, aku mengaku salah. Ayo kembali ke kamarmu, di sini terlalu banyak roh-roh yang mengerikan."

Koridor rumah sakit adalah yang paling ramai dengan lalu lintas baik itu oleh manusia maupun para roh. Baekhyun berkata bahwa dia melihat semua orang dengan wujud serupa manusia jadi dia tidak merasakan ketakutan sedikitpun. Mungkin sudah menjadi hukum alam jika roh satu melihat roh yang lain wujud mereka hanya akan seperti manusia biasa. Beda cerita jika manusia yang melihat roh, itu bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan.

Mereka berbalik, hendak kembali ke ruang rawat Baekhyun namun sesuatu menghadang keduanya. Seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh kecil, dengan rambut jamur yang begitu imut berdiri menatap Baekhyun. Mata kelereng itu menatap si rambut coklat tanpa berkedip dan tiba-tiba melangkah mendekat.

"Hey little man, kenapa kau jalan-jalan sendirian? Dimana orangtuamu?" Chanyeol mencubit pipinya. Merasakan bahwa ada rona hangat dari kulit itu jadi dia bisa memastikan bahwa anak ini juga manusia.

Tangan kecil itu menunjuk ke arah meja resepsionis di ujung lorong yang agak jauh.

"Aah disana. Ayo, biar hyung antar kau kembali ke orangtuamu. Lain kali jangan-"

"Chanyeol?" suara Baekhyun terdengar gemetar saat menyela pembicaraannya dengan anak kecil itu.

"Dia menatapku."

Arah pandang laki-laki kecil itu tertuju kepada Baekhyun dan itu membuat kedua orang dewasa disana merasa takjub. Bukan halusinasi jika Baekhyun merasa bahwa retina mata anak kecil itu terus menatapnya karena sekarang wajahnya terpantuk di mata bening itu.

"Hyung tidak punya kaki?"

Ada rasa takjub dan bingung yang bersamaan, menghampiri kedua orang dewasa itu karena mungkin yang saat ini sedang mereka hadapi adalah seorang indigo junior.

"Kau bisa melihat ku? Kau bisa melihat hyung?"

"Hyung bisa terbang!" anak kecil itu melompat-lompat di gendongan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berkedip dua kali dan anak kecil itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan anak kecil itu juga. Baekhyun tersenyum bergigi dan tentu saja, anak itu juga melakukannya. Dengan sangat manis dan imut.

"Aah manisnya! Siapa namamu hm?"

Dia menggeleng. Anak kecil itu menggeleng dan berkata bahwa dia lupa siapa namanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lupa dengan nama mu sendiri?"

Chanyeol menggendongnya di depan, berjalan pelan menuju ke arah dua orang yang tadi ditunjuk sebagai orang tua oleh si anak kecil.

"Kata dokter aku amelia."

"Ame- apa?"

"Amelia."

"Maksutmu amnesia?" Anak kecil di gendongannya mengangguk antusias. Berterima kasihlah kepada Chanyeol yang berpikir dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu, hyung akan memberimu nama!" Baekhyun berpikir seraya melayang memutari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Wang Eun!"

Chanyeol tertawa dengan sangat keras lalu berkata bahwa nama itu terdengar sangat kuno. Baekhyun mencibir dan beralasan bahwa Wang Eun adalah nama tokoh favoritnya di sebuah drama yang sangat populer belakangan ini. Mereka berhenti berdebat saat Chanyeol memberikan 'Wang Eun' kepada orangtuanya dan berkata bahwa anak kecil itu tersesat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah ruangan yang entah ada dimana, dua manusia tengah berbicara dalam kegelapan malam. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, seorang pria dan seorang wanita.

"Park Chanyeol membuat penjagaan yang sangat ketat." Pria itu membenarkan topinya, menurunkannya hingga pantulan cahaya lampu itu menutupi sampai hidung.

"Bocah-bocah nakal. Ada berapa orang?"

"Lima petugas keamanan dari Seolshin dan dua temannya yang lain."

Wanita itu tersenyum negative di bawah keremangan lampu.

"Aku bisa urus lima petugas itu, dan kau urus sisanya."

"Hahaha kau menakjubkan!" Pria itu tertawa dengan keras, mengundang senyuman wanita itu untuk mengembang lebih lebar.

"Kau pikir apa yang mampu membuatku bertahan selama ini? Jangan remehkan aku."

Satu-satunya pria di dalam ruangan itu meredam tawa.

"Jadi, mari bersulang untuk kematian bocah kecil Byun Baekhyun dan harta Tuan Byun yang terhormat!"

"Bersulang."

Mereka bersulang. Meneguk minuman berwarna kemerahan itu sekali telan dan tersenyum. Kalian tidak akan tahu bagaimana deretan angka nol dalam nominal uang bisa mengendalikan sesuatu yang disebut ambisi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya saat Baekhyun merengek untuk ikut. Luhan berkali-kali melarang roh kecil itu untuk bepergian jauh dari tubuhnya karena mereka tidak akan tahu kapan Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan kesempatannya untuk kembali. Chanyeol berkata bahwa dia ingin pergi menemui seseorang dari Perusahaan Seolshin Secure dan Baekhyun pikir itu adalah sesuatu yang keren.

"Please please, aku janji aku akan jadi anak baik!"

"Jika kau mau jadi anak baik, tetaplah di sini, Baek. Seolshin lumayan jauh dan mungkin aku akan ada di sana sampai sore. Jadilah anak baik untukku, kali ini saja. Ok?"

Chanyeol memberi tatapan yang bermakna bahwa si mungil harus menurut karena itu juga untuk kebaikannya. Setelah menuntaskan drama di pagi hari ini, Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah sakit dan berkata kepada anggota keamanan bahwa keamanan harus lebih diperketat selama dia pergi.

Alasan mengapa dia berangkat menuju Seolshin adalah karena perusahaan itu memiliki akses penuh untuk seluruh saluran jalan tol di seluruh Seoul, terkhusus kepada rekaman cctv. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol rela menyambangi perusahaan milik teman dekat ayahnya itu walau hanya untuk mendapatkan plat nomor van putih yang telah menabrak kekasihnya.

Ada seorang dengan setelah jas, menyambutnya tanpa banyak bicara dan mengantarnya menuju ruang kendali. Chanyeol menceritakan detail kejadian, mulai dari tempat, waktu hingga detik ke berapa dia mengalami kecelakaan itu.

"Cari dari timur, dia berjalan ke arah barat dengan sebuah van putih. Aku ingin mendapatkan plat kendaraan dan wajahnya jika itu memungkinkan."

Beberapa petugas mulai melakukan beberapa hal yang mungkin bisa memenuhi permintaan Chanyeol. Mereka mengakses sesuatu serupa monitor cctv yang juga ada di rumahnya, namun yang ini berbeda. Mereka memiliki akses legal untuk seluruh cctv jalan tol di Seoul tapi Chanyeol hanya sekitar rumahnya saja.

"Ketemu, Pak!"

Kepala keamanan dan Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke layar besar yang ada di depan ruangan. Monitor itu tersambung dengan seluruh komputer di dalam ruangan, jadi tak menunggu lama di layar besar itu kini terpampang gambar plat van putih yang menabrak Baekhyun.

"Apakah benar, ini van yang anda cari?"

"Ya. Benar yang ini. Apakah kau bisa memperbesar wajah si pengendara?"

Teriakan Chanyeol adalah komando yang mutlak. Monitor itu mulai berganti dari satu spot ke beberapa spot lain untuk menangkap wajah si pengendara. Ada sisi yang sangat pas saat sopir itu mengangakat wajahnya untuk melihat spion tengah dan monitor kini menampakan wajah blur sang sopir.

Meskipun wajah itu terlihat samar karena resolusi gambar yang rendah, tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah lupa dengan senyuman itu.

Senyuman yang memiliki aura tersendiri.

"Brengsek sialan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Besok END T.T**


	8. Chapter 8

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **The Greatest Spirit"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Salasika16**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Fantasy, Crime**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate :** **M**

 **Summary:** _ **Baekhyun berjanji akan membayar berapapun yang Chanyeol minta.**_

 _ **Asalkan laki-laki itu mampu membuatnya hidup kembali**_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Meskipun wajah itu terlihat samar karena resolusi gambar yang rendah, tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah lupa dengan senyuman itu._

 _Senyuman yang memiliki aura tersendiri._

 _"Brengsek sialan!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berlari keluar dari bangunan besar Seolshin, memasuki mobilnya dan hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah menelepon Luhan. Beberapa kali lelaki itu menelepon temannya namun tidak juga diangkat. Perasaan buruk itu merambati hatinya dengan tiba-tiba. Seolshin menuju Rumah Sakit Myungsei ditempuh dalam satu jam dan Chanyeol tidak mau berada dalam enam puluh menit yang dipenuhi kecemasan.

Seharusnya dari awal, Chanyeol sadar bahwa semua sebab dari kejadian ini adalah orang itu. Satu-satunya orang yang seharusnya mengisi posisi Baekhyun sebagai pewaris utama. Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu bahwa Kris memiliki banyak cara kalau dia hanya ingin mendapatkan harta keluarga Byun selain harus membunuh Baekhyun. Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu dari cara orang itu tersenyum.

Baekhyun selalu tersenyum dengan cara yang indah.

Tapi, Baekbeom memiliki aura tersendiri.

Baekbeom dan Baekhyun adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda.

Dan seharusnya Chanyeol tahu sejak awal.

Bahwa dalang di balik semua ini adalah orang terdalam dari keluarga Byun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun. Putra seorang pengusaha kaya yang memiliki produk-produk elektronik canggih berteknologi android dan general machine system. Ibunya seorang mantan model ternama yang pernah didaulat menjadi ambassador brand-brand ternama seperti Estee Lauder hingga Donatella Versache pada masanya. Tidak lupa, seorang kakak laki-laki yang memiliki pesona baik dari segi visual maupun kecerdasannya, Byun Baekbeom.

Hidupnya terdengar begitu mulus, indah dan menyenangkan. Semua hawa gelap itu tidak kasat mata, terlalu dalam ditutup-tutupi dengan segala image positive yang susah payah dibangun oleh Nyonya Byun. Namun, semua kesempurnaan itu hancur saat sang kepala rumah tangga diketahui memiliki hubungan gelap dengan seorang wanita China beranak satu.

"DIA MEMILIKI SEORANG ANAK LAKI-LAKI! APA DIA ANAKMU? HUH? BRENGSEK! APA DIA ANAK HARAM HASIL PERSELINGKUHANMU!"

Ada tamparan yang mendarat di wajah cantik Nyonya Byun.

"DIA BUKAN ANAKKU! KRIS BUKAN DARAH DAGINGKU!"

"PEMBOHONG HINA!"

"JAGA UCAPANMU, BYUN SOHEE!"

"Katakan itu seolah kau bisa menjaga rumah tangga mu sendiri. Aku pergi, anak-anak ada padaku."

Para orang dewasa tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di balik pintu ruangan tempat mereka beradu mulut. Dua anak laki-laki mereka mendengar semuanya, setiap umpatan juga bentakan. Semua kutukan dan suara tangisan dari ibunya. Baekhyun dan Baekbeom mendengar semuanya, dengan sangat jelas.

Baekbeom yang pertama kali memeluk ibunya setelah dia keluar dari kamar sang ayah. Baekhyun ikut menangis karena mendengar ibunya dibentak, namun dia tidak mengerti kenapa orangtuanya melakukan hal mengerikan itu.

"Ma, mama mau pergi kemana?" Baekhyun memegang erat gaun selutut milik ibunya yang juga tengah menggandeng Baekbeom.

Sohee menarik koper berisi barang apapun yang berhasil dia ambil dan bergegas memasuki mobil. Baekhyun terus memegang gaun ibunya sambil menangis, mencoba ikut masuk ke dalam mobil namun, Baekbeom menghentikannya.

Dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun pada gaun itu dengan sengaja dan mendorong tubuh kecil adiknya, hingga jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"Mama hanya akan pergi denganku, Boo. Kau tidak boleh ikut."

Baekhyun hancur dengan sangat mudah. Ibunya dan Baekbeom pergi dengan begitu cepat, dengan sangat mudah mengabaikan tangisan dari anak bungsu Byun. Dunia terasa terbelah menjadi potongan serupa puzzle, begitu rumit dan menyebalkan. Sampai dimana mobil ibunya sudah menghilang dari pekarangan luas rumah mereka, Baekhyun masih menangis sendirian.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

Tangan halus serupa milik ibunya.

Tangan yang menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

Tangan yang menghapus airmatanya.

Tangan yang mengusap dadanya yang terisak.

Tangan yang menggenggam jemarinya seraya berucap;

"Bibi Jung ada di sini, untuk Tuan muda Baekhyun. Jangan menangis lagi, ya?"

Tangan keibuan milik Bibi Jung yang terasa sangat mirip tangan ibunya.

Tangan yang merawatnya hingga dia dewasa.

Tangan yang selalu memasakannya makanan yang lezat.

Tangan yang selalu ada untuknya.

Wanita itu datang untuk keluarga Byun atas rekomendasi Sohee, yang tak lain adalah nyonya besar di rumah itu. Jung Soojung datang dengan bermodalkan pengabdian kepada nyonya besar itu dan berjanji akan setia kepadanya, apapun yang terjadi. Soojung hanya ingin menepati janjinya, menepati sumpah pengabdiannya untuk Sohee.

Walaupun sampai perceraian itu terjadi dan terpisahlah Baekbeom dan Baekhyun, Soojung masih setia kepada Sohee. Bahkan sampai kedua putra Sohee menginjak dewasa, ia masih mengabdi dengan begitu setia kepada majikannya itu.

Sohee meminta kepada Soojung untuk mengawasi semua tingkah mantan suaminya. Termasuk anak selingkuhan suaminya itu, Kris.

Itulah sebabnya kenapa wanita itu bertahan hingga dua puluh tahun di kediaman Byun.

Itulah sebabnya bagaimana wanita itu begitu memusuhi Kris.

Itulah sebabnya kenapa Baekhyun teramat membenci Kris.

Semua karena Bibi Jung.

Bibi Jung menghasutnya.

Mengatakan bahwa Kris hanya ingin merebut milik ayahnya.

Mengatakan bahwa Kris adalah seorang ambisius gila.

Bibi Jung adalah semua yang ada di kepala Baekhyun.

Bibi Jung adalah apa yang membentuk Baekhyun.

Dan bibi Jung adalah apa yang telah menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita itu berjalan anggun, menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan senyuman ramah yang menempel erat di wajahnya. Ia menaiki lift dengan tenang, menekan angka lima, lantai paling atas dan menunggu dalam diam.

Ada suara dentingan dan pintu membuka

Bibi Jung, wanita itu berjalan mendekati kamar rawat Baekhyun dengan begitu percaya diri. Mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menjenguk anak majikannya yang sedang sakit dan membawakan makanan kecil untuk para anggota keamanan yang bertugas.

Roh Baekhyun menatap sosok itu dalam tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Mengatakan kepada Luhan bahwa dia adalah pengganti ibunya dan mengijinkan wanita itu masuk. Ada tempat makanan yang diberikan kepada para petugas keamanan dan karena ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang, mereka semua memakannya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu bagaimana Bibi Jung bisa menemukan kamar dimana dia di rawat. Kris dan Bibi Jung adalah hal yang saling berlawanan jadi tidak mungkin wanita paruh baya itu tahu dari si brengsek Kris. Ada sedikit perasaan aneh di benaknya, namun saat wanita paruh baya itu menangis sambil memeluk tubuhnya, perasaan janggal itu menghilang.

Baekhyun tahu kalau wanita itu sangat menyayanginya. Baekhyun tahu kalau Bibi Jung pasti akan menangis setiap ada hal buruk yang menimpanya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu kalau ada sesuatu di dalam makanan yang dibawa Bibi Jung. Si polos Baekhyun juga tidak tahu kenapa wanita itu hanya tersenyum saat Luhan dan Sehun jatuh pingsan setelah memakan makanan yang dia bawa.

Wanita itu tersenyum, begitu dingin dan terlihat sangat asing.

"Maafkan Bibi."

Tangan yang telah merawat Baekhyun sejak kecil, membelai rambut coklat itu.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada dalam posisi ini."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, ada dua orang laki-laki asing berpakaian perawat yang menyeret masuk tubuh para anggota keamanan dari Seolshin yang juga tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tugas kalian sudah selesai. Kalian bisa pergi."

Orang-orang itu pergi, menyisakan Bibi Jung dan Baekhyun di dalam kamar rawat VVIP yang disewa Chanyeol untuknya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, Sohee yang menginginkan semua ini. Baekbeom harus kembali ke tempatnya, sebagai pewaris utama. Bibi minta maaf."

Ada sebuah alat bantu bernafas yang menempel di wajah Baekhyun. Dengan melepas alat itu saja maka semua akan selesai. Bibi Jung memegang alat itu, menyentuhnya dalam pergelutan batin. Dia menyayangi Baekhyun sama seperti dia menyayangi Baekbeom. Tidak ada perbedaan sedikitpun dalam kadar rasa sayangnya.

Namun Baekbeom sudah terlalu lama hidup dalam keterbatasan begitu pula dengan Sohee. Jika Baekhyun pergi, bukankah masih ada Baekbeom?

"Aku mohon, jangan Bibi."

Roh Baekhyun menangis, terus memohon agar wanita itu tidak mencelakainya tidak peduli wanita itu bisa mendengarnya atau tidak. Rasa kecewanya tercampur dengan kaget dan sedih dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa selama ini sosok pengganti ibunya adalah tersangka yang selama ini dia kira adalah Kris.

"Baekhyunee, apa yang harus Bibi lakukan padamu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mendapati tidak ada satupun anggota keamanan Seolshin di depan kamar Baekhyun dan itu semakin mengacaukan pikirannya. Dia bergegas memasuki kamar hanya untuk mendapati sebuah pistol mengacung di depan dahinya.

"Maju selangkah, maka aku akan membuat lubang di kepalamu."

Baekbeom dengan segala atribut berwarna hitam, menodongkan sebuah revolver yang dilengkapi peredam suara tepat ke kepala Chanyeol.

"Halo calon adik ipar, apa kabar?"

Lelaki indigo itu melirik penuh waspada ke arah ranjang Baekhyun dan bersyukur dalam hati karena pria kecilnya masih terlihat baik. Alat deteksi jantungnya juga masih berbunyi jadi hanya itulah satu-satunya alarm bahwa Baekhyun masih hidup.

"Dia masih hidup jika kau penasaran."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kakak kandung Baekhyun itu tertawa. Perlahan menurunkan senjatanya namun Chanyeol yakin bahwa Baekbeom masih sangat waspada. Jadi Chanyeol bergerak pelan, menggeser tubuhnya, mendekati ranjang Baekhyun.

"Apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku."

"Kalau begitu pergilah, kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik."

"Aku bukan orang baik, aku tidak biasa melakukan hal-hal baik."

"Kau benar."

Ada sedikit isakan dari arah ranjang Baekhyun. Dengan gerakan pelan, Chanyeol berjalan kecil menuju ranjang kekasihnya. Dia mendapati roh kecil itu meringkuk di pojok ruangan, sambil menangis seolah jika Baekbeom mendengarnya, dia akan ditembak mati. Oh Baekhyun, roh kecil yang malang. Saking takutnya dia bahkan lupa kalau dia adalah roh.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau dia masih hidup?" Ucap Baekbeom.

"Aku hanya takut kau juga tidak terbiasa untuk berkata jujur."

Baekbeom tertawa seperti orang gila. Dia mengangkat revolver itu setinggi dahi Chanyeol, menempelkan bibir pistol itu tepat di tengah.

"Aku hanya mengisinya dengan satu peluru, ini eksklusif. Untuk calon adik iparku."

Untuk sepersekian detik, apa yang ada dalam penglihatan Chanyeol adalah wajah teman-temannya. Sehun dan Luhan yang masih terbaring lemas di sudut ruangan, ayah dan ibunya dan terkahir Baekhyun. Dia tidak mungkin menyerah karena kalau dia mati, itu berarti Baekhyun juga.

Ada kalanya seseorang mendapat keberaniannya saat dia berada dalam posisi tersudut. Chanyeol memang seorang atlet karate di Sungkyunkwan, tapi sebuah revolver bukanlah lawan yang sepadan.

"Sayonara, anak emas Park."

Sebuah tembakan terdengar, tidak terlalu keras karena revolver itu dipasangi peredam. Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar roh Baekhyun terpekik, tapi tidak ada rasa panas di dalam kepalanya. Saat Chanyeol membuka mata, dia melihat kemana rebolver itu mengarah dan tak disangka, tubuh Kris sudah jatuh berlumuran darah di dekat pintu masuk.

Otaknya bekerja cepat dan langsung meraih leher Baekbeom. Memberi cekikan dan beberapa pukulan di wajah kakak kandung Baekhyun.

Karena seingat Chanyeol revolver itu hanya berisi satu peluru, itu berarti sekarang seorang atlet karate telah mendapat lawan yang sepadan.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan! Baekhyun itu adikmu, brengsek!" satu pukulan di pipi kiri Baekbeom dari Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak butuh seorang adik untuk jadi kaya!"

"Tapi dia mempercayaimu!" Chanyeol mencekik pria itu penuh kemarahan.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta si bodoh itu untuk mempercayaiku."

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekbeom hanya untuk memberi beberapa pukulan di perut. Kakak kandung Baekhyun itu batuk darah dan sudah sangat kesulitan walau hanya untuk bernapas.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang telah kami alami. Jangan suka ikut campur, Tuan tampan."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku ikut campur jika itu adalah kekasihku?"

Punggung Chanyeol terasa sangat panas dsn perih dalam waktu bersamaan. Lelaki itu tidak tahu, atau mungkin Baekbeom yang terlalu pandai untuk secara diam-diam menancapkan sebuah pisau ke punggungnya.

"Aku akan melakukan ini."

Baekbeom menancapkan pisau itu lebih dalam. Memeras darah Chanyeol lebih banyak dan memberikan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang juga kepalanya yang mulai pusing. Tanpa menunggu lama, tubuh tinggi terkapar miring, menghadap ke arah dimana Baekhyun meringkuk dengan mata terbelalak.

"Jadi, aku akan membuat cinta kalian berakhir seperti yang ada di drama. Kau mati dan Baekhyun juga, bukankah itu sudah bisa disebut dengan cinta yang abadi? Atau cinta sejati huh?"

Baekhyun merangkak, mendekati tubuh kekasihnya yang telah berlumuran darah. Wajah kecil itu dipenuhi ketakutan, kecemasan juga amarah yang tidak sesaat mereka melupakan keberadaan Baekbeom hanya untuk saling menatap, saling menyampaikan rasa takut masing-masing.

"Aku minta maaf, Chanyeol. Aku membawa kesialan untukmu, aku bersalah. Aku berhak mati, aku berhak mendapatkan hukuman."

"B-Baek-Hyun."

Chanyeol menunjuk Baekbeom yang sudah melepas alat bantu bernafas yang ada di hidungnya. Baekhyun tertegun bagaimana kakak kandungnya sendiri yang telah tega membunuhnya. Mendalangi semua kejadian belakangan ini dan ditambah pula Bibi Jung juga berada di pihaknya. Semua terasa begitu berat untuk diterima, dan itu hanya membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

"Selamat untuk kematian kalian, aku pamit."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat pamit, perut Baekbeom tertembus timah panas dan sumber suara tembakan berada dari arah Kris. Baekhyun melihat pada sosok yang terbaring dengan pistol ditangannya yang gemeteran itu. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Kris menembak Baekbeom dengan pistolnya sendiri.

Lelaki yang selama hidupnya dia benci mati-matian, baru saja menyerahkan tenaga terakhirnya demi dirinya.

"Oh tidak! Tidak-tidak-tidak, apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Chanyeol sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Pisau di punggung kekasihnya tidak tersentuh, semua benda tidak dapat dia sentuh karena dia masih berupa roh. Baekhyun kelabakan, menepuk-nepuk pipi kekasihnya dan melupakan keadaannya sendiri. Alat bantu bernafas Baekhyun terlepas dan monitor detak jantung yang terhubung ke tubuhnya berbunyi semakin cepat.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol bangun please."

Sebuah kendala tersendiri saat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyewa satu lantai penuh hanya untuk Baekhyun. Sikap over protective itu membuat kamar rawatnya sedikit terasingkan dan bahkan suara tembakan-pun akan sulit terdengar dari luar.

Baekhyun pergi menembus dinding-dinding rumah sakit, menanyai satu persatu orang yang dia lihat hanya untuk meminta tolong agar Chanyeol segera mendapatkan pertolongan.

"Apa kau bisa melihatku? Huh? Apa kau bisa membantuku? Tuan, aku mohon lihat aku!"

"Oh! Suster! Suster ada penembakan di lantai lima, bantu aku please."

"Bibi, apa anda bisa melihatku?"

"Pak Tua apa anda bisa mendengarku?"

"Siapa saja yang bisa melihatku! Tolong selamatkan Chanyeol!"

Tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat Baekhyun. Itu berarti tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya, tidak ada yang bisa menolong Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya terasa sakit, kepalanya pusing dan itu tidak terasa sangat nyata. Bayangannya juga memudar, seperti dahulu saat dia masih ada di villa Sehun. Rasa sakitnya sama dan tiba-tiba dia ingat kalau tubuhnya mungkin sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi.

Dengan sisa tenaga, roh kecil itu terbang menembus ke lantai lima. Menyeret tubuh tranpasannya mendekati Chanyeol. Di ruangan itu, di dalam kamar rawat Baekhyun itu begitu banyak orang yang sangat membutuhkan pertolongan medis. Sehun, Luhan dan lima orang anggota keamanan Seolshin yang tidak sadarkan diri. Kris yang mendapatkan luka tembak di perut dan Chanyeol yang ditusuk di punggung.

Mereka semua membutuhkan bantuannya.

"A-aku sungguh pa-payah." Baekhyun terbaring di atas genangan darah kekasihnya.

Mungkin inilah akhirnya, mereka semua harus menghadapi ajal mereka bersama. Mungkin memang seharusnya mereka berakhir bersama karena semua tidak akan selesai jika salah satu dari mereka masih hidup. Mungkin seharusnya Baekhyun tidak menyeret Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan dalam lingkaran ini. Mungkin semua ini adalah dia sebagai penyebabnya.

"Hyung?"

Ada suara. Suara kecil yang tidak asing di telinga Baekhyun.

"Kenapa disini banyak yang berdarah?"

Baekhyun melirik sumber suara, dan ternyata itu adalah Wang Eun. Dengan tas punggung kecilnya itu, dia berdiri di ambang pintu. Menatap satu persatu tubuh yang tergelatak di dalam ruangan.

"Wang E-Eun! To-tolong Hyung!"

'Wang Eun' berjalan mendekat, tatapannya terkunci ke sosok transparan Baekhyun yang sudah sangat sulit untuk dilihat.

"Hyung sudah tidak kelihatan."

"Y-ya, jadi tolong Hyung. Ugh!"

Pandangannya terasa berkunang-kunang dan hal yang terakhir yang bisa Baekhyun lihat adalah saat Wang Eun berlari ke arah tubuhnya. Mengguncang-guncang tubuh itu sebentar, lalu entah dia tahu darimana, anak kecil itu merangkak menaiki ranjang Baekhyun dengan susah payah lalu memencet tombol darurat berulang kali.

Lalu semuanya gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya berwarna putih. Apa yang terlihat adalah semua hal yang berwarna putih dan berputar-putar. Langit-langit ruangan yang didominasi ukiran itu semakin lama semakin membentuk. Ada relief bunga teratai dan ikan koi yang saling mengejar.

"Pasien sudah sadar, Dokter."

Beberapa suara yang berbeda terdengar saling bersautan, menanyakan tentang detak jantung dan denyut nadi.

"Ok, segera lakukan CT Scan dan jangan lupa pengecekan motoriknya. Monitor perkembangan pasien setiap dua jam sekali."

"Baik, Dokter."

Lelaki dengan masker dan kacamata itu berjalan pergi, dengan menyisakan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian perawat.

Ada bau antiseptic yang begitu kentara saat sebuah tangan memasangkan alat bantu nafas berupa selang ke dalam hidungnya. Beberapa kali mata itu mengerjap, berusaha membenahi kualitas penglihatannya yang masih buram.

"Suster?" Suara familiar itu terdengar dari arah pintu.

"Apa pasien sudah boleh dijenguk?"

"Ya, silahkan,"

Sosok itu berjalan masuk, sedikit mengobrol dengan suster itu namun percakapan mereka tidak terdengar.

"Halo, Park, sudah baikan?"

Sehun datang dengan buket bunga dan sekeranjang buah yang didominasi dengan pisang. Lelaki itu duduk di sampingnya, menatap tubuh Chanyeol dari ujung sampai ujung lainnya dengan takjub.

"Kau sudah sadar dan itu membuatku sangat lega. Aku masih tidak percaya, tapi ini sudah seminggu sejak dokter memvonismu koma. Kau benar-benar membuatku takut!"

Chanyeol lebih banyak merespon dengan kerutan di dahinya atau dengan kedipan. Motoriknya mungkin masih terganggu dan diberkatilah Sehun dengan segala pengertiannya.

"Kau terluka di punggung karena tertusuk pisau. Beruntung itu tidak sampai menembus jantungmu, tapi itu sedikit mengoyak di otot bisep."

Chanyeol mengedip, tanda bahwa dia mengerti.

"Aku, Luhan dan para anggota keamanan itu diberi racun. Aku tidak ingat apa namanya tapi racun itu akan membekukan jantung. Memberi efek seperti jantung berhenti mendadak. Beruntung kami mendapatkan pertolongan tepat waktu."

Chanyeol mengedip lagi, tanda bahwa dia mengerti.

"Dan, Baekhyun-"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dia..."

Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca dan tiba-tiba saja semua kecemasan itu mulai merambati dada Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wang eun-ie, lihat, Hyung bisa memotong jempol Hyung sendiri!"

Baekhyun memperlihatkan trik finger cut andalannya, mengundang gelak tawa anak kecil yang berada dipangkuan. Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sibuk dengan ponselnya yang sedang merekam trik memotong jempol Baekhyun.

"Woah, apa tidak sakit?"

"Tentu saja tidak sakit karena Hyung itu kuat."

Luhan masih merekam perbincangan dua manusia beda usia itu, dengan senyuman geli yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Baekhyun Hyung seperti superman!"

Ruang rawat Baekhyun berubah menjadi taman kanak-kanak saat si kecil 'Wang Eun' meminta untuk mendapat gendongan dari seorang superman. Baekhyun tidak ragu untuk menyanggupinya walaupun dia harus sedikit berdebat dengan Luhan yang khawatir dengan kesehatannya.

"Superman itu memakai jubah! Baekhyun Hyung harus memakai jubah!"

Selimut rumah sakit lah yang menjadi korban karena Wang Eun kecil meminta sebuah jubah agar superman nya bisa terbang.

"Tapi celana superman itu dipakai di luar."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan, meminta bantuan tentang usaha apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan untuk memenuhi keinginan si kecil berambut jamur. Luhan membuka sebuah tas berisi pakaian ganti Baekhyun yang diantar seorang maid beberapa hari lalu. Dia menemukan sebuah boxer kuning dengan cap bibir dimana-mana, jadi mau tidak-mau Baekhyun memakainya. Di luar.

Jadilah, seorang superman kini tengah berlagak layaknya seorang pahlawan. Tingkah Baekhyun selalu berhasil membuat 'Wang Eun' terus terkikik geli dan Luhan masih merekam mereka dengan ponsel. Benar-benar moment yang sangat menyenangkan.

Sampai tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

Di balik pintu ada Sehun yang sedang mendorong kursi roda dengan Chanyeol duduk di sana. Menatap ruangan serupa taman bermain itu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Baekhyun dengan selimut rumah sakit yang diikat di leher dan boxer kuning yang dipakai di luar.

"Aku naik superman! Aku terbang bersama superman!"

Seingat Chanyeol, Sehun tidak mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya itu mengalami keterbelakangan mental atau sejenisnya. Karibnya itu hanya berkata bahwa Baekhyun mengalami sedikit trauma dan menjadi agak pendiam di beberapa hari pertama setelah dia sadar.

"Hai, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menurunkan si kecil, melepas selimut rumah sakit dan membuang boxer laknat itu sejauh mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu minggu masa pengobatan dan terapi Chanyeol berlalu dengan begitu lancar. Lelaki tinggi itu sudah bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakinya dan telah mendapatkan kembali suara baritone favorit Baekhyun itu. Kondisi Chanyeol sudah kembali seperti semula, hanya saja luka tusukan di punggung itu masih belum kering.

Hari ini, Chanyeol menemani kekasihnya untuk pergi ke sebuah rumah tahanan di pusat kota. Seorang polisi menuntun mereka untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan yang hanya berisi sebuah meja dan empat kursi. Ruangan itu bergitu tertutup dengan dua jendela yang dilengkapi teralis besi.

"Bersikaplah sopan selama kunjungan."

Seorang petugas datang dengan menyeret tubuh ringkih wanita paruh baya yang sangat Baekhyun kenal.

Bibi Jung.

Wanita itu duduk di hadapan anak bungsu Byun yang sudah ia rawat sejak kecil itu, dengan kedua tangannya diborgol di belakang punggung.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun."

"Bibi Jung."

"Anda disini."

"Ya, aku di sini dan aku masih sangat sehat."

Wanita itu tersenyum dengan kepala menunduk.

"Aku datang kesini bukan tanpa sebab. Ada yang harus aku tanyakan dan aku ingin kau menjawabnya dengan jujur."

Raut wajah Bibi Jung menggetarkan hatinya. Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus memaksa dirinya sendiri agar berhenti memiliki simpati untuk wanita di hadapannya. Tidak peduli seberapa besar kasih sayang yang sudah diberikan untuknya sedari kecil.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semuanya? Kau bahkan mencoba membunuhku."

Chanyeol menyadari bahwa tubuh kecil itu gemetaran, terlepas dari wajahnya yang dipaksa agar terlihat tegar. Punggung itu diusap penuh kasih, memberi support untuk kekasih kecilnya yang sedang berjuang membongkar rahasia pahit keluarganya sendiri.

"Sohee adalah perempuan yang sangat baik padaku. Ibumu bahkan membawaku ke rumah kalian dan memperkerjakan aku, gadis yatim piatu dengan riwayat penyakit lupus ini ke istana megah kalian."

Wanita itu tersenyum begitu hangat.

"Aku bersumpah akan mengabdi untuk ibumu, apapun yang terjadi. Sampai tiba saatnya, keluarga kalian harus mengalami hal buruk itu."

Ingatan tentang perceraian kedua orangtuanya yang masih terasa pahit di ingatan Baekhyun.

"Kau dan Baekbeom terpisah, jadi Sohee memintaku untuk merawatmu. Kau adalah alasan utama kenapa ayahmu mau mempertahankan aku di rumahmu, Baekhyunee. Ayahmu tidak bisa merawatmu sendirian karena, anak selingkuhannya juga akan tinggal bersamanya. Kris."

Jadi, Kris adalah anak selingkuhan ayahnya sendiri.

"Tapi Sohee membenci Kris karena dialah penyebab perceraiannya. Lalu saat kalian beranjak dewasa, Baekbeom datang padaku dengan berbagai macam masalah. Dia berkata bahwa Sohee didera penyakit dan membutuhkan biaya yang banyak."

Chanyeol mengusap bahu kekasihnya saat dirasa, bagian itu naik turun semakin cepat.

"Aku tidak banyak membantu dan beberapa hari kemudian, Baekbeom memberiku sebuah surat wasiat dan itu dari Ibumu, Baekhyun."

Tangis Baekhyun pecah. Itu berarti ibunya sudah meninggal dan Baekhyun baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Lelaki kecil itu menangis dengan terus mengingat bagaimana wajah ibunya saat terakhir kali mereka masih bersama.

"Surat itu berkata bahwa Baekbeom harus mendapatkan warisan keluarga karena dia memang pantas." Ruangan gelap itu diisi dengan isakan dari Bibi Jung dan juga Baekhyun.

"Aku dan Baekbeom mulai memikirkan berbagai cara untuk membunuhmu-"

Baekhyun menangis semakin keras.

"Mulai dari mendorongmu jatuh dari tebing saat kau dan Kris berada di Yongso-"

Chanyeol mengingat kejadian itu begitu detail dan detik itu juga dia tertegun bahwa pelaku dari percobaan pembunuhan itu adalah wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Tapi, kau selamat dan kami mulai mencari cara lain. Aku meracuni ayahmu dan berusaha untuk memperpendek usianya, tapi Kris selalu ada di sana."

Kris, selalu ada di samping ayahnya yang pada kenyataannya Baekhyun malah membenci lelaki berdarah China itu.

"Dia berusaha melindungi ayahmu dan kau dalam waktu bersamaan. Kris mengirim ayahmu ke Singapura untuk menjalani pengobatan yang lebih aman. Dan tanpa kau sadari, dia bahkan menyewa beberapa orang menculikmu, menyembunyikanmu dari kami."

Seperti tertohok tepat di jantungnya, Baekhyun juga Chanyeol merasakan penyesalan yang begitu dalam kepada Kris karena prasangka buruk mereka selama ini. Lelaki yang bahkan mati-matian dia benci itu dengan sepenuh hati berusaha melindungi ayah dan dirinya. Hukuman apa yang pantas Baekhyun terima untuk membalas kebaikan hati Kris?

"Kris juga menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk melenyapkan Baekbeom."

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Aku tidak bohong, Baekhyun. Kris rela melakukan apapun untuk melindungi kau dan ayahmu dari segala hal buruk. Dia itu seperti jimat keselamatan."

 _Tidak mungkin..._

"Dan seharusnya aku tahu, kalau surat wasiat itu adalah buatan Baekbeom sendiri…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kompleks pemakaman yang memang sejak awal sudah sepi itu kini hanya meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang. Lelaki kecil itu berdiri, menatap nisan di hadapannya begitu dingin tanpa perasaan.

Dalam benaknya bergelut berbagai macam kenangan yang saling bertolak belakang. Bagaimana bisa, tubuh yang kini sudah berada dalam tanah itu bisa menjadi dua orang yang terasa berbeda dalam satu masa hidupnya. Menjadi sosok kakak yang begitu menyayanginya, sekaligus pembunuh ambisius yang gila harta.

"Baekbeom hyung."

Kakak kandungnya dinyatakan tewas setelah peluru yang ditembakan Kris mendarat di serambi kiri jantungnya. Pria itu lantas kehilangan banyak darah sekaligus hilang fungsi jantungnya. Baekbeom bahkan dinyatakan telah tewas ditempat.

"Chanyeol bilang, dia tidak bisa menemukan roh mu, itu berarti kau sudah tenang."

Dalam ingatannya, kakak kandungnya itu masih serupa anak tiga belas tahun yang selalu memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan kesukaan Baekhyun.

 _Boo_

"Bagaimanapun juga, kau itu peduli seberapa besar keinginanmu untuk melenyapkanku. Semua orang tahu kalau kau adalah kakakku."

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya. Mengelak pada dirinya sendiri bahwa angin yang berhembus adalah penyebabnya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan ini. Kau berhak mati dengan cara seperti ini. Karena aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu, maka dari itu aku minta maaf."

"Beristirahatlah."

Setelah membungkuk, lelaki kecil itu mengusap matanya dan berjalan kembali menuju mobil. Tempat dimana Chanyeol menunggunya.

"Halo, manis."

Baekhyun mendapati Kris duduk di kursi kemudi, bukan Chanyeol seperti sebelumnya.

"Halo, pahit."

"Hahaha, kau bahkan masih membenciku."

Tangan Kris memegangi luka tembak di perutnya saat dia tertawa. Pria itu terlihat baik dan kembali sehat hanya dalam waktu empat hari masa pemulihan. Kris seperti manusia dengan onderdil robot yang sangat cepat kembali beraktifitas dan memegang kendali perusahaan seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak membencimu. Kau tahu kalau aku sudah tahu semuanya. Jadi jangan bersikap baik padaku."

"Aku selalu baik padamu, Baek."

"Kau benar. Itu berarti aku harus meminta maaf."

"Dan berterimakasih." Tambah Kris.

"Ya, dan berterimakasih."

Baekhyun menatap pria China di sampingnya, untuk pertama kali seumur hidup, tanpa tatapan penuh kebencian. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Kris tertegun dibuatnya karena tatapan teduh Baekhyun adalah apa yang selama ini dia impikan.

"Aku, Byun Baekhyun, atas nama dosaku selama ini, meminta maaf padamu untuk segalanya. Dan atas nama nyawaku yang sangat terhormat, aku berterimakasih karena kau telah menyelamatkanku, juga Chanyeol dan teman-temanku. Terimakasih."

Dari yang biasanya lebih banyak bertengkar dan berdebat, kini mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam dan membiarkan suasana berubah kikuk. Kris merasa tidak nyaman dengan cepat lalu dia berdehem.

"Secara tekhnis aku hanya menembak si bejat Baekbeom itu. Aku tidak menyelamatkan nyawamu, manis."

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Sebenarnya orang yang telah menyelamatkan kita adalah seorang anak laki-laki berumur enam tahun yang bernama aku lebih suka memanggilnya Wang Eun."

"Enam tahun? Bagaimana bisa? Maksutku, kamarmu sangat terisolasi, Baek. Dan itu di lantai lima."

"Dia, anak yang istimewa. Wang eun bisa melihat roh, dan mungkin saat itu dia melihatku. Aku sempat berteriak kepada orang-orang di lantai bawah bahwa ada penembakan di lantai lima. Jadi Wang Eun mengikutiku, dia juga bilang dia sudah cukup tinggi untuk memencet angka lima saat berada di dalam lift."

"Tunggu! Kau bilang dia bisa melihat roh dan dia melihatmu? Tapi apa maksutnya?"

Kris merubah raut wajahnya begitu masam saat ia mulai merasa bahwa perkataan Baekhyun mendekati omong kosong. Jika memang Wang Eun itu bisa melihat roh, lalu apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun?

"Jangan dipikirkan, itu tidak penting."

Baekhyun tersenyum begitu cerah, menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya karena sempat keceplosan dengan mengatakan perihal dirinya yang sempat berkeliaran sebagai roh.

"Aah manisnya, kenapa kau tidak bertingkah seperti ini dari dulu?"

"Itu karena kau tidak mau berterus terang sejak awal."

"Aku berterus terang sejak awalpun, kau tidak akan percaya'kan?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan dari balik kaca di belakang Kris. Itu Chanyeol yang menggigil di luar, sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Pacarmu sangat mengganggu, Baek." Kris merutuk.

"Ya, dia memang pacarku yang sangat mengganggu."

"Hey, kuberitahu satu hal. Sebenarnya, jika aku memang menginginkan harta ayahmu, aku akan sangat merekomendasikan untuk menikah denganmu daripada harus membunuhmu."

Pria China itu tersenyum, sangat hangat dan terasa begitu akrab.

"Aku pergi, sampai jumpa."

Dia beranjak pergi dan kursi kosong langsung diganti dengan Chanyeol yang masih memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa lama sekali? Aku kedinginan di luar, Baek."

"Hanya melakukan sedikit pemanasan."

Chanyeol memandangnya seperti hendak membunuhnya dengan pisau yang keluar dari tatapan matanya.

"Aku bercanda. Kami hanya mengobrol sedikit tentang Wang Eun dan-"

"Dan?"

"-dan dia bilang kau adalah pacar yang pencemburu." Chanyeol tertawa tidak percaya.

"Hey, dia memiliki kepercayaan ayahmu, wajar saja jika aku cemburu!"

"Tapi Kris tidak bisa melihat hantu. Jadi jangan cemaskan apapun dan teruslah menjadi jimat penyelamatku."

Kalimat manis Baekhyun disertai dengan sebuah ciuman panjang yang terasa berkali lipat lebih manis. Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama melepas pertalian itu dan mulai mengkaitkan tatapan mereka.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menginginkan kau untuk berubah menjadi roh seperti yang sudah-sudah. Melihatmu memiliki dua wujud adalah ketakutanku yang terbesar, Baek. Lagipula jika aku terus menyelamatkanmu, kau hanya akan melupakanku saat kau terbangun."

Chanyeol benar. Kejadian kemarin adalah sebuah keajaiban karena Baekhyun kembali tanpa bantuan kekasihnya, jadi dia tidak kehilangan ingatannya sedikitpun. Mungkin itu seperti hukum memberi dan menerima. Aturan timbal balik dimana saat Baekhyun menerima kembali kesadarannya, maka dia harus memberi ingatannya.

"Tapi pada akhirnya kita tetap bertemu, Chanyeol."

"Itu karena kau terus mengikutiku. Menjadi penguntit karena aku adalah mahasiswa paling populer di Sungkyunkwan. Lalu kau datang, dengan perjanjian itu dan berkata bahwa kau akan membayar berapapun asal aku setuju. Jangan pura-pura lupa!"

Cahaya senja menyinari wajah tampan Chanyeol, menimbulkan efek hangat yang terasa menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk membelainya.

"Mari kita lupakan perjanjian itu."

Baekhyun menyentuh bulu mata kekasihnya, sangat hati-hati dan penuh kelembutan.

"Aku ingin membuat perjanjian baru."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat jemari itu menyentuh anak rambut di dekat telinga. Baekhyun mencium bibirnya sangat tipis, menggodanya dalam rasa ragu.

"Jangan membuat perjanjian saat kau sedang menggodaku, Baek."

Bibir kecil itu tersenyum.

"Tapi kau menyukainya."

Mereka kembali bertemu dalam ciumam, dengan Chanyeol yang lebih memegang kendali. Senja membawa cahaya jingga yang menembus kaca depan mobil mereka, jadi Baekhyun membelai pelipis itu sangat pelan.

"Aku akan membayarmu-"

Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan sangat hati-hati, menciumi daerah-daerah sensitive itu kelewat lembut. Bahkan saat tangan kekasihnya itu meremas rambutnya kuat.

"-berapapun kau mau asal kau mau menuruti permintaanku."

"Apapun untukmu." suara baritone itu berbisik di depan telinga Baekhyun, begitu serak, begitu menggairahkan.

Mereka menciptakan jarak saat Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh. Saling menatap serupa sepasang kekasih yang baru pertama kali saling bertemu setelah seabad berpisah.

"Hiduplah bersamaku, Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **EPILOG**_

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar sederhana, dengan sebuah ranjang tua dan ada nakas yang terlihat cukup lapuk.

"Beliau ada di sini, Baek." Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah titik di pinggiran kasur tua itu.

"Ibumu sedang duduk di situ, menatapmu sambil tersenyum."

Gemetaran tangan Baekhyun mencoba meraba bungsu keluarga Byun itu berubah menyedihkan saat ingatannya kembali mengingat bagaimana wajah cantik ibunya dulu.

"Mama..." Baekhyun merintih.

"Teruslah berbicara, Baek. Ibumu selalu mendengarmu."

Lutut nya terasa lemas setelah beberapa saat menahan tangis. Baekhyun jatuh berlutut di depan tempat dimana Ibunya duduk, setidaknya itulah yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Mama, aku minta maaf."

"Baekhyunee minta maaf, karena tidak pernah menjenguk mama."

Arwah Sohee memang ada di sana. Chanyeol melihat sosok cantik itu dalam balutan gaun putih yang begitu elegan. Wanita itu, dengan tangannya yang memancarkan kelembutan, membelai surai coklat anaknya.

"Baekhyun bukannya tidak ingin bertemu, tapi aku takut mama tidak ingin melihatku. Aku minta maaf."

Sohee tiba-tiba berdiri, masih dengan gerakan yang sangat anggun, lalu menunjuk nakas tua yang ada di samping ranjangnya. Chanyeol mendekati nakas itu lalu membukanya, mendapati sebuah album foto yang dipenuhi dengan debu.

Tiba-tiba arwah anggun itu perlahan menghilang, membaur bersama debu dan pergi dengan senyuman sampai detik terakhir.

 _Ibu Baekhyun sudah berpulang dengan tenang._

Satu persatu lembaran dalam album itu dibuka. Chanyeol memperhatikan gambar demi gambar sampai akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Baekhyun, kau harus melihat ini."

Ibu Baekhyun bahkan menyimpan foto anak bungsunya dari kecil sampai dia beranjak dewasa. Kebanyakan foto itu diambil secara diam-diam dan di lembar terakhir, menamplikan foto dimana Baekhyun sedang memakai seragam senior high schoolnya. Tersenyum sangat cerah.

Dan ada note di bagian bawah foto.

 _ **Mei, 06. Baekhyunee-ku yang paling manis, hari ini genap berusia tujuh belas tahun.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **** **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seneng aja setiap liat kalian pada ngeluarin teori masing-masing. Readers di sini hebat semua, imajinasinya jalan banged ^^

Aku nulisnya ngebut jadi kalo masih ada pertanyaan bisa tulis di review. Ato pm ke: **freesoul16**

Ok, last one! Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang sudah mengapresiasi fict ini. Terspesial untuk **Chanbaek Indonesia** yang sudah bersedia share, Big Thanks + kechup basah!

And jangan lupa~

Keep vote uri EXO di SMA dan awards lain ya aeris~


End file.
